Romantic Wish
by Evilous
Summary: 8th in my saga.  Our gang is back with new case, new problems, and all sorts of things going on.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay was planning on posting this last week but well work called, today is literally my first day off in a week so happy to be off and able to start this new tale.

Hello everyone back again for another story in our saga. There is a time lapse but everything should fall into place, any questions feel free to ask. Of course comments feed the muse so if you are comfortable feed it away. Now here we go enjoy this new tale.

**Romantic Wish**

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

**2 years later…**

"Mick, do you mind picking up Kayla I've got that meeting at three?" Beth look across the large office towards his desk as she asked.

Mick glanced up giving her a grin, "Of course not. I think I'll take her for an ice cream cone before heading home."

Beth shook her head, "She'll love that."

Mick stood up finishing his paperwork on his last case and crossed the room to Beth. She had her head down reading some file at vamp speed her long blonde hair pulled back in a small clip, a dark pink ¾ length sleeve button up shirt hugging her upper half opened just far enough that at his angle Mick could gaze down and see her breasts. Sensing him watching her Beth sat back looking up at Mick, "See something you like?"

Mick grinned knowing he had been caught, "Always. Do you have any meetings before then?"

"No, just making sure all my paperwork is in order."

Mick gazed around Beth's desk only one photo on display, one of the three of them all laughing and holding each other. She wanted her desk to be work only but that one picture she couldn't resist having it and neither could he having a family portrait on his desk as well. They took lots of pictures the walls of the house could attest to that and the loft had plenty of photos on the walls as well. Mick picked up the picture and looked at it, "Can you believe we've had her for almost three years now?"

Beth stood up and moved into his arms hugging his waist, "It seems like she's always been ours. You're such a natural father Mick, and she looks so much like you I sometimes forget how she came to be with us."

Mick kissed her head, "Me? Don't short change yourself Beth you've been a wonderful mother. She may look like me but trust me your curiosity has rubbed off on her."

Beth grinned, "She such a happy kid. By the way Alice is coming over this weekend."

"Those two are inseparable sometimes," Mick set the picture down and moved both hands to Beth's hips. His lips moved to hers touching in a soft brush at first before deepening it caressing his tongue against her lips that she opened instantly inhaling him, breathing him in as their tongues met and danced caressing fangs causing moans of pleasure.

Mick pulled back, "Let's go upstairs baby."

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's one of your best ideas today." Mick wiggled his eyebrows as he swept her up into his arms and headed out of their office, across the hall to the loft and upstairs to their master suite.

They had celebrated their four year anniversary just 2 months ago by revisiting the spot of their honeymoon. Josef and Jean happily took Kayla for the time they loved that girl and loved watching her grow up into a bright young girl. No matter how often they made love it never got old, always passionate and special only making them want the other more.

Josef leaned over Jean's shoulder kissing her cheek, "Good afternoon."

Jean smiled back at him as she continued to fix her hair in the mirror, "Good afternoon. Almost ready for your meeting?"

Josef smirked, "Jean my love I'm always ready."

Jean rolled her eyes with a laugh as she stood up her shoulder length hair straight with a slight curl to it in portions. Making sure she turned everything off she headed for the closet and slipped her robe off as she reached for a light pink blouse and black skirt with a light pink swirl pattern on its bottom that stopped just below her knee. When she came out Josef was tying his tie his eyes on her.

Giving a soft twirl Jean smiled, "How do I look?"

"Ravishing as always my love," Josef finished his tie and moved to take her outstretched hand spinning her back into him so he could kiss her lips.

"Always the charmer," Jean pulled back straightening his tie just right.

Josef winked at her as he grabbed his jacket, "Seems we're both headed downtown…care to share a car. I wouldn't mind your thoughts on my proposal."

"I thought you were always ready?" She teased, always happy to help so glad he trusted her with his work.

"I am ready but I will concede you have a certain finesse with things," he held up a file as they walked towards the door.

"I'd love to," she took the file and walked to the waiting car with his hand on the small of her back.

_David,_

_I'm sorry it takes me so long to respond but I will be headed to LA on business next week. It will be great to see you again after everything, I'll call you when I'm in town we can meet for drinks._

_ Mia_

David held the letter in his hand as he thought about seeing her again; it had been a lifetime ago. He and Candice both still worked for Josef, he the head of security and her his primary legal counsel both had officers in the building making it easy for them to spend time together even when they were both swamped.

Unsure what to think of a visit from Mia David shoved the letter into his desk. He did enjoy talking to her, she knew William and as much as it hurt to think about his past it also sometimes helped. Part of him knew he should talk to Candice about these things but he didn't want things to change, they were so happy why mess with a good thing.

Seth lay breathing hard against the floral sheets his body still recovering. His body was satisfied but no matter how many times he found his release his heart never seemed to stop aching. Brittany or Brenda or whatever her name was he couldn't really remember what she had said back in the club through the daze of alcohol was starting to curl up beside him.

Sitting up quickly and getting out of bed he made for the bathroom, he didn't want to cuddle. It was too intimate. More importantly it made him think of her more and he couldn't have that, all he wanted was sex. Thankfully when he returned to the room his cell was blaring in his discarded pants.

As he retrieved it he saw the girl had gotten up making her way to the kitchen not seeming to care if he wanted to cuddle or not. "Hello…yeah I'll be there in a bit."

He hung up the phone and said a quick goodbye to his latest one night stand after he was dressed. As he left he knew what he was doing was wrong, it wasn't him but the pain in his heart seemed to lessen slightly if only for a minute when he was distracted by an eager body.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay so this is the start of our new tale…yes I know you all probably have questions and I can probably guess what is at the top of that list. But all will be revealed in due time, I promise. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the others.


	2. Chapter 2:  New Case

**Chapter 2: New Case**

Beth sat in her office freshly showered after her and Mick's bout of lovemaking, now she was waiting on her 3 o'clock appointment to arrive. A few minutes before three a knock came from the door, Beth took in the scent before opening the door. "You must be Mr. Sharp, please come on in."

Mr. Sharp was an attractive man in his late twenties, his black hair cut low and his eyes were a deep green but they held a deep sadness. "I'm sorry to be so vague on the phone I just…I know how it must look."

"Please have a seat Mr. Sharp and tell me about it."

"Call me Peter please," Beth nodded. "My wife, Sabrina is missing. Technically she's not my wife, we weren't married by legal standards but to us we were, it's a long story."

Beth smiled, "I understand. Please continue how long has your wife been missing?"

"Since last night," he moved around in his chair. "The police said I have to wait to file a missing persons report that she might have just went out but she wouldn't have done that. Last night was our sorta anniversary she said she had to run out to get something she forgot for a surprise."

"What time was this?"

"She called me just before seven, I got home from the office at seven thirty and she wasn't home. I waited until eight and when I hadn't heard from her I got worried. I tried calling her cell but it just goes to voicemail and she never came home and I can't reach her anywhere."

"Do you know where she was going?"

Peter shook his head, "No it was part of some surprise she had been planning." He looked Beth in the eye, "Please tell me you can find her."

Beth stood up and moved to stand beside him, "I'll do everything in my power. Now I'm going to need a photograph, her cell number and provider information, vehicle information, and anything you can tell me about her."

"Of course I have all that with me, I was so glad you could see me. Here is everything I can think of if you need anything else please call and I will try and find out."

Beth took the file from him opening it to look at the photo it was of the two of them both smiling and clearly in love. "We will get right on this."

"Your partner, he's your husband?" Peter gestured towards the other side of the office.

"Yes he is," Beth nodded.

"Please find her; I want to really marry her." He laughed, "We tried twice but something always came up and our wedding got canceled so we just decided to say our vows to each other. To us we are married."

Beth felt a tug on her heartstrings she wanted to find this girl alive and get her married to this man. Beth showed Mr. Sharp out of the office and text Mick back at her desk that she had a new case that needed immediate attention.

Allie sat in the break room drinking her meal sitting alone with files in front of her. She tried to stay busy pulling doubles as often as she could working both her regular shift and special rounds in the ER to keep her mind full and off of one thing. It didn't matter really no matter how busy she was she would see someone with his hair cut, or his body build and she would instantly think about him.

"_Allie please just talk to me," Seth came into the hospital and found her._

"_Please leave Seth, I don't want to have to call security."_

_Seth didn't leave he continued with everyone around watching, "Just talk to me. Tell me what changed."_

_Allie picked up the phone and asked security to come to their location. Seth just looked at her not ready to give up sure if he just kept talking she would come to her senses. "Allie please I love you. You know I love all of you."_

_Security arrived, "Sir we need you to come with us."_

"_Allie please—"_

"_Seth just leave me alone please. Move on."_

"_I can't, you have my heart."_

_Allie turned to leave as security guided him out of the building. Tears running down her cheeks as she made her way to an empty room shutting herself away from the prying eyes. "I should just leave. I should just relocate and be done with this."_

Rubbing her eyes Allie sat back in her chair coming back to the present. The last few months had been hell to her. Six months, how long she had been without him or any reason to smile. He had tried for months to try and get her to talk to him but she turned him away and wouldn't see him knowing it was too hard that a clean break was best, that she couldn't let him change her mind. She hadn't heard from him in the last two months he must finally have forgotten her and moved on, a thought that both pained and pleased her. She wanted him to move on and find someone normal, someone who could give him everything he deserved, someone that wasn't her, but still it hurt to think of him with another. Now she just had to find a way to go on as well.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3:  Canceled Date

**Chapter 3: Canceled Date**

Kayla was playing in the loft watching a little TV while she ate her after school snack of apple slices while Mick and Beth were in the office starting on their new case. Beth had filled Mick in on what Mr. Sharp had given her.

"I'm waiting on a text about where her cell phone last pinged and if by chance it's still on. I'm also waiting on Coop to get back to me, her vehicle has a GPS locator in it and he's trying to find it. I have all her accounts being monitored and checked all the hospitals for patients matching her description with no luck."

Mick sat back and took in his Beth in charge, she had really became an amazing asset to the business. She knew things he didn't, using not only her vampire senses to help but her charm and know how. "You're amazing you know that."

Beth grinned, "I know but I never tire of hearing it from you."

Mick grinned back, "I guess there's not much we can do right now besides wait."

"Shouldn't take long for Coop to get the GPS or for my contact to get me the cell information."

"Just who is this contact, I've never heard of this one."

"Remember that case I took last year with the man who was accused of rape but he said it was consensual well he now works at a compliance center. He was cleared of charges but his name was tarnished so I helped him get proof that that girl had framed him. He knows I don't call him often and if I do it's serious; besides I pay good for the information."

Mick grinned, "My top notch investigator."

Beth stood up and walked to sit on the edge of Mick's chair leaning in to kiss him when they heard a soft knock on the open door, "Momma? Daddy?"

They looked up, "Come on in sweetie." Kayla came over to them happily skipping crawling up into Mick's lap.

"Can I do after school things?"

Mick smiled, "What kind of after school things?"

She looked down then up at them with her soft eyes, "Karate and dance."

"Both wow that's big," Beth was excited to see her girl so ambitious.

"But momma Alice takes dance and Andrew takes karate. They both sound like lots of fun."

Beth knew both took classes she also knew they took them on the same day and time, "You know sweetie that Andrew and Alice have class at the same time. So you wouldn't be able to be in both of their classes."

Kayla's smile dropped some, "I know."

"We'll look into the programs okay sweetie and see what they require."

Kayla hugged Beth tight, "Thank you momma."

Mick chuckled, "Come on my little dancing ninja it's time for your language lesson."

Kayla hopped down from his lap and skipped out the door across the hall to the loft. Mick and Beth thought it would be good to teach her other languages early on when all studies show it is easier to retain them. First was Russian, Beth had thought it would be nice to know her mothers native language, the language she still remembered lullabies in.

Beth's phone began to chirp, "Looks like I got something."

As Seth walked up to his sisters door he chewed some breath mints and ran his hand over his face knowing he needed to shave when he got home. He knocked on the door and stepped back trying to bring up the most genuine smile he could but as soon as Danielle opened the door she knew it was fake the second she saw him. "You look like crap."

"Love you too Sis."

Seth stepped inside looking around the room for his nephews and seeing nothing, "Coop is upstairs with them now."

"What'd you need to see me about?" He asked even though he was pretty sure he knew what was on her mind.

Danielle looked her brother over hating the way he seemed to be spiraling out, "Seth, what are you doing?"

"Living my life. What else is there to do?"

"Seth…"

"Dani don't please, I'm fine I'm just having fun."

"I know you're hurt and acting out—"

"I'm fine this isn't about her."

"Seth I know you."

"No you don't!" Seth yelled. As soon as it was out he looked towards the stairs hoping his nephews didn't hear. He didn't want them to see him like this because despite his own protests he knew his sister was right this was all about Allie. Truth of the matter it's probably why he was so upset to be called out on it, he liked much better pretending like everything was okay, it made the lies he told himself easier. Thinking about her, about how she had up and dumped him hurt too much.

Danielle stood beside her brother and put her hand on his shoulder, "I just want you to be careful Seth. Please just promise me you'll be careful and if you need anything, any help you'll call."

He looked up into her eyes and it was clear he didn't have a choice but to promise. The concern for him so strong he couldn't ignore, "I promise."

"Good now would you like to see your nephews before you go? You know they love their Uncle Seth."

Danielle and Coop had had another child, a boy Nathan Alexander just a year after Lucas. Although they had originally decided to only have one child they had thought about having another over time when she wound up pregnant. Both joked that it was meant to be and knew just what to expect this time around.

This time though there were complications in the delivery and due to those she was no longer able to have children. It turned out to be okay since she was planning on having her tubes tied after this one not wanting to have anymore content with their two little boys. This time around Danielle knew right away that her friends were there to help her and she was back to her normal self much sooner with a little blood. Now she had Coop had two wonderful boys at just over 1 and 2 years old.

Seth stood up he did love spending time with his nephews and they made him forget too for a little while. "I'd love to see them."

David was sitting in his office when his phone rang, "McPhearson."

"David it's so good to hear your voice," a familiar voice caught his ear.

"Mia? Is that you?"

"Of course, I told you I'd call when I was in town. I have some meetings but then I'm free tonight. Have a drink with me."

David thought about his plans with Candice, "I have plans tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. I've been thinking about William lately."

"I…let me see if I can rearrange some things."

"Good I'll see you at the bar in the Ritz at nine." She disconnected the line before he could say anything more.

Sighing David dialed Candice's extension, "Hello handsome."

David grinned, "Hello yourself."

"I'm finishing everything up and should be able to leave in enough time to go home and change for our date."

"About that…I uh…something sorta came up."

"Oh okay," he could hear the disappointment in her voice. She looked forward to their nights out, just as much as he did.

"Mia came into town on business and she wants to have drinks and catch up," he told her hoping she would understand.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her," he could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"I…well I…" David didn't know how to explain that he had been planning on seeing Mia alone. He didn't want to hurt her feelings not including her but he also wanted to make sure Mia knew to keep the past in the past.

Candice caught the meaning of his stammering, "Of course I guess it has been decades you two probably want to catch up alone."

"I'm sorry to cancel on you."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home."

"I can't wait. I love you," he needed to hear her say it so he could tell how upset she was.

"I love you too," she meant it. Slightly hurt that he was not only canceling their date night she had spent a good deal of time picking out the perfect outfit and planning something special but that he was going to meet a former lover and she wasn't invited. As secure as she was in their love she still wanted to see this ex and size her up.

David ended the call and quickly dialed the florist having a beautiful bouquet sent to her office as a peace offering. Special instructions for them to come to his office first so he could approve and write on the card himself. After the flowers were on order he pulled up his search engine and did an image search for Mia amazed at how hundreds of pages came up to her. He looked at the picture and shook his head unsure what it is she wanted to talk about tonight.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4:  Intentions Clear

**Chapter 4: Intentions Clear**

Mick pulls up to where the GPS was coming from on Sabrina's Ford Fusion parked right behind a strip club. He looks at Beth with a raised brow, "I thought she went to pick up something for a surprise."

Beth looked over at him, "That's what the client said. Who knows maybe she was getting some dance lessons to surprise him with."

"Really is this where you learned your moves?" Remembering the countless times she had preformed a strip tease for him.

Beth grinned, "A girl's gotta have some secrets." She went over and found it was locked, "Her cell phone last pinged a couple blocks from here." She pulled out the spare key Peter had provided her with and unlocked the car.

Mick stopped just short of opening the door for Beth feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he smiled showing Beth. Coop had just sent them a picture of Kayla playing with the boys, she was more than happy to go sit with them while they did a little work and Coop and Danielle were more than happy to watch her for a bit knowing the boys loved having someone else to play with.

Slipping his phone back in his pocket Mick opened the door for Beth and they began to look inside. Mick picked up a sexy little number sitting in a bag in the passengers seat, "Looks like you may be right."

"I told you, I could feel it. He loves her Mick and well I just got a feeling that she didn't run off."

Not finding anything of use in the car Mick and Beth shut it locking the doors back as they walked the few blocks looking for her cell phone. Mick found it on the ground under a box by the dumpster, "It's been smashed. Think Coop can get anything off of it?"

"Don't know but we can try," Beth shrugged holding open a baggie for him to drop it in to before tossing his tissue in the trash.

Beth slipped it into her purse and pulled out her phone, "Do you think we should call Carl? There should be enough to get the police involved."

Mick shook his head, "Right now they might interfere. Why don't we see what we find first?"

"Sounds good to me," Beth put her phone back in her pocket.

"I'll go inside see if I can find out if anyone knew her," Mick looked in the direction of the strip club.

Beth raised her brow at him, "I love how almost all of your cases at some point find you up at a strip club."

Mick leaned in and kissed her softly, "You know I only have eyes for one woman. Besides this is technically your case."

David walked into the Ritz wearing his dark jeans and black button up shirt with his leather jacket looking around for Mia. He was on time and didn't know if she was already there or not. He still felt bad for canceling on Candice but she had sent him a flirty text after receiving his flowers so he knew he was forgiven.

"David?" The voice came from the bar.

David turned to see her sitting one long leg crossed over the other in a slinky little number leaving most of her back bare and a slit high enough to showcase those long legs. Her hair was long and swung over her shoulder as her eyes sparkled and her lips spread wide in a smile. "Mia?"

She stood up and walked towards him her hips swaying in her 6-inch heels, "David its so good to see you." She came to a stop right in front of him wrapping her arms around him kissing his cheek leaving a smudge of lipstick. Reaching up she wiped it away with her thumb.

"Mia you look just as enchanting as always."

She did a spin for him, "It has been so long David but you, you still look delicious."

David nodded towards the bar, "So what brings you to LA?"

After David pulled her stool out for her he took the seat next to her, "I had some meetings and a few photo shoots."

David nodded, "Sounds like you have done well for yourself."

Leaning in she nudged his arm, "Why so serious? You've never been shy with me David, you've never been quite…more rough and wild."

Shaking his head he looked at her, "I haven't seen you in decades and now here you are. I'm not the same man I was last time we met."

She grinned, "I'm sure you have plenty of new things to show me up in my suite and I have some things to show you as well."

"That won't be happening Mia, I'm in a relationship."

Mia looked him over, "Really? You are in a relationship?" David nodded. "That never stopped us from having a little fun before." She stroked his thigh.

David grabbed her hand jerking it away, "Not this time. I told you I'm different. I'm in love and I plan on spending eternity with her. I came here to talk as a friend and nothing more, if you are expecting something else…"

She pulled her wrist from his grip, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Of course I still want to catch up I can't deny I was hoping for a good roll or two in the hay such fond memories there but I can find other candidates for that part of the evening. I had no idea you had such a woman, you've never mentioned her before."

"I don't make a habit of discussing my relationship."

Mia looked to the bartender and ordered another Cosmo and David a Scotch as a peace offering, "I'd love to meet her; this girl that tamed you."

"She'd like to meet you too but I have a request. Please keep the past in the past. She knows we were more than friends in the past but I don't spend time dwelling on the past with her more focusing on the future."

Mia grinned as she sipped her drink, "I completely understand." She set her drink down and leaned forward on the bar flirting with the bartender as he refilled her drink. When she turned back to him she gave that signature smile that had made so many men crazy, "But we can still talk about the past right just the two of us?"

"Of course," David lifted his glass and clanked it to hers.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5:  Further Investigation

**Chapter 5: Further Investigation**

Mick came walking towards the Benz after 15 minutes shaking his head, "Nada. No one will talk to me about anything besides making my dreams come true." He slid into the drivers seat and looked at Beth, "Little do they know I already have everything I want."

Beth touched his cheek softly loving how sweet he was. "My turn."

Mick raised his brow, "You think they'll talk to you?"

Beth pointed to a sign, "They're looking for waitresses. I'll go in and fill out an application see if I can get any dirt."

"I don't like it," Mick looked at the place he had just come from. "You have no idea what the waitresses are wearing, or not wearing is a more accurate term."

"I didn't say I was going to take the job, just apply." Beth was already unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt leaving her stomach exposed as she undid her necklace and wrapped it around her waist before looking at Mick, "Trust me."

She grabbed wallet from her purse not wanting to take the whole thing in and walked towards the club moving her hips seductively as she went. Just before she went into the club she looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

Inside Beth could see what Mick had meant bras and barely there panties or thongs seemed to be the attire for the waitresses. She walked towards the bar thinking at least they had that much on and not some nipple pasties or something.

"What can I get for you?" The bartended came up to her looking her over.

Beth leaned on the bar pushing up her cleavage as she did, "An application."

The man looked from her to the stage and reached under the bar. Beth shook her head, "Not a dancer, a waitress."

Pulling out an application he slipped it in front of her and handed her a pen, "Fill this out and bring it back."

"Mind if I fill it out here, will save me time." The man shrugged like he didn't care he was just enjoying the scenery of his job. Beth walked to a table close to the back and sat there filling it out with false information.

As she sat there a group of girls came walking out the back and Beth caught the attention of the last one, "Excuse me."

The raven haired woman turned around eyeing Beth seeing the application in her hand, "Sorry I'm applying for the waitress position and I was just wondering if you could tell me about this place."

The woman looked at her and came to sit on the tables edge, "What do you want to know."

Beth looked around, "It seems like a good place. I mean I've heard about places where guys could just grab and touch all they wanted and no one stopped them. I see you have a bouncer does he protect you?"

"He does, he's a good guy anyone tries anything they're out."

Beth smiled, "What happened to the last waitress?"

"Don't know really she just disappeared no notice or anything."

Looking up at the stage Beth shook her head, "Maybe if I work here long enough I can pick up some moves for my boyfriend." Beth had moved her ring to her opposite hand and spun it around before coming inside.

Raven grinned, "Yeah we get women in here sometimes offering to pay us to teach them some moves."

"That sounds like fun, have you had any takers recently?"

"Not me but Jessie over there had one, some girl trying to do something special for an anniversary or something. She taught her some moves even helped her buy something to wear. She came by last night to pick it up," she looked around. "Sometimes they call or stop by to tell us how it worked out."

"I'd have to make it mandatory, I'm way to curious." Beth grinned.

Raven looked her over, "I got to get back to work but I hope you get the job." Raven took a couple steps then turned back, "And a heads up if Ronnie tries to get you to do anything for the interview don't fall for it, he thinks all us women who come to work here are brain dead."

"Thanks," Beth stood up and went to the bar once more and turned in her application before heading out the door.

Jean was sitting in the den sipping a glass of AB negative when she heard Josef come in, upset by the sound of the slammed door. He made his way into the den his stride determined a frown set on his face until his eyes met her and his face softened some, "Bad day?"

Grunting Josef went to the bar and filled himself a tall glass of scotch, "You have no idea."

Jean watched him and patted the seat next to her, "Talk to me."

After refilling his glass Josef joined her leaning in to give a breath stealing kiss, "I'm feeling better already."

"Such a flirt," she teased. She stroked his arm, "What's bothering you?"

"I received a call today from a reporter. Apparently one of the charities I am on the board of is under investigation. Seems the person I left in charge has been skimming money for himself."

"What are you going to do?"

"The rat is in the tar pits, I took care of him personally. I don't like reporters sniffing around or theft, now I just have to deal with this reporter and his questions."

Jean listened intently still learning day by day new things about their lives, "Will this cause problems for us…our secret?"

"It's clearly not my fault but this reporter is a pain in the ass." Josef dropped his head back to the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"They probably just want a story Josef." She reasoned, "Why not give him a better story?"

Josef sat up and looked at her, "What do you have in mind?"

Jean shrugged, "Give me a little while to think about it."

Finishing his drink Josef sat his glass down before pulling Jean into his lap, "How about we think of other things for a little while."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6:  Passion Forever

**Chapter 6: Passion Forever**

As they drove to pick up Kayla Beth filled Mick in on what she had found out. "I guess you can come back and try to talk to Jessie when she goes to leave. Maybe she'll tell you about Sabrina and you can get a lead."

"I can give it a try. What are you going to do?"

Beth grinned, "Laundry." Mick chuckled, "I'll go through everything again and see if I can come up with any leads from home." Mick took her hand in his as he drove in silence to pick up their girl.

When they got her home she was almost asleep in Mick's arms, she did have school the next day and it was past her bedtime. Mick tucked her in kissing her forehead before disappearing from the room silently shutting the door.

Mick made his way into the master bedroom and found Beth had stripped down to her panties and one of his Henley's she liked to sleep in when they weren't in the freezer. "I thought you were doing laundry?"

Beth grinned, "I am…but I think I may need those clothes you're wearing."

Mick took a few more steps towards her opening his jacket, "These clothes?" Beth nodded, "I would give them to you but I'm going back out again in a few hours remember."

Beth closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then I guess you better hurry up and get them off so I can have my way with you."

Mick growled playfully as he dropped his jacket to the floor before pinning Beth to the bed in the same second. "I love it when you say that."

Beth pushed open his shirt before moving down to his jeans, "I'm glad because I plan on having my way with you for an eternity." To punctuate her words Beth rolled them so he was beneath her, "Now I think these pants have to go."

She teasingly unbuckled and unzipped him before hooking her fingers in his belt loops and pulling them down his legs as he worked on tossing his shirt aside. When his pants were off Beth quickly stripped off the Henley she was wearing crawled up over top of him her breasts grazing up his stomach and chest the higher she got until her lips took his. Mick pulled Beth to him rolling her beneath him as he continued a slow passionate foreplay grinding his erect member against her, the little fabric between them too much.

Mick moved his way down her body kissing around her neck, down the center of her breast bone before taking her right nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping it gently as his hand stroked and pinched the other causing her to arch off the bed and into his touch. She always responded to him. He could work her like no one else ever had, even after a few years he always made her body sing as if it were their first time, never boring always amazing. After paying equal attention to both her bountiful breasts Mick trailed his kisses lower past her belly button, lower to the top of her panties. Looping his fingers in the thin straps on the side Mick pulled them off in one quick motion happy to see the moisture coating her juncture.

Before he could dive into her legs, Beth pulled him up quickly rolling him back beneath her giving him a grin. "My turn." Mick leaned back enjoying the way she moved her kisses down his chest giving his nipples a quick nip in return before moving down to his briefs. She looked up to him as she nudged them down little by little exposing more and more of his fabulous V muscle she loved kissing and nipping it softly as she felt his member just beneath her attentions throb as he moaned. She reviled in the way she could make him groan how at the very sight of her could make him hard with desire.

"Beth you're driving me nuts."

Beth slipped her hand down still teasing his muscles with her mouth and stroked his balls causing him to thrust upward. Beth grinned against him, "I think someone still has on too much."

Growling Mick pulled Beth back to him rolling her beneath him as he quickly tossed his briefs aside, "Now I'm naked."

Beth grinned, "Just the way I like you."

Mick couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed her again and again. He loved her so much she could drive him crazy with want or just per exasperation sometimes and he never wanted it to change. He nudged her legs further open seating himself between them as she wrapped them around his narrow hips pulling him forward. Mick held back stroking her wet entrance with his tip, rubbing small circles of madness around her nub as she thrust against him trying to bring him deep inside her. Mick kept up his sweet torture as long as he could stand but he wanted her too desperately and he saw the pleasure in her eyes and knew he needed to be inside her when she came. With a quick thrust he was home. Always tight as a glove Mick had to stay still for a moment to gather himself before he began to thrust with her slowly at first before quickly building up to a pounding speed.

Beth held onto his face his eyes looking back at her both showing deep love and need frosted over with desire for what would send them both to completion. Beth pulled him closer as he pushed harder, her mouth moving down his neck as she felt his on hers before together the bit down in an explosion of blood and ecstasy. Mick collapsed on Beth as her body continued to milk him dry as she licked at her mark having well closed already. "I love you."

Mick lifted his head before rolling them to their sides, "I love you Beth."

Beth curled up into his arms, "I know, I can taste it." She looked up at him, "That is my favorite thing about being a vampire I think, I can not only tell in the way you love me but I can taste it and feel it in a whole new way."

Mick pulled her close kissing the top of her head as he held her, "I've tasted that since the day you first got me to bite you."

"Let's take a short nap then you can get ready to go see that girl and I can finish some things around the house."

"Always doing chores at night so you can do them in vamp speed," Mick teased.

"Using my powers for good is all," she closed her eyes as Mick stroked her back until they had both fallen asleep.

When David arrived home Candice was already in their freezer. He had spent a little longer than he had intended talking with Mia, they had went to her suite but only to be able to talk more freely and not have to worry about people listening in. She had gotten him talking about some funny stories about him and William she remembered partially.

After showering and drying off David opened the freezer lid and slipped inside leaning over to kiss Candice softly as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, "Hey baby. I didn't mean to wake you."

Candice rolled with him curling her body against his, "How did things go with Mia?"

"They went good, I meant to be home sooner but we started talking and…"

"It's fine, I ended up staying late in the office something came up."

"Anything bad?"

"I'll leave Josef to fill you in," she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel on you," David kissed her back pressing his lips to hers hungrily.

When Candice pulled back she looked at him, "I admit I was disappointed at first but the flowers were very sweet and I…I understand. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I was wondering if you have plans tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So you can come meet Mia, I know you want to." David quickly added, "And I'd like you to as well…if you're comfortable with it. Besides once we leave her I believe I owe you a rain check."

"I can't wait to meet her," Candice kissed him once more before placing her head on his chest, "Good morning."

David grinned hugging her closer, "Good morning." He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Candice in his arms.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7:  Taken

**Chapter 7: Taken**

Sabrina woke with a throbbing headache, her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the darkness. After blinking away the grogginess trying to remember why her head hurt so bad and where she was it hit her. Sitting straight up she fell back a bit dizzy but still determined to see where she was remembering only a man coming behind her and drugging her.

Looking around she saw little in the darkness but the twin bed she was on and what looked like a small vanity opposite of the bed with a mirror. At the foot of the bed there was light coming through bars on the door letting in little light that she made her way for. The door had no handle on the inside but her hands found a light switch in her path flipping it on and giving herself light. Turning back to her confines she thought briefly how it looked like a jail cell. The room was a soft shade of pink and the vanity had beauty supplies and such on it and to her left she saw a room screen and behind it found a toilet and small sink.

Sabrina's heart was pounding in her chest as she realized how much of her first thought of a jail cell this was. "Hello," she tried yelling but her voice wavered.

"Hello," she called again with more strength as she held onto the hole in the door with bars. She looked out into the dark hallway and saw three other doors like hers, "Is anyone there?"

"Don't yell," a voice came from one of the doors and Sabrina saw hands holding the bars.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"We're his prisoners. He takes us out to play like dolls then kills us if he doesn't like you."

"Who are you?" She asked in a loud whisper her heart beating frantically trying to figure this out. She had been kidnapped, and was being held.

"Lindsey, Lindsey Gaskins. What's your name?"

"Sabrina…Sharp." She knew her name was still Bauder but if she were to die it was going to be with the name she so wanted to be hers.

"Are we the only ones?"

"Right now its just us and Tara down here, Sharon's up top with him. Tara hasn't said anything much since she came back down. Before you there was Renee and I'm sure before us there were others."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know I figure around a month and a half, two months. Down here you lose track of time and up there you're too busy playing a part and trying not to die."

Sabrina's mind raced trying to get as much information as she could to figure it out, try to make sense of it all, find a way out of this nightmare. "Who is he? What does he want with us?"

"We call him Brice. Who knows what he wants, you just do what you're told."

"What does he do…when he takes you up there?" Her voice wavered again unsure she wanted the answer sure it wasn't pleasant.

"You'll see soon enough. He'll play with you next, you're shinny and new."

"Play how?"

"Play house, be the perfect little wife and do whatever he tells you to do." This came from a new voice, opposite from Lindsey, "You talk, you cook for those of us down here, you have sex and tell him you love him."

"Tara I was starting to think you'd…"

"I thought about it," Tara admitted.

Sabrina was shocked holding to the bars so her legs wouldn't collapse, "He forces you…he rapes you?"

"Usually the first time, but then you learn to accept it and…participate. It hurts less that way, and you stay alive longer."

"You just let him do that? I'd rather be dead."

"That's up to you honey, I want to live and I'll do whatever it takes to survive," Lindsey's voice got louder to prove her point.

A door opening was heard up the stairs and Sabrina saw a woman coming down with large Tupperware box of what smelled like food. Sabrina watched as the woman come closer setting the container on a small bench in the hallway, she had long straight blonde hair her make up all done looking like a normal person not someone who was being held against their will.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked at her, "I'm Sharon. I've brought dinner."

She reached inside and pulled out one tray of food and walked to Tara's door. She opened it easily and handed the tray to Tara who Sabrina saw for the first time with her small stature and her disheveled black hair. After taking her tray Tara disappeared back inside her cell and Sharon closed the door. Sharon repeated the process with Lindsey who Sabrina saw had wild red curls and big full lips and was taller than Sharon or Tara. Again after handing the tray over she closed the door without a problem, Sabrina couldn't believe these women weren't even trying to make a run for it.

It was her turn and Sharon took the last tray from the box, "Please don't try to escape. It'll only make him angry."

Her heart sank, they didn't try because they knew this already. Maybe they had tried and failed. She stepped back and allowed Sharon to open her door and step inside. She stepped forward and took the tray, "Tonight is lasagna with garlic bread. I'll be down later to pick up the dishes and bring you some clothes."

"You're up there…why don't you make a run for it?" Sabrina had to know, none of this was making any sense. Maybe they hadn't been raised like she had to always fight, to never give up but surely no one wanted to be a victim.

Sharon looked at the newest of his victims, "He's super fast and stronger than a normal man, you can't escape. When one of us tries he just gets mad and that makes it worse. He's not so bad…not when you do what he says."

Sabrina looked at her tray, "I'm allergic to nuts in case that matters."

Sharon smiled, "We all do the cooking for each other I won't use any, just tell the others so they know."

"Thank you. I will get out of here."

Sharon stepped out of the cell closing the door behind her, "I wish you wouldn't try. He might just kill you, its those of us that are left behind that have to deal with his mood."

Sabrina sat on the bed with her meal as she listened to Sharon go back up the stairs. She pushed the food on her plate around and around before taking a small bite reasoning that she was hungry and if she was going to escape she would need to have her strength.

_Allie opened the door as he came off the elevator, "We need to talk."_

_His soft happy expression changed seeing how solemn she looked walking inside before he could even kiss her. He knew something was going to happen, his insides started to tighten. "What's the matter?"_

_Allie sat in the chair so he wouldn't be able to sit beside her but instead of sitting on the couch he sat on the coffee table to be closer trying to take her hands in his. She pulled back crossing her arms around her as if it would held herself together, "We're over."_

"_Over what?"_

"_I don't think we should see each other anymore Seth."_

"_WHAT?"_

_She looked him in the eye keeping her mind on the thought that was getting her through, better sooner than later. "It's over Seth, I'm sorry but—"_

"_Why?" He tried to reach for her but she was out of the chair and behind it before he could._

"_Does it matter? It's over, this just…it isn't working."_

"_Allie I don't understand I love you, you love me. What happened?"_

"_I just can't do this anymore Seth. I'm going to go for a walk, please get whatever things you have here."_

"_I'm not going anywhere," he tried to go to her but she was much faster and always moved before he could pull her to him. She knew if he held her, kissed her she would cave her heart was breaking and she needed to get out of there before things could go wrong._

"_Goodbye Seth," she grabbed her keys and was out the door leaving him in an empty apartment._

_Allie took the stairs sniffling back tears as she got to the main level. She spoke to the doorman, telling him that once Seth left he was not to be allowed into the building again to see her. She took off down the street and just kept walking her head down as she searched for some quite place to go to cry._

Allie sat up in her freezer wiping the streaks of ice from her face. Vampires weren't supposed to dream, she preferred the black abyss to this, these horrible memories of everything she had lost. "He's moved on…he moved on…just like I told him to. Now I just have to find a way to do the same."

She lay back down in her freezer seeing the very clear always present reminder of him. It was faint but she could still make out where he had written 'I love you' over her face in the freezer one day he spent the night, she knew she should wipe it away but she could bring herself to. Just because she couldn't have him, she still had two great years of memories maybe she could focus on those instead of the end.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8:  Partners

**Chapter 8: Partners**

Coop had just finished feeding the boys when Danielle came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked up at the guys of her life one in particular giving her a sexy grin. "Thank you for getting them ready."

Coop came over and kissed her soundly, "Not a problem I love it."

"Are you going to be late?"

Looking at his watch he did the quick math, "I have plenty of time to make my meeting."

"I don't want you rushing, go on and amaze them. I'm going to get some things together and then head in to the lab."

Danielle had been working for Josef on analyzing the sample of the cure he had kept when he turned it over to Lance. He had no desire to be human and frankly neither did any of the others, even Mick had come to accept himself much more now with Beth and Kayla in his life but still it could prove to be needed in the future.

"I'll see you tonight," he kissed her pulling at her bottom lip as his hands pulled her bottom into him before turning back to his boys.

"You guys be good today. Daddy has to go to work but I'll see you later."

"Bye daddy," Lucas hugged Coop with all his might.

Coop stood up and was heading for the door keys in hand when he turned back and waved, "Look after mom and bubby for me."

Danielle grinned as Lucas turned to Nathan and started to play with him once more. He was such a good older brother. The advantage of them being close in age was that they wouldn't be too far behind, not feel out of place. She wanted her sons to be close.

She remembered when she first found out she was pregnant, much in the same way as before via the vampire pregnancy test. They found out early on that she was going to be having another boy, outnumbered Coop had teased her. It worked out good though she loved having too little boys, they were a handful sure but they reminded her of Seth.

Shaking off the feelings of helplessness for her brother Danielle grabbed her bag and got the boys ready to go. Josef had arranged for her to have a nanny at the lab and a nursery/daycare on the next floor up so she could keep her boys close while she worked. Being a stay at home mom had been okay for a short time but she wanted to be working, she missed being in a lab.

After both boys were tucked away in their car seats Danielle got herself adjusted and headed for the office smiling as she heard Lucas babbling on happily about something she couldn't quite make out but it was making him happy.

"Make a story on the clinic," Jean leaned up and kissed Josef's lips.

Josef groaned, "What?"

Smiling Jean slide the freezer open and sat up, "Get up I have an idea to get the reporter off your back."

Josef opened his eyes in time to see Jean getting out of the freezer. "This is the first thing on your mind when we wake up?"

Jean looked back at him as she slipped her robe on, "Of course, I don't want reporters snooping around I love our life here and I don't want to leave it yet."

Slipping on his own silk bottoms Josef pulled her to his arms, "You have made me soft woman. When I wake I only think of your naked body pressed to mine."

Giggling Jean wrapped her hands around his neck pulling his face to hers kissing him softly, "I doubt anything was soft about you if that's what you were thinking about."

Groaning Josef pulled back, "If we start this we'll never get to work."

Jean pulled back walking away, "Yes and we need to give that reporter something else to focus on."

Josef followed her out of their room and to the den where they had breakfast before speaking of Jean's idea. "So my love what story should we give our reporter to focus on that's bigger than me?"

Leaning forward Jean let her lips hover just above his, "Has anyone ever told you what a big ego you have?"

"I don't know is it ego or just confidence," Josef teased right back.

Closing the distance she kissed his grinning lips, "We shall see. My idea was to simply have him focus on the good you've done instead of this silly misunderstanding you had no idea about."

"Like?"

"The clinic," she sat up straight as she looked at him. "Think about it, we help women each and every day because of you."

"I didn't start the clinic I just gave it a face lift."

Jean raised her eyebrow, "Now you're being modest." Josef shrugged, "Look Josef before you turned me and I helped out we helped women sure but we didn't have the resources we do now. This new clinic aside from being beautiful and professional it provides more than we could before."

Josef grinned, "I should hire you as my PR expert."

"I'm being serious Josef."

Josef could see she was and gave a nod showing he was taking her serious, "I've been talking to some people about the prospect of buying some motels and hotels and refinishing them, using them for women to stay in when they have no where else to go. Something that could give them some privacy and space to get on their feet," Jean could see the question in his eye as she finished.

"Why haven't you talked to me about this?"

"I was going to, I just wanted to have all my plans in order first. I wanted facts, figures, plans, everything ready before I brought it to you. I want to present this to you like I would to the rest of the contributors to see what you thought then not as your wife's project."

Josef squeezed her hand, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Jean. How far are you with your presentation?"

Jean smiled up at him, "I was planning on finishing it up in the next couple of days."

"Then I look forward to listening to it," Josef pulled her back to him kissing her lips. When he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers, "You know that you could just order this done without my approval."

"I could but that wouldn't be fair. Equal partners all the way, this is more than a little shopping spree." Josef had been on her since they were married, before that really to not feel as though the mansion or the cars or anything were his, but theirs. It had taken a while but she had come to feel more comfortable in that, going out shopping with the girls and spending money without feeling the need to ask him.

He was happy she consulted him on this, large matters were something to do as partners. Josef grinned, "This is one of the many reasons I love you."

Jean stoked his jaw, "You can show me more when we get home. Right now I need to get ready and head to work…I have a presentation to finish."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9:  Captive

Hello everyone. I have been up for over 36 hours at this point so I am ready to hit the sheets. Anyways have a good night and a Merry Christmas to all!

**Chapter 9: Captive**

Sabrina hadn't been able to sleep much through the night surprised she slept at all but when Lindsey and Tara stopped talking to her she didn't have anything to do but lie there and think. Sharon was true to her word and came down to pick up the dishes and brought her a pair of pajamas and an extra pair of undergarments and fitted sweats. She was able to clean up in the sink finding everything she needed there, making the best of things she kept her mind on the task at hand until she had nothing else to do. She thought about Peter and how he must be feeling, their anniversary and they were separated. "I'll come back to you baby," she whispered to herself.

She heard the door up the stairs opening and stood up in time to see Sharon brining breakfast. "What day is it?"

"Friday," Sharon looked up at her. Sabrina realized she had been taken on Wednesday and that she must have slept for a while after she had been taken.

Sharon handed out the food like the night before, "Here is breakfast."

When she stepped into Sabrina's cell she saw the look in her eyes, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Guarding the door."

Sharon shook her head, "He doesn't have to guard the door. All the doors and windows are locked and you need a special key to get out. If you try breaking the window he hears and he'll be there before you make it out…Renee tried that."

"He has to leave the house at some point."

"When he leaves we all stay down here."

Sabrina looked at her tray and saw a couple of pills sitting beside her tray, "What's that?"

"An iron supplement and multi vitamin," she gave Sabrina a sad smile, "I have to get back up there."

When Mick came out of the freezer he came down into the loft and poured himself breakfast. After going to the club to talk to Jessie for leads he had came back to the loft to shower and get some freezer time knowing Beth and Kayla would be getting up and ready for school. After he was dressed in clean clothes he headed across the hall to the office to see Beth was already behind her desk, "Morning sleepy."

Mick grinned as he looked at her, "Morning yourself. Our little girl at school?"

"Of course, I've been going over everything we have thus far and nothing. Did you find anything out when you went back to the club?"

Mick came and sat in front of Beth's desk, "Not much. Jessie confirmed your belief, Sabrina had come to learn some moves as a surprise for her husband. She had come by that night to pick up the outfit she had ordered and had sent to the club so Peter wouldn't see it. Jessie said she picked up the outfit and headed out that was it."

"Well we know where she last was…we also know she made it to her car if the package was in there. Coop sent me her call log, her last call was at 7:12 to 611."

"So we're assuming that she was taken at that time. Whoever took her dragged her a few blocks and smashed her cell phone, the 6 and 9 are pretty close maybe she was trying to call for help when he smashed it."

"I was thinking the same thing. So we have our window now we just need to figure out where he was taking her and what he wants with her."

"What did she do?"

"She is a financial consultant for a well known company. She got her degree majoring in business and also has a minor in psychology, has been working there since she graduated almost 5 years ago. That's where she and Peter met."

"Let's look into her recent clients maybe someone lost some money and had a grudge."

Beth nodded and started typing on the computer when her phone rang, "Beth St. John."

"I heard you were looking for a woman?"

Beth frowned, "Hey Guillermo yeah we're working a case."

"Travis passed on the basics…this girl they just found matches the basic description."

"We'll be right down," she looked at Mick who had overheard the call. She disconnected and stood up logging off her computer quickly, "I hope this isn't her Mick."

"I know baby I know."

Candice had went into the office early so she could be finished and head home to freshen up before meeting up with Mia. She was secure in what she and David had but she still wanted to look her best when she met the ex. All she had was a first name, not even enough to run any background on or ask around about.

Gathering up her things she headed for the elevator calling David, "Hey baby I'm heading home now to change. Are you still picking me up at home?"

David grinned, "I'm finishing up some things here but shouldn't be too long. How long will it take you to get ready?"

"About 30 minutes or so I just want to freshen up."

David grinned, "You always look fresh and wonderful."

"Good, but I want to change. I'll see you at home."

"I look forward to it," David hung up and put his head in his hands. He knew tonight was going to be interesting, he just hoped it went okay.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10:  Dead End

**Chapter 10: Dead End**

Mick held his hand on the small of Beth's back as they made their way down into the morgue to meet with Guillermo. When they came to the door they saw he was talking to a man in a white coat and figured it would be best to duck out of sight until the man left. They ended up standing next to the supply room door down the hall which made Beth grin, "What are you grinning at?"

Beth pointed to the room sign, "Fond memories."

Mick realized that was the same closet that he had taken her hard against when they were pretending to be broken up due to a blackmail scheme. "I was so desperate to see you…to touch you."

"I know, I felt the same way. When you pulled me in there…once I realized it was you I was in heaven. I think this might be the most adventurous place we've made love."

Mick grinned leaning down to give her a kiss, "Anytime I'm with you is heaven."

Beth wrapped her arms around his waist loving the way he always made her feel loved, even through all of their hardships and mishaps they were stronger having went through them. Hearing the man talking to Guillermo leave they made their way back to where Guillermo did his work, "He sounded pleased."

Guillermo looked up and rolled his eyes, "Please he thinks he's my boss. Like he does a damn thing but sign some papers I don't even know the last time he did an autopsy. Anyway I'm sure you'd like to see the girl."

Beth took Mick's hand as Guillermo lead them to a draw and opened it, "She was brought in last night. She matches the basic description. No ID or anything was found on her and no hits on her prints as of yet."

Beth waited for him to pull the sheet back finding herself hoping it wasn't their girl. Sure she had gotten used to finding many of their subjects in the morgue on these slabs under the crisp white sheet but this girl, she didn't want to find her like this, she wanted to bring her home so she could marry the man she loved. Sensing Beth's mood Mick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as Guillermo pulled the sheet back.

Beth breathed a sigh, "It's not her."

Mick looked her over, "Beth's right but they do have a very similar look. Same hair, same basic body type, the same facial type."

"You're right," Beth looked at the body scenting it over. "Mick do you smell that?"

Mick inhaled, "Vampire." He looked at Guillermo, "Has anyone else seen the body?"

Guillermo shook his head, "No one. I picked up on the scent as well but I don't know it. They found her in an alley I figured it might have been one passing by. I haven't done the exam yet so I don't know COD yet."

"Thank you for calling us," Beth took a copy of the picture of Sabrina out of her purse and handed it to him. "This is the girl we're looking for."

Guillermo studied it and the dead body, "Damn they do look alike."

Mick looked at Beth, "You ready to head back to the loft?"

"You guys want your stash while you're here?"

"That would be nice," Beth took the offered dark trash bag full of blood baggies and put it into her oversized purse. "Thank you for everything Guillermo. Don't let that dickhead boss get you down."

Guillermo smiled, "I won't besides I don't know how much longer he'll be my boss."

Mick chuckled as he led Beth out towards the elevator. "Back to square one."

"Let's go to the office and start from the beginning."

Seth made his way into Kostan Industries with a slight headache but sober and ready for another day. His talk with his sister had done little to help only making it clearer to him that he couldn't lie to himself this was about Allie. He wasn't the type to go out and get drunk and have one night stands, he had missed that part of growing up and when he was with Allie he was glad for it, but now that she was gone he didn't want to get attached to anyone else. It wouldn't be fair to anyone really, he knew he couldn't love anyone else when he still loved Allie no matter how much it hurt inside, that she just decided to end what they had when he was so sure it was perfect.

Shaking his head clear he swallowed a couple of aspirin and headed into the office he did his work. He was grateful to Josef for this job and for all he had done for his family but he couldn't help but dislike him in part. Josef was Allie's sire and friend they were close and could visit with her whenever he wanted unlike him who was bared from her building and after being tossed from the hospital he hadn't gone back. Sighing he sat down to get started he knew he had to get his head off of this.

"Are you Seth Nelson?"

Seth looked up to the blonde woman standing in front of him, she was beautiful 5'8 in flats, shoulder length blonde hair that framed her lightly tanned skin, soft peach lips and hazel eyes that seemed to him to hold sadness. "Yes," he answered unsure who she was.

She extended her hand, "I'm Kimberly Locke your new trainee."

Seth shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

She took the seat across from him, "You look surprised. I'm not too early am I?"

"No, no I just…I forgot. I apologize I…it was mentioned to me but my mind has been on other things this morning. Please forgive me."

"It's okay I understand, trust me do I."

Seth looked around his desk then to Kimberly, "So why don't you tell me what you are familiar with while I clean up this mess then I can show you what I do."

"Sounds good to me," she gave him a soft smile and started to explain.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11:  Meeting the Ex

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Ex**

David held Candice against him as they walked out of the elevator with silly grins on their faces. Just before the doors had opened they had been pressed into one corner kissing and touching like giggly teenagers. They were meeting up in Mia's room so that they could talk privately then if all went well they could always go down to the bar.

David knocked on Mia's door leaning over and kissing Candice's temple, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she grinned at him squeezing his hand on her hip.

Mia opened the door looking fabulous in a slinky silk dress that played off her many womanly curves, "David so glad to see you again." She looked to Candice, "This must be…"

"Candice," David quickly added knowing he had told Mia her name the other night. Candice looked Mia over head to toe and was taken aback by her beauty, she was exotic and Candice was sure she recognized her from somewhere.

"Nice to meet you," Mia extended her hand to Candice and they shook before she gestured for them to come in and make themselves comfortable.

David squeezed Candice's hip feeling her tense up slightly as Mia invited them in. "You look very familiar."

Candice looked to Mia who smiled, "I'm currently a model but I have my own designer line."

"Oh yes," Candice tried to hide her shock. "I think I have a couple of your pieces."

"So tell me about yourself Candice. I know nothing about you other than you seemed to have tamed David here."

Candice and David sat side by side on the small couch in the suite while Mia sat on the loveseat across from them. She took in the way they kept touching even if he wasn't holding her their bodies would touch like magnets drawn together, the way he looked at her and the scent of their passion so close to bubbling over.

"I'm legal council to Josef Kostan of Kostan Industries, I used to work for the DA."

"Oh a lawyer," she looked between the two. "So how did you meet? Did our David here get into trouble and need your expertise?"

Candice laughed, "No but is that something he used to do? Get into trouble a lot?"

"We met through Josef but I wasn't in any trouble," David added.

Mia could see how David was trying to steer the conversation and was all to happy to help, "Pardon me for asking but how old are you? You don't smell more than a year or two."

Candice grinned looking at David, "Just over really. I was human when we got together. We fell in love and he turned me."

Mia was shocked, "You never mentioned you were a sire."

"It's not something I think about, it just is." He kissed Candice softly, "It's as natural as being you don't think you just are."

"Someone tried to kill me when I was with the DA, they didn't like how close I was getting and tried to shut me up. I was going to die but what the killer didn't know is I was in love with a vampire," she smirked squeezing David's hand knowing how he hated that night and the thought of losing her.

Candice looked at Mia taking care to notice the way she acted and the scent coming from her. "So tell me about your time way back when."

Mia looked to David a question clear I her eyes and seeing his reaction, "Those times…not much to say. Just a different way of life, besides I find the modern world so much more fun."

"How so?"

"Technology is a beautiful thing, freezers, easier access to blood, better bathrooms, need I mention women's power."

"Amen to that."

David shook his head, "I can tell I'm in trouble now."

"Oh and we have the fashion, I love your heels where did you get them?"

Candice held up one of her feet with the sexy black heel, "Josef knows many of the designers and he gets access to new product before they are available. I believe these are from the new Jimmy Choo line."

"So cute," Mia complimented.

They continued their evening for a while with small talk mostly Candice and Mia talking about fashion and best places to shop. David could tell even as Candice acted calm and at peace she was really on full alert taking in all information.

As they left Mia gave Candice a small partial hug before turning and giving David one as well kissing his cheek quickly. They said goodbye and Mia showed them out, David had his arm wrapped back around Candice's waist as he leaned into her ear as they waited for the elevator, "What would you like to do now?"

Candice looked to him and kissed him, "Anything?"

"Anything," he had promised to make it up to her for canceling.

"Take me dancing."

David grinned, "My pleasure."

Sabrina was still working over everything she had learned so far from the other women. They seemed much more resigned to their fate. She decided she would use what she knew about psychology and try to work this out find the best solution to her problem, she had loved the class and was sure there was a way out she just had to find it. Sabrina also knew she wouldn't know all she needed to until she met this man, her captor, and figured out what it was that made him tick. A thought that terrified her because she knew from what the others had said when he pulled her up there she would be raped. Thoughts of Peter filled her head and tears welled in her eyes, "I love you Peter anything I do is to come home to you."

Pushing the thought deep inside where she could hold onto it she stood up and went to the window in the door, "Lindsey?"

"Yeah," she answered lazily.

"What's he like?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't want to die. I want to know what it is that he expects and…wants so I can…not piss him off."

"He's actually attractive, I probably would have dated him in real life you know minus the whole closet psychopath part. When you're up there it's like you're his perfect wife, you cook for yourself and us down here and—"

"Doesn't he eat too?"

"No he never eats. It's weird but don't question it. You talk about your hobbies, books, movies, news. You'll do couple like things together which center around you adoring him and telling him as much. After the first time…he's not that bad really in bed if you don't fight him he can make you feel good but if you fight it…he will be rough. He likes to bite…"

Sabrina was trying to form a game plan in her head as she listened, "How long does he usually keep someone up there?"

"No time really, if he needs to go out for something he puts you back down here and sometimes decides he's ready for someone else when he comes back. Mostly he keeps you until he is bored I guess I don't really know. I stayed up there for a full week once but when he went to the store he came back and wanted…something else."

"Thank you." Sabrina went to sit back on her bed taking in all she had learned.

"Do you like to read?"

"Yes why?"

"Just curious, I'm going to take a nap."

"I think I might too." Sabrina lay back on her bed thinking over everything she had thus far and how it could be used to find a way out of this hell hold while also praying that Peter was looking for her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12:  Winning Proposal

**Chapter 12: Winning Proposal**

Mick and Beth were sitting with Kayla at the table as she had her dinner and told them about her day. "I can't wait tomorrow Alice said her mom is taking us to the beach."

Beth grinned, "That sounds nice. You'll be sure you put sun screen on," Kayla nodded.

Mick's cell began to ring in his pocket, he slipped it out and saw it was Guillermo, "Excuse me ladies." He made his way into the living room, "What is it Guillermo?"

"Hey Mick I think I found something."

"Our girl?"

"No…but I found something off with the body. She was missing blood and it seems she has some partially healed bite marks on her neck, breast, and thigh area."

"I have a feeling you have more."

"Normally Terrance or I will call you about these kind but it wasn't made a big deal since COD wasn't blood loss but appears to be a snapped neck. Strange thing I remember another girl coming in with vampire on her but never found any bites only a broken neck so I pulled the file. Mick she looks like your girl too."

Mick sighed, "Can you try and look into all open case files with young women with broken necks and possible bite marks of any kind for say the last year?"

"I can but it'll take some time. I can't just type in vamp bite you know."

"I know just send me what you can when you can. I appreciate it man," Mick knew his job would be so much harder without Guillermo.

"I know man, I might be needing a favor here shortly just remember this."

"I will," Mick disconnected and slipped his phone back in his pocket before heading in to the kitchen. He looked at Beth over Kayla's head and asked in vamp tones, 'You hear?'

Beth nodded that she did before turning her attention back to their girl, "I'm going to see about the classes on Monday. I think it's amazing that you want to try to do both."

Kayla set her spoon down, "I was thinking…I think I just want dance with Alice."

Mick sat down, "No karate?"

"It sounds fun but I don't want to be there alone."

Mick gave her a warm smile, "That's okay sweetheart. Maybe you can try that later on."

She shook her head as she ate the last couple bites of her cut up chicken and mac & cheese. After she finished she put her plate in the sink while Mick started dishes so Beth could go get her bath started.

When Beth came downstairs she wrapped her arms around Mick who had finished just finished the dishes, "Who's doing chores in vamp speed now?"

Mick chuckled, "I wanted more time with you."

Mick turned in Beth's arms encircling her in his as well, "What do you think this means Mick?"

"I don't know yet. It might be nothing but…we should check it out. We have no other leads."

"Yeah," Beth let out a defeated sigh. "Do you think she's still alive Mick?"

Looking into her soft blue eyes Mick could see how much she wanted to find this girl alive, "I think that we haven't found a body and that anything is possible."

Beth nodded, "Once we get her in bed I think I'll head back down to the morgue. I might be able to help Guillermo find something."

"You think so?"

"Two pair of eyes are better than one. Besides I know their system pretty well."

"From all your late night snoops for stories?" He teased.

Beth swatted his chest, "No I'll have you know it was when I worked for the ADA."

"Oh yes I remember. You go see if you can find something and I'll hold down the fort here see if anything pops up on her credit cards or anything."

Josef reached into his desk and pulled out his checkbook, "I'd love to contribute to this project."

Jean moved from her presentation and towards him taking his checkbook and pen and setting them aside so she could straddle his hips, "Is it because of my presentation or because you want me out of these clothes?"

"Both," Josef admitted. "I was very pleased with the presentation it makes good sense and I like the idea about the work force facility helping them find employment and get on their feet."

"I hope the other contributors are as easy to please as you," she pressed herself against his lap feeling him automatically thrust against her. She giggled, "Do you think the reporter will like this?"

"Be a fool not to," Josef stood from his chair lifting Jean in his arms as her legs went around his waist. "Now I do think its time to relieve you of your clothing my love."

Josef carried Jean to the couch against one of the walls under one of his many pieces of fine art and sat down keeping Jean straddling him. Jean pulled his mouth to hers eager to taste feel the way him as close as possible nipping at his lip making him growl a sound that always seemed to go straight to her core. Pulling her down onto his hardened bulge, Josef slipped his hands up under her top to caress her back before moving up front to cup her breasts through her silky bra until she moaned into his mouth.

Jean worked quickly opening his shirt and pushing it down his arms his hands pulled from her mounds so he could toss the shirt aside. He smiled as he saw how she was already working on his belt and jeans, Josef halted her progress when he tugged her shirt above her head followed quickly by her bra to join his shirt. "You are so insatiable my love," Josef purred into her ear as he pushed her to lay back against the couch.

"You drive me crazy Josef, you have since I first met you." She pulled at his back feeling his chest pressed to hers as his lips played on her neck.

Josef grinned as he made his way lower kissing down her chest to play with her breasts sucking one into his mouth before swapping to the other keeping her guessing as squirming beneath him. As his mouth teased her his hands moved down to undo her slacks not pulling them down just undoing them enough that he could slip his hand down inside her panties to trace her womanly core wet from her arousal. He grunted against her nipple as she started to buck against him, pulling him closer.

"Please Josef," she pleaded needing more than his teasing touch.

Happy to oblige Josef slipped first one then two fingers into her and began to work her as his thumb played on her clit. Josef sat up slightly watching the way she responded to him the way her back arched and one of her hands griped his shoulder nails digging in the other pulling on his wrist that was pleasuring her trying to get more. Feeling her near the edge Josef gave a few more thrusts of his finger before pulling them out much to Jean's disapproval. He licked his fingers clean before pulling her slacks and panties from her body leaning her naked to him her lips swollen and wet inviting him in.

Sitting up Jean sat on her knees face to face with Josef her lips taking his in breathless hungry kisses as her hands worked quickly on freeing him of his pants and boxers pushing them down his hips so she could take his length into her hand. Josef growled as she began to stroke him slowly stopping long enough to touch herself, her wetness before bringing her hand back to his shaft and began to pump him. It didn't take long and Josef was thrusting his hips into her hand as his hands played along her back moving to her round bottom squeezing it as he pulled her closer.

Jean pulled on his ear lobe with hr blunt teeth, "I need to feel you in me Josef." In less than a second Josef had he on her back once more and his shaft buried deep inside her moans coming from both. "That's it Josef. Make love to me so hard I scream your name."

Josef could feel his hard length pulse even more at her words, she knew just how to drive him nuts. He loved it when she lost all control and screamed his name forgetting where they were or who could possibly hear them, so lost in the way he made her feel. Josef worked her up into a frenzy thrusting hard and deep alternating his speed and angle to keep her guessing only letting her hang on and enjoy the sensations he was causing with in her body. Jean felt the coiling deep inside her building faster and faster, her fangs coming out as her eyes iced over opening to find Josef's to know he was as close as her. Josef met her icy gaze with his own leaning down to take her lips feeling her fangs with his tongue before pulling back and sinking his into her neck as he pumped her hard and fast feeling her walls convulse around him. Jean let out a feral cry of pleasure that started as his name and turned into intangible words before sinking her own fangs into his shoulder. Josef pumped into her until he was spent, having been milked dry by his wonton wife, the taste of her blood and her pleasure down his throat going into him as his seed filled her.

When he released her neck he slowly licked at it until it closed feeling her do the same purring against one another. Josef withdrew himself from her slickness smiling as he heard her sigh in protest to the emptiness, he moved to lay beside her on the couch pulling her back into his chest. "I think that was my name you screamed."

Jean giggled, "I think so too, at least until I lost all conscious thought."

"Rest Jean, then we will get cleaned up and head home."

Jean snuggled into him, "I love your office."

Josef kissed her shoulder, "I love it when it too when you're here naked."

Jean didn't respond already fallen asleep in spent bliss. Josef closed his eyes and joined her thinking for a moment that he was sure he had told his secretary not to disturb him for any reason.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13:  Serial Connection?

**Chapter 13: Serial Connection?**

Mick was sitting behind his desk when Beth came in dressed and ready from the loft, "Morning sleepy head."

Beth couldn't help how the roles were reversed, "Morning handsome."

Beth moved to sit on the corner of Mick's desk her feet on his chair base, "What'd you find."

"We found at least 9 other women who had bites on them at the time of death but they weren't drained. All but one had a broken neck the other one was suicide. I took the names and ran them through they were all reported missing at one point or another Mick."

"Do they all match our girls description?"

"No that's just it they're all over. They have the same body build between 5'4-5'8, beautiful, but the hair is from black, blonde, redhead to brunette."

"That's unusual, maybe he cares more for body type than hair color."

Beth shrugged, "That's the strange thing. They were reported missing anywhere from 3 days before turning up dead to 4 months."

Mick looked at his computer screen as he took it all in. "Did you bring home the information?"

Beth raised her eyebrow, "Of course I did."

Mick stood up to kiss her softly before sitting back down, "Do we think these are connected to our missing girl?"

"It's the best thing we've got right now. It's too much of a coincidence. Did I mention all of these women were working at or near a strip club?"

Mick shook his head, "Let's work on a time line for our victims and see if we can figure anything out from there. I need to call Josef and let him know. If this is a vampire then he'll want to know so he can let the Cleaner know victims are coming in with bites so she can be on the look out."

"Why don't you call her?"

Mick grinned, "The reason the system works is anonymity so she doesn't like giving me anything but Josef…well let's say he can be persuasive."

"I'll bet he can."

Sharon made her way downstairs with lunch dispersing them as before but there was something different about her when she came to Sabrina's cell. She handed her the tray and a book, "Lindsey said to give this to you. It helps to pass the time."

"What's going on you look like you're about to cry."

Sharon met her eyes, "He's going out soon. When he does I'll be down here and when he comes back…he usually switches girls."

Sabrina's eyes went wide remembering what she had been told when she first woke up that he would be 'playing' with her soon. "I'm next…he's going to…oh God."

"It's not that bad really," Sharon grabbed her shoulder. "Don't fight him."

"I'm already someone's wife. I don't think I can pretend to be his."

"You have to or…just pretend it's your husband. It might make it easier."

Sabrina shook her head and went to sit on the bed with her lunch unwilling to talk to anyone else.

Allie was redressing the bandages on one patient her mind focused on her job completely, every move she made had her focus. "So will it?"

She looked up to the man she was helping, "I'm sorry what was the question."

He smiled at her, "Will this open up if I…celebrate with my girlfriend? She just got a promotion and I was planning on taking her out I just didn't want to be you know in the middle of things and my stitches open up."

Allie couldn't help but smile even as her heart stung, "You should be able to show her a good time as long as you keep it simple. No quick jerks and you should be fine."

"Thanks, she's been to freaked to hurt me. I get stabbed and it doesn't kill me but then my girl won't touch me scared to hurt me. I tell you its not fair."

Allie couldn't help but want to help him he seemed so sweet, "I'm here all night if she has any questions just call the hospital and ask for me, Alyssa Spencer, I'll tell her you're good to go."

"You are the best, your boyfriend must be the happiest man alive."

Closing her eyes quickly as his words hit her she simply nodded, "I have to go but have a wonderful night." Allie slipped off the latex gloves she had been wearing as she walked out a tear rolling down her cheek. She approached the desk, "I'm going on break."

Allie made her way down the hall quickly and quietly going to a part of the hospital that was under renovation and found a nice dark spot to cry in. This had become her habit. Crying in the dark whenever it hurt too much to hold it together; sometimes when she was really feeling bad she would pull out her phone and look through some of the pictures of the two of them she couldn't bring herself to delete.

It would be easier to leave, to move and relocate away from all of this, she told herself this every day. She remembered Josef, the day she broke things off with Seth she wound up at Josef's.

_Jean answered the door to find a very distraught Allie, tears streaking her face, her eyes a mess and her body practically shaking as the pain rolled off of her. "Allie? Are you okay?"_

"_I need to talk to…Josef please."_

_Jean and Allie were not the best of friends by any means but they got along just fine having moved past the misunderstanding and the uncomfortable idea of both having been turned by the same man. Jean had realized easily that Josef and she had a connection of course but it was nothing more than friendship he loved her and who was she not to accept his friends when he supported her in everything, the fact that Allie was so clearly in love with Seth did help matters. _

"_He's inside are you okay?" Jean lead Allie inside her arm over her shoulder. "JOSEF!"_

_Josef came bolting down the hall seconds later sure Jean would never yell for him unless it was important. His look of concern moved from Jean to Allie, "Allie you look like hell what's the matter?"_

"_Real smooth Josef."_

_Allie usually tried to keep any physical contact to a minimum with Josef hugs or such out of respect for Jean not wanting to cause animosity or give Jean reason to hate her again but in that instant she didn't care. Allie through her arms around Josef and began to cry against his shoulder needing the comfort and support of her only true friend the only one who would really understand._

_Jean stepped back giving Josef a nod as he encircled her in his arms mouthing, 'take care of her Josef I'll be upstairs.' Josef gave her a smile and blew her a kiss thanking her for understanding as he guided the crying mess in his arms towards the den._

_Having her in the chair she still had her head on his shoulder soaked with her tears but she seemed to be calming down somewhat, "Allie what happened?"_

"_I broke things off…I ended things with Seth."_

"_WHAT? WHY?"_

"_I can't do it again Josef. I love him too much and I can't watch him…I can't go through this again."_

"_Allie Seth isn't Richard."_

"_You don't know…he…he…oh I had to Josef. I just don't know what to do now. I love him and I…I can't…control myself with…him…I can't…let him…change my….mind." She got out through hiccups._

"_Do you want to relocate?" He couldn't understand why she had broken things off with Seth, he had seen them together he really thought they had something special. He wanted them to work out knowing how they made each other happy._

"_I don't…I don't know."_

"_I'll help you in whatever way that I can Allie you know that. Are you sure this was—"_

"_I had to." She knew that with all that she was she had to end things. "I don't want to leave my life here…I don't think I can start over yet."_

"_I'll provide anything you need Allie."_

"_It's not the money its…you're my only real friend Josef, the only one that understands and I don't know if I can leave here yet. Besides I love the hospital here…my apartment is nice…I have a few friends, they're human and don't know the real me but they are nice…I think I want to stay."_

_Josef rubbed his hand up and down her back, "Whatever you need Allie I'm here."_

"_Thank you Josef."_

Allie remembered telling Josef she needed to stay for different reasons and all of them had merit but she knew even then she was lying to herself she was just a gluten for pain she didn't want to leave him. Being separated from him was one thing but she couldn't stand to be too far away the idea in itself hurt worse. "This is what I have to learn to live with," she told herself solemnly as she pushed up off the floor wiping her eyes.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14:  Freshie Gossip

**Chapter 14: Freshie Gossip **

Seth sat back in his chair his headache having receded and was quite impressed with what Kimberly already knew. "That's impressive."

She smiled, "Thank you. I became a freshie to help pay my way through college, it seemed like the best idea not knowing what I know now."

Seth's face went blank, "A freshie?"

"Yeah I thought you knew."

He shook his head, "I just assumed you knew. I mean its common knowledge that you were with Josef's friend Allie."

Seth sat up, "Common knowledge?"

"I didn't mean anything by it I just…word travels fast amongst those us freshies. We are paid well and not everyone is working through school some just are raking in the money so they don't have to work again, not that you can really call what we do work."

"What do you know?" Seth was amazed that all these people he never knew were aware of his relationship and dumping.

"Just that you were with Allie and that it ended. Just like everyone there knows about me and Ashton."

"I'm not sure what you heard but—"

Kimberly held up her hand, "I'm not really into the gossip scene I'm just here to work I do apologize for bringing any of this up."

Seth sat back unsure what to say now to this beautiful woman who seemed to know more about his relationship with Allie and her world than he did. When she first came in he had thought she was beautiful and would be a wonderful distraction from his aching heart but listening to her talk he knew he shouldn't bring his problems to work.

"I think we should break for lunch," he gave her a nod.

Candice woke feeling David tracing small circles on her shoulder, "You're up early."

David grinned down at her, "I just couldn't sleep." Truth be told he hadn't really slept more than an hour. Horrible images of his past kept coming to the surface keeping him awake but he stayed in the freezer hoping the cold air would help at least.

Sitting up on her elbow Candice looked at him, "Want to talk about it?"

David gave her a grin, "It's nothing."

Candice knew it was something but if he didn't want to talk about it she was okay with that. "Last night was fun."

They had went to a salsa club Candice had found and danced for hours before heading home and doing a dance of their own in bed before turning into the freezer. Dancing had become one of David's favorite things after meeting Candice, he saw how she enjoyed it and he couldn't very well have her dancing the way she did with anyone else, plus the way she was after they left the club always left him smiling. "It was," he confirmed.

Letting her hand drift down his body she felt his muscles twitch as she went eager for more. She encircled his length in her hand and began to stroke him feeling him come alive in her hand, "Seems we have plenty of time for an encore performance."

David reached up and slid the freezer lid open so they had more head room and sat them up. He pulled her hand from him so he could lift her out of the freezer intent on heading to bed but Candice pulled his hand as she leaned back on the now shut freezer. Grinning David turned back to her and moved between her legs leaning down to kiss her senseless her mouth opening to his as he took her breath away. He was hard as a rock by now it didn't take much with her to get him going and he knew they had time for a little foreplay and he wanted to take care of her.

Pulling from her lips David trailed his hands down her body until he reached her thighs, with a final nip of her lip he dropped to his knees between hers. Candice sat up on her elbows as he lifted her right leg up to drape over his shoulder kissing her inner thigh before moving to her womanly core. A gasp of air escaped her as he dove in his mouth doing delicious things to her, his tongue in and out of her wiggling around then moving to tease her pearl as she squirmed against him. He grinned as he pulled back to look at her having fallen back against the freezer lid her hands gripping the edges until her knuckles were white. Feeling him stop Candice looked up to see him grin, "Watch me baby, watch as I make you come." Her eyes were glued to him as his mouth moved back to what it was doing going at it with full force with one goal. Her hands moved to the back of his head pulling him into her needing to hold something as she felt she was about to do just as he promised.

"YES," she screamed as he brought her to orgasm with his mouth. He continued to work her as long as he could his own shaft hard and ready. He pulled from her licking his lips as he moved up her body keeping her leg over his shoulder as he easily slid inside her welcoming warmth still convulsing from her first orgasm. Capturing her lips again David began to thrust into her with a steady rhythm, Candice met his thrusts with her own as she returned his kiss tasting her own essence on him.

Faster and faster they moved David drew his hands around her back and pulled her up, they both growled as the change in position gave them a new angle. "I'm about to come baby," David urged knowing she was nearing the edge with him. He could read her body like a book written just for him. Nodding her head her eyes changed and her fangs came out ready for the bite to take in everything with him as she saw he was ready as well. With a grin he turned his head to her leg still on his shoulder and kissed it tracing his fangs along it. Falling over the edge Candice pulled him closer sinking her fangs into his neck a moan of pleasure vibrating against his neck as he himself went over biting delecatly into her leg tasting the surprise in his chose but also the pure bliss and love he always tasted when they made love knowing she was tasting the same.

Pulling their fangs out softly David's softening shaft giving her a few last thrusts as she continued to squeeze him for all he had. "That was quite the encore," he kissed her temple.

Whimpering as he slipped out of her bringing her leg from his shoulder and back down to his hip not letting it go completely she nuzzled his neck and jaw, "It was. Now we have to get ready for work."

"Share a shower?" 

Candice pulled back and raised her eyebrow, "Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

Wiggling his eyebrows he grinned, "Doubtful with you tempting me like you do." After making her laugh he pressed his forehead to hers, "I'll be good for now but when we get home I make no promises."

"I can't wait," she purred against his ear before slipping from the freezer to the floor and heading for the shower swaying her hips a little more knowing it was horrible to tease him but also knowing when she got home it would be worth it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15:  Seeing the Pain

**Chapter 15: Seeing the Pain**

Danielle was curled up against Coop after having gotten the kids to bed on time they had snuck away to have some adult time both giggling along the way. "We are worse than teenagers," Coop couldn't help but laugh.

"Who cares we're having fun."

"I love you more and more every day you know that," Coop kissed her forehead.

Before Danielle could answer her phone began to ring across the room. She looked at the clock and then looked at Coop her eyes going wide, "It's Seth." She jumped from bed naked and ran across the room to answer, "Hello Seth?"

She looked to Coop as she listened, "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

She hung up and looked at Coop, "Seth…I need to go get him."

"Then you should probably get dressed, I wouldn't want you causing accidents going out like that." Coop understood her need to help her brother and had the boys had someone to watch them he would have went with her but he would happily stay with the boys.

"Thank you for understanding," she came back to bed and kissed him softly.

Coop shrugged, "What? I get to go to sleep and you have to go get your brother I think I got the easy end."

Danielle began to dress quickly in simple jeans and a T-shirt throwing her hair up in a clip before heading to the bedroom door, "I don't know how long I'll be so don't wait up."

"If you need anything call me okay." Danielle nodded before heading out the door.

"Dani I don't need a hospital," Seth protested.

"You need stitches and I think you fractured your wrist." Danielle pulled him by his shirt to the nurses station in the ER.

He had gotten into a fight. He never intended a fight he had just been flirting with a girl. Sure he knew she was using him to make her guy jealous but he was enjoying the game up until the guy came over and he ended up on the floor.

"Let's go to another hospital," Seth looked around knowing it was unlikely to see her here she didn't work the ER very often.

"This one is the closest Seth," Danielle pulled him towards some seats unconcerned with why he wanted to change hospitals only caring about his health.

They sat waiting to be seen while the nurse looked for the paperwork for Danielle to fill out. After about 10 minutes Seth saw her, Allie, with her radiant hair and soft brown eyes she looked up at him from her list she was holding. "Seth, what happened to you?"

Danielle stoop up, "He needs stitches and an X-ray of his left wrist."

"Come this way," she led them through to an exam room. Danielle was pulled aside to fill out the paperwork by another nurse leaving Seth and Allie alone. Allie wanted to scream, to ask him what the hell he'd been thinking but she knew she really had no right. "Are you in any pain?"

Seth couldn't help but find the question ironic, "I'll live."

Letting out a breath she couldn't hold it back, "Why get into a bar fight over a girl? She was just using you to make him jealous you saw that right."

Seth looked up, "Because why would anyone want me right?"

"That's not—"

"No its fine you made it clear I'm not good enough for you." Seth looked up his pain fueling his anger until he came up short caught off guard by her soft and hurt expression. His tone softened, "Why Allie? Why? You never told me why. What did I do? I loved you, I do…"

"Seth…" Allie looked away unable to meet his eyes. Her undead heart aching wanting to wrap her arms around him and tell him how sorry she was, he wasn't supposed to suffer, a clean break had been her intent. She was supposed to be the one who suffered not him, he should have been over her. "We…we need to get this wound cleaned up."

Seth looked down at his feet and sat silently as she cleaned the cut above his eye and stitched him up, two stitches over his eyebrow and a sprained wrist which was now in a brace.

When she was finished Allie looked him over once more seeing the pain she had caused her resolve fading seeing he was in as much pain as she was even after six months. Hoping to give him some comfort she touched his shoulder, "I never said no one would want you, just that you shouldn't let them use you Seth. You're better than that, you deserve better than that, they should be fighting over you." She gave a small smile trying to make it okay when the idea made bile rise in her throat but she knew she couldn't be selfish, she couldn't expect him to live his life alone. Honestly she didn't want that, if she couldn't have him then she wanted him to at least find happiness with some normal human girl, someone he could as he said grow old with.

Seth looked up into her eyes answering honestly, "You wouldn't."

"We just…didn't work." With that she left him with more questions than answers, a headache and a deeper ache in his chest that he felt he would never really be rid of.

As Allie was walking out of the exam room she felt a tear escape he iron clad control and roll down her soft cheek. She looked up just in time to catch Danielle storming up to her, "I hope you're happy."

Allie brushed the tear from her face quickly, "I never—"

"Don't start. I told you not to hurt him. You swore you wouldn't that you cared for him, loved him. He loves you too. He fell hard and then one day you just up and decide he's not worth your precious time….of your love."

"I DO LOVE HIM," she barked before she could stop herself. At that she took off down the hall away from them both needing a much needed moment alone to collect herself.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16:  A Pattern Emerges

**Chapter 16: A Pattern Emerges**

Beth flipped back through her notes again to make sure the pattern was holding strong before looking over to Mick, "Mick come see this."

Mick looked across the room to Beth seeing she may have something by the look in her eye, "What did you find?"

"I think I found a pattern." She took out her note pad to show him. "Look here we have our first four girls reported missing within a week. Then nothing for a week and as soon as Debra turns up dead the next night Wendy is taken." She looked at Mick shaking her head, "Look the first four girls all have a different hair color, red, black, brown and blonde. Our first dead girl is a blonde and the next one taken is blonde. Next is the same a red head is dead so he takes another."

Mick looked down Beth's list and sure enough that was the pattern, "It's like he's collecting a set."

"Creepy," Beth muttered under her breath. "Now what?"

"Beth this is a big case and it's a vampire so we can't let the police in on it. It's amazing no one has put it together until now."

Beth shrugged, "If I wasn't looking for a pattern I probably wouldn't have seen it either Mick. This means that Sabrina is part of his collection now. Looking at the missing persons reports and the descriptions we have 15 possibilities for the other girls he could have."

Mick moved behind Beth to rub her shoulders, "This is a good catch baby."

"But where does it get us Mick? We still have no idea where he's keeping her or all of them if we're right."

"Well now we know he's keeping probably four girls at a time and all of them alive, according to the notes you brought home time of death was only a couple hours before the bodies were discovered. That means he has to have a place large enough for them to stay. They all appeared to be in good health so he's feeding them and taking care of them."

"As he rapes them, snacks on them and kills them."

"The kits showed sexual activity but couldn't be sure of signs of force," Mick corrected. He knew it was still rape but it needed to be noted that whoever they were looking for was finding a way to make these women have sex with him without fighting. "He's getting them to…go along with it."

Beth looked up to him, "It's horrible. They're probably scared out of their mind."

"I'm sure which is why we're going to work hard to bring them back." Mick kissed the top of her head, "So a place large enough to hold four women alive with some degree of care."

"He has to have privacy for whatever he's doing, neighbors might notice him bringing in and out bodies. Besides I'm sure they call for help."

Mick nodded, "See we're narrowing it down."

"Not enough to help."

After sitting at his desk trying to focus for over an hour David gave up. He had taken care of all he could for the time being and he trusted his team he needed to get out of there. Candice was still working and he decided to go visit with Mia.

Mia invited him in looking drop dead gorgeous as always ready to go out to the club if he hadn't of stopped by. "Sorry to interrupt your plans."

"Don't be silly" she pulled him inside. "I'd much rather spend time talking to a friend." David grinned and took the offered drink, "No offense sweetie but you look like hell."

"Thanks," he shook his head and tossed back the drink in one swallow. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yes I had that problem a lot when I was with you and William. No rest for a girl surrounded by vampire stamina."

David chuckled as he remembered those times how simple everything was. He didn't miss those times really he loved his life now with Candice and their friends but sometimes the past was harder to live with than others. "It wasn't that…well it was but I had plenty of rest I just couldn't sleep."

"Dreams?" Mia asked softly knowing he was probably having bad dreams.

"Yeah about William."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't make it to your party."

"Screw the party I'm right where I want to be."

Sabrina was pacing in her cell trying to wrap her mind around what was about to happen to her. Sharon was back in her cell and Brice had stepped out to take care of some things. She had already tried the door but it was no use getting out of her cell and even then she was almost positive the door at the top of the stairs was locked.

The others had told her she would be his next play thing, assuring her to just play along and not make him angry. Sure she planned to play along, she didn't want to die but she was also hoping to find a way out.

The door at the stairs opening brought her up short and she went to the door of her cell and watched as a man came walking down the steps easily and came towards her cell. When he came down to lock Sharon up she had only saw his back but now seeing his face she knew Lindsey was right, he wasn't some grotesque man at all he was rather attractive with cool blue eyes and a smile that not knowing he kidnapped women and used them as play things she would have found charming.

He stopped at her door and opened it, "Hello Sabrina it's time to come upstairs."

Sabrina didn't say anything just came out of her cell and followed him up the stairs and out of the basement. As she came up she looked at everything around her trying to get a layout in her head and sure enough there were dead bolts on the door at the top.

They came out in the light of the kitchen and she was surprised to see it was after 10 pm if the clock on the stove was right. She yawned as she turned to face him once more. He reached out to brush her hair from her face and she flinched, "I'm scared," she admitted.

He smiled, "Don't be. Just do as you're told and you have nothing to fear."

"What do I have to do?"

"Right now we're going to go upstairs and get you cleaned up. You can soak in a nice bath and then we'll go to bed and get to know one another."

Her throat grew tight at the thought of what that meant. "I don't even know what to call you."

"Brice, call me Brice. You're very beautiful Sabrina I think we'll get along very well."

Brice: http:/i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/Brice(dot)jpg

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17:  Tree House

**Chapter 17: Tree House**

"Are you sure? I can call and the office the team can handle it without me," Coop offered knowing Danielle was upset over what had happened with her brother and no sleep.

"I'll be fine," she insisted through a yawn.

Coop shook his head as he pulled out his phone and dialed the office informing them he wouldn't be coming in today and to only call if something major happened. He moved close to wrap his arms around Danielle as she hugged him close, "I'm here now. I want you to get back in bed and go to sleep."

She hadn't gotten home until well after 3am and then she was too riled up to sleep only passing out when she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. She pulled back to look at him, "I have to talk to Jean."

"She's a vampire, she's probably sleeping."

She knew he was right and sleep did sound promising. Coop pulled her to the bed and sat down pulling her with him, "Come on I'll stay with you until the boys wake."

"Don't let me sleep too late. I do need to go into the lab before I go talk to Jean I have some things to talk to Josef about as well."

"Sleep," was all he said making no promise he knew he would break.

Candice had tried calling David in his office once she was finished but he had gone for the day. She expected to find him at home waiting to take her up on that promise of touching but he wasn't there. Waking the next afternoon he wasn't in the freezer with her but a note was.

_Sorry I missed you last night. I was visiting Mia and lost track of time. You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you, I have things to take care of at work I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_David_

Candice fell back onto her back in the freezer as she thought it through. She knew David would never cheat on her but she didn't trust Mia, she seemed nice enough but Candice had met enough women like her before to know just what they wanted. Mia wanted David of that she was sure and she would play this friend thing up hoping to lure him away.

Candice got up and went to the shower needing to get ready for what she had in store for David. As much as she trusted him it never hurt to give him something to remember when he was away from her.

Mick and Beth were sitting with Kayla while she had her dinner and told them about her day. She loved school and was a bright student picking up most things easily. "Can you take us to the beach? Alice's momma was going to but she got busy."

Mick looked at Beth then to Kayla wishing he could take his girl to the beach but knowing the weather forecast for the week was clear blue and sunny skies. "I'm sorry sweetie but we can't. We can see if maybe someone can take you," he offered seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"Okay," she said softly as she took her last bite of peas.

Ready for some happy news knowing they both wanted her to smile Beth nudged Mick and whispered, "Dance."

Mick grinned, "Kayla honey your mother has some news to cheer you up."

She looked up at her parents, "What?"

"I spoke to Mrs. McNair, Alice's dance instructor and she has an opening in her class."

Kayla clapped her hands in excitement as her mouth went wide, "Really momma really?"

"Really sweat heart."

"I can't wait to tell Alice tomorrow," she got down from her chair careful not to knock her plate and moved to hug Mick and Beth telling them thank you.

After sitting and talking about how excited she was and showing them some of the things Alice had already shown her they moved to the living room where she nestled herself in Mick's lap. "Daddy?"

Mick looked down at her, "Do you think…can…" she looked down into his chest not finishing.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can we build a tree house?"

Mick's undead heart leap forward as he remembered building a fort out back with his dad when he was a young boy long ago now here he was a father being asked to build a tree house for his own little one. "A tree house huh?"

Kayla nodded, "Please? When my friends come over we can't all fit in my castle."

Looking to Beth he asked, "What do you think honey can we have a tree house?"

"It sounds like a great idea," she had always wanted one as a child but going up without a real backyard made that rather difficult.

Kayla turned happily in Mick's lap wrapping her arms around both of their necks, "Thank you, thank you both."

They hugged her back both so happy when she was, she was their angle after all and she was a ray of light. "Now," Mick looked at her, "I'm going to need some help."

"I want to help!" She was bouncing, "My friends will help too. We all help."

Mick grinned as he kissed her nose, "That is very good. Why don't you talk to your friends tomorrow during free time not during class," he gave her a stern look to which she nodded, "and figure out what kind of tree house you want. Then I can talk to Uncle Josef's contractor and see what we can do."

"Okay daddy," she hugged him again. "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world."

Mick's heart squeezed at her words. He loved her and the day she called him daddy he thought it got no better but he found it constantly did. His eyes moistened as he hugged her tight, "You're the best daughter in the whole wide world."

Kayla giggled before pulling back and giving Beth the same hug, "You too momma, you're the best momma in the whole wide world."

Beth had been in awe just watching Mick but to have the same sentiment for herself left her speechless. Mick rubbed Beth's neck coaxing her to respond, "I love you so much."

After the hugs Kayla went upstairs to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, so simple and normal. Beth leaned her head on Mick's chest waiting for her to finish so Mick could go tuck her in, "How are we going to manage a tree house Mick?"

"Shade," he joked before getting serious, "We'll find a way to make it work," Mick assured knowing he would. They had found a way to make their situation work they could find a way around anything.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18:  Bonding Over Loss

**Chapter 18: Bonding Over Loss**

Danielle was going over her notes in the lab and looked at the clock seeing Jean should be out of her meeting now she called. Coop had left her sleep later than intended but she couldn't be mad when she woke up to her boys playing on the living room floor.

"Hello," Jean answered.

"Jean it's Danielle. Are you busy?"

"No I think I'm going to head home early today. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

Jean could tell from Danielle's tone something was bothering her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it'll be easier to explain in person."

"Of course, I'll be heading home within the hour. Do you want to swing by the office or the house?"

"I have a few things to finish up I'll swing by the mansion."

"I'll see you then," Jean assured hoping whatever it was she could help her friend.

When Danielle hung up with Jean she looked over her notes again and called Josef, "Kostan."

"Josef, hello it's Danielle is this a bad time?"

"Danielle…no not at all what can I do for you this evening?"

Danielle thought briefly about Allie and asking him to send her away but bit her tongue, "I have some interesting results from some of the labs I've been running and I need to discuss them with you."

"I'll all ears," Josef sat back and held his pen ready for anything he may need to notate.

"Not on the phone, this is something that needs to be handled in person…it's…of a delicate nature."

Josef stood up from his chair, "I understand. Is this good?"

"I'm not sure I'll show you everything when I see you. I'm coming by to see Jean at the house a little later would it be okay to speak to you after?"

"That would be fine," Josef looked at his calendar he had nothing else planned for the night and had been hoping to call it an early night and spend some time with his Jean but there would be time for that later. He was very interested to know what her tests had turned up.

"I'll see you later," Danielle disconnected.

Looking around the room she looked at her notes and then gathered everything she would need and packed it up. If she was going to suggest something this crazy to Josef she wanted to have all of her facts together.

Seth sat across from Kimberly having a cup of coffee in the back corner of a coffee shop. He had been curious about her since her insight into Allie and himself and wanted to know more. "So tell me how you go from…freshie to Kostan Industries."

Kimberly shook her head, "I made a mistake." She looked around and made sure no one was around to hear her before continuing, "I fell in love with Ashton, and he is a vampire."

"How is that a mistake?"

Kimberly shook her head, "The reason I'm here. I was one of his regulars, it started out only feeding but then…well he was very charming and handsome and…things became more. I fell in love with him and I thought he loved me too, silly I know to think that I was more than food to him but the way he made me feel…I just…I was naïve." She looked at Seth seeing he was clearly not on the same page, "You look confused."

"I…I've never…I didn't know too much about that world."

"She always kept you on the outside of that world, yeah they do that I guess."

"You said you thought he loved you," he took a sip of his coffee.

"He was very good to me but then he stopped coming around, and I was advised that he no longer required my services. I haven't seen him since."

"He didn't…he didn't tell you why?"

"Not in so many words but I knew from the beginning I shouldn't fall in love. They don't feel things the same way, they have forever to live they don't always think the way we do. What about you? Did she tell you why?"

Seth looked at his coffee as he thought about that day and how the worst part of not having Allie in his life was not knowing why it had ended. Sure he missed her with every fiber of his being but his mind wouldn't shut off with reasons why she would suddenly decide they couldn't be together never finding one that seemed to fit. "No she didn't."

"They use us and then leave when they've had enough."

"We loved each other," he found himself saying the words before he could stop himself. Even after everything that was one thing he wasn't willing to believe was false.

Kimberly looked at him kindly, "I'm sorry I'm sure she did in her own way. Ashton said he loved me too but they still left."

They sat in silence for a long time just drinking their coffees and thinking over what the other had said. Seth could see from looking at her she really loved this Ashton person, the way her eyes held a sadness in them. The same sadness he recognized from first meeting her, the same he saw every time he looked in a mirror. She was attractive and bright, he couldn't think of a reason why she would have been dumped.

"You seem like a really great guy for what it's worth," she gave him a warm smile.

Seth returned it, "You too I mean you seem like a catch."

She gave a sad laugh, "Look at us. Both attractive eligible singles both too hung up on our vampire exs to move on."

Shrugging his shoulder Seth looked at her, "I haven't been lonely the last few months but I can't be with anyone else. I can't have another relationship with someone when I know she still has my heart."

Kimberly saw the honesty of his words in his eyes, "I understand Seth trust me I do. As much as Ashton has hurt me I'd take him back in a second if he called. Besides no man can measure up to a vampire, there's just nothing comparable to their bite."

"It wasn't about the bite for us," Seth understood he very much missed her bite but not for the bite really for the intimacy it meant.

"To each their own," Kimberly sipped her coffee. She looked Seth over as he stared out into space, "You know maybe we should grab dinner sometime."

Seth looked at her and realized it could be interesting they both knew the other was unable to give anything of themselves and she was very attractive, "That sounds good."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19:  Understanding

**Chapter 19: Understanding**

Josef was sitting behind his desk in his home office wanting to be there when Danielle arrived so he could find out just what she had uncovered. He looked up at the scent of tears and knew who was coming before he saw her, "What's the matter Allie?"

Allie was clearly upset, "I saw Seth." She came in and took a seat on his couch.

"Oh," Josef moved to sit beside her. He put his arm over her shoulder as she leaned into him crying softly, "Tell me."

"He came into the ER last night. He had gotten into a fight. He needed some stitches. It was all over some tramp, she was just using him to make her boyfriend jealous."

"Is he okay?"

"Physically he'll heal…but Josef…he's…I thought he'd moved on…forgotten me. He's still as heartbroken as the day I walked out of the apartment."

"He loves you Allie, you don't just get over that in a couple of weeks, not when the person you love is right there always on your mind."

"I love him too but I can't do this. Not again. As much as it hurts to be away from him he wants other things. He doesn't want forever with me and I can't go through what I went through with Richard again."

"Seth's not Richard. He's very interested in our world Allie, I'd venture he wants to be turned."

"That's not what I heard."

Josef held his hands up, "You said it before he still loves you and he hasn't moved on. Clearly he would do anything to be with you."

"You didn't hear him."

Frustrated with this and how he was unable to help if she didn't listen to reason Josef lost his temper standing up from the couch, "Damn it Allie you're important to me you know that but I can't help you. You love him, you mid-as well be with him."

Allie started to cry again her head in her hands and Josef bit his lip, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He only wanted her to see reason. He hated when women cried, especially those he cared about. "Don't cry Allie." Josef sat back down beside her. "I just wish you'd work it out."

Allied didn't talk instead she just leaned into Josef crying until she ran out of tears.

Danielle came into the mansion heading for the stairs to visit with Jean needed to talk some things out when she heard Seth's name. Stealing over to the door she listened to the conversation about her brother. Once the tears were all that was coming Danielle backed away with a new understanding. She needed to talk to her brother and then if things when as she was sure they would she needed to talk to Allie.

Making her way to Jean's door she took a breath and knocked softly, "Come in." She heard Jean call and opened the door stepping inside and closing it behind her.

Jean was seated on the chaise lounge with a book in her lap which she quickly put down and moved towards her friend giving her a warm hug. "Now what was it that had you so upset?"

"Well some things have changed since this morning."

"How so?"

Danielle moved to take a seat on the couch, "Last night I got a call from Seth. He got into a bar fight, he's going to be fine but he needed some stitches and a brace for his arm. Alyssa has him all messed up in the head, he's still so hurt over her and then she was at the ER last night."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay but what's changed?"

"When the butler let me in I was on my way up the stairs when I heard Seth's name. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I swear but I went closer…it was Alyssa talking to Josef. I heard what they were saying and…I think I understand a little better."

Jean's eyes opened wide she knew Allie's past sure but it was something deeply personal she didn't feel comfortable telling to another person. "She loved some guy named Richard and he burned her bad. She had to watch him die I think."

Jean bit her lip as she thought about all the options and decided to go with the one she hoped would do the most good, "He was her husband." Jean told Danielle everything Allie had told her about Richard and his love for her being limited to human form not wanting to be together forever. Danielle sat still as she listened to everything finding a new understanding for this woman she had spent so much of her time disliking.

After finishing with Jean Danielle had asked her to make sure Josef was not still with Allie so she could speak with him. Jean came up and said he was alone in his study and waiting for her as she gave her friend a hug and said goodbye.

Danielle stuck her head in the door, "Josef?"

"Come in Danielle," Josef was seated behind his desk with a scotch in his hand.

"Thank you for seeing me," she came in and took the seat across from him putting her bag in her lap. He always made her nervous as her foot started to tap lightly in front of her.

"Of course you said you had something of a development to show me." She reached inside her bag and Josef could smell her unease and he grinned, "Why are you so nervous around me?"

Danielle stopped pulling out papers and looked at him, "You…you exude power and control."

Josef grinned, "Yes but this is different…" he took another sniff "…not sure why."

"I overheard you talking to Allie before I saw Jean," Danielle blurted out. She looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I heard my brother's name and…"

"What did you hear?"

"Enough to know she did what she did out of fear."

Josef nodded, "She didn't want the past to repeat itself. I personally don't understand, I see them both and I know they are both miserable. Why not just be together and deal with the future as it comes but Allie is set on her path sure if he doesn't want to be turned she won't allow herself any more happiness with him."

"She was going to…" Sure she had thought about it since finding out Allie was really a vampire but the idea of her brother being turned was still shocking.

"Of course she would have if it was what he desired too. Come Danielle you've been around us long enough to know what it means to love a vampire."

Danielle looked down, "I know he's just…he's my baby brother."

Josef understood, "Well it doesn't seem to be an issue any longer. Allie is sure he didn't want that future so now they must both learn to move on. Please tell me about this development."

Shaking her head of personal thoughts Danielle finished pulling out her papers and moved to stand beside him as she set them in front of him. "I've been working on trying to reproduce the cure, so far nothing but…I've been playing with a mix of some of the compounds we know to be in it from the chemical breakdown, and a few others and well…" She moved her notes, "I can't be sure of this you know with only blood to test, its inconclusive."

"What is it you think you have found?" Josef was intrigued.

"Do you see these two tests?" Josef nodded, "They appear the same?" Again Josef nodded, "They both show the unique characteristics that if I didn't know what you are I would say they were contaminated. Now look at this next group."

"What is this?"

"The one on the right is straight vampire blood exposed to UV light. The one of the left is vampire blood combined with that mixture I told you I was working on exposed to the same UV light."

"The one of the left isn't reacting," Josef looked at Danielle to confirm what he mind was thinking. "You found a cure for the sun."

Danielle shook her head, "I can't be sure. Based on the tests I can do yes it would seem that is a possibility. But I don't know if it would work in a person…vampire or if it did how long it'd last or what the long term effects might be."

"I'll make some calls. Tomorrow you will have everything you need at the lab waiting for you."

Unsure what he meant Danielle simply nodded as she backed away and headed towards the door ready to go home and see the men of her life while she contemplated what to do about the other.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20:  Night of Reprieve

**Chapter 20: Night of Reprieve **

Sabrina woke to find herself in a large bed and the events of the night came back to her as she lay still keeping her eyes closed and her breathing even. She was out of her cell, she was now the one playing the game. Brice had let her out and brought her upstairs, he had been kind and gentle almost so that it hid the danger beneath the surface.

_He had gotten her a warm bath started and let her soak and clean up fully leaving her alone but she was sure he wasn't far. She felt his eyes on her every move even if he wasn't in the room, she understood why the women never made a run for it. Trying not to draw attention to it she had noticed all the windows were hidden behind heavy curtains that blocked out all light but the ones open to show the moonlight were locked._

_After her bath she found a silk nightie waiting for her and matching robe and slipped them on not sure if she could do the next part. Coming out of the bathroom was hard and she found him sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of sleeping pants the color of hunter green and her heart began to pound knowing what was expected._

Sabrina turned in the bed to find she was alone and sat up not seeing him in the room. She had been lucky enough to talk her way out of having sex with him once she doubted she could be so lucky a second time.

"_Was the bath to your liking?" His voice startled her._

"_It was very nice thank you."_

"_Are you still frightened of me?"_

_Sabrina gave a wavering smile hoping she could talk her way out of sleeping with him, "I'm so confused and tired. I don't know what's going on and all I really want to do after that bath is sleep for a week."_

_Brice smiled at her, "I knew I made a good choice with you. You're much brighter."_

"_Thank you," she yawned covering her mouth seemingly embarrassed._

"_Come lay with me," he held his hand out to her._

_She stepped forward slowly, "I…I'm trying not to be scared but…I don't know you…I can't sleep with someone I don't know."_

_Brice eyed her up and down and saw her body begin to shake with fear. She was afraid but she was trying to control it. "Then come get to know me so that we may join soon."_

Standing up beside the bed she looked over at the clock that read just after 8am. "What do I do now?" She questioned herself and decided she should keep up the pretense of being the woman he wanted and not some prisoner. Looking around once more she went to the door and much to her surprise found it unlocked. She slipped down the hall and down the stairs where she found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Sabrina,_

_I'm resting for the day please don't try anything stupid or I will be forced to cut our time together short. Fix breakfast for the others and take it to them, make yourself at home._

_Brice_

Looking around she wondered where he was resting if he wasn't in the bedroom. Deciding to play along and not risk an escape without more to go on Sabrina went looking through the cabinets to find something to make for breakfast.

After dropping the boys off in daycare Danielle was met by two very large men…vampires sent by Josef. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here for your safety," one of them answered.

"Safety from what?" She didn't understand until they walked into the lab and she found it had been changed overnight. "What is this?"

Along one wall were portable freezer units that seemed to be moving. One of the guards stepped forward and motioned towards them, "Mr. Kostan said you needed test subjects for your research. These are the subjects and we are here to help you control them."

"He wants…he…oh my…I think I need to sit down." Danielle practically fell to the first chair available as she tried to rationalize what it was Josef wanted her to do. She had no idea how they would react to this testing and she didn't want to experiment with people.

She pulled out her cell with shaky hands and dialed Josef's number. He answered right away, "Danielle I take it you are at the lab."

"I can't test on them Josef," was all she could manage.

"Why not? They are just what you need."

"They're people Josef."

"Not any more. Don't worry your conscious Danielle I wouldn't send you regular people I'm not that heartless. All of those are feral, they have lost all sense of self and are going to be put down no matter what. I spoke with the Cleaner and she has agreed to bring us any she captures to test on first."

Danielle was silent as she thought about what Josef had said. She knew about vampires becoming feral when not turned and socialized properly, all of it had been explained when her best friends had been turned around her. This was something she could work with though, it was like doing experiments on cadavers, already dead.

"Danielle?"

"I'm here."

"I have taken precautions for your safety and you need to listen to them. They will rotate out but they are well trained; you will be safe with them just keep them appraised as to what you need done and they will do all of the handling of the vampires."

"I understand," Danielle was nodding as her mind began to pick up where it left off.

"I don't want to push you into this Danielle but this could be an amazing discovery and it will be perused one way or another. If you feel uncomfortable with this you can fill in a replacement and then step away."

"I'll be fine I was just…shocked. You swear they are all…feral."

Josef smirked, "I swear. One look at them and you will see for yourself."

Danielle stood up, "I'll let you know when I have anything." She disconnected and turned to look at her guards, "Looks like we have business to do."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21:  Something to Remember

**Chapter 21: Something to Remember**

Danielle sat waiting for Seth to arrive; Coop had been happy to take the boys upstairs to get their baths so she could have a private talk with Seth without interruptions. He arrived his face looking much better only slight bruising and a small gash were the stitches were. She led him in to sit on the couch and offered him something to drink.

Seth leaned back into the couch, "What is it now?" He hadn't been in any more fights and he was trying to get his priorities back focusing on work knowing the ache never would leave his heart. Kimberly was helping, she was easy to talk to and having someone who had fallen for a vampire only to be pushed aside gave them something in common. He might not agree with her views but he could understand the pain.

"I wanted to ask you something? Here me out okay. I was just wondering I don't mean to bring up bad thoughts…but when you were with Allie—"

"Those are wonderful memories sis it's the emptiness that's hard, like a knife in the chest that won't stop." Danielle was shocked at how resolute he sounded, "Don't worry sis I'm done acting like a fool. I'm dealing with it."

"How did you see it ending with her Seth? Before the heartache I mean she's a vampire?"

Seth shrugged, "I know. I love her Sis I think I always will. For whatever reason she stopped loving me."

"But where did you see it going long term? You know she can't have children, she won't grow old, she'll live forever."

"Honestly?" Danielle nodded, "I saw us together forever. I don't care about any of the details really I just knew I loved her and wanted to stay with her forever. Vampires or humans what's the big difference. So I'd drink blood, sleep in a freezer, not be able to spend too much time in the sun, I didn't care I just knew it was nothing compared to being without her. Besides Mick and Beth make it work they have a wonderful little girl and they seem normal, Josef and Jean watch her and the boys all the time so what would change for me?" He let out a heavy sigh, "I guess I was the only one who saw it that way though."

Danielle moved and wrapped her arms around her brother giving him all she could, "Oh Seth I'm so sorry you're going through this."

Coming in the door David started unbuttoning his shirt, her flirty texts through the afternoon had him so distracted with want he rushed home as soon as he could. He saw the arrows taped to the floor and headed to the stairs, he grinned taking them two at a time and following to the bedroom. He could smell her she was close and her arousal was heavy in the air even if he didn't see her.

.com/watch?v=FveULzdZvNg Jersey Girl By Holly Cole

"Sit in the chair," David looked in the direction of the closet but walked to the chair and sat just as she said. The chair had been moved to sit just a few feet from the edge of the bed, David finished unbuttoning his shirt. Candice sauntered out of the closet in a silky robe that went mid thigh and walked to him, tracing his bare shoulder with her finger following to his lips leaning in and giving a quick nip and stepping back before he could touch her.

Shaking her head she said, "No touching. You can look but not touch…until I say. Do you understand?"

David nodded and watched as she jumped up onto the bed turning her back to him she dropped her robe and looked over her shoulder at him seductively seeing the way his eyes took her in. The sight or practically bare backside made his jeans even more uncomfortable, her wisp of a thong drew his attention as she started swaying her hips. Music started and he realized she had the remote in her hand. When she turned to him his jaw dropped, her breasts were bared, pushed up but unobscured her nipples erect and ready to be licked he was sure.

She swayed and danced moving her hands across her body, up and down her sides until she circled to her breasts giving them a pinch as she moaned softly. David watched transfixed as her hands moved slowly down her stomach to the top of her panties stroking softly over the fabric he could already tell was moist as her eyes stayed on him and his bulging pants.

Candice gave a sultry smile as she pushed the panties past her hips and let them fall to her ankles quickly kicking them off and falling to her knees on the bed not five feet in from of him, "Do you like watching me?"

David growled, "Yes, I want to touch you."

"I'm not done yet," she moved her hands back down her body slipping her hand to glide along her moist folds before bringing them back for him to see. "Are your pants tight?"

"God yes," David moved his hands to his length.

Smiling in a knowing way she blew him a kiss, "Then you should remove them."

David did so quickly keeping his eyes on her hand as she moved back to her womanly core and began to play with herself. Unable to stop himself David took his length in his hand and began to stoke himself. Candice moaned leaning back some to give him a better view of what her fingers were doing between her legs, her other hand moving back up to tease her nipples. David leaned back against the chair as his stroking picked up, a few glistening drops spreading over him as he watched the way she was working herself into a heated frenzy before his very eyes her body undulating her soft moans and sighs filling the air as he knew she was getting close.

"Are you ready to come?" She bit her lip finishing in a moan.

"Yes," David groaned knowing he was close to exploding his release all over his hand his need was that bad.

Candice reached for him with her hand that had been playing with her breasts, "Come in me."

David pushed up from his chair, tackling her to the bed and filling her deep in one quick thrust. Candice pulled him to her, her legs wrapping around his waist urging him deeper to give her what they both just need to fall over the edge. Following her movement David thrust once, twice, three times before feeling her orgasm rip through her pulling his own from him. His mouth moved down to her breast sinking his fangs in as his body shuttered against hers, withdrawing his fangs he continued to rub her nipple with his tongue loving how her body arched into him.

Candice moaned again her body wanting more of him, arching into him again feeling him already hardening inside her again. David stayed within her not thrusting instead grinding into her feeling her squirm to meet him, his tongue sill playing with her breasts he had been aching to taste the second he saw them in their beautiful display.

Candice loved the way he always knew just the way her body needed to be touched. She pulled him closer urging him to thrust within her, so close to her last orgasm she knew it didn't take much for him to make her come again. David growled moving back up her neck to take her lips drinking in her moans as he began to thrust quickly and with urgent force, her walls began to flutter and contract around his shaft, pulling from the kiss her lips quickly found his shoulder and she bit down a moan vibrating through her bite straight to where they were connected. Candice felt his fangs in her neck as he thrust his seed deep inside her as she worked him of every drop.

Sated and relaxed David collapsed against her before quickly rolling them over pulling her with him, "WOW…that's all I can say is…Wow."

Candice was purring, "That was pretty spectacular."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just a little something new I thought you might enjoy."

David grinned wide, "Oh I enjoyed alright." He kissed her again, "You my little sex goddess are beyond words. How'd I ever get so lucky to find you?"

Candice nipped his neck kissing him softly as she curled up into him ready for a nap, "You're mine."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22:  Stupid Mistake

**Chapter 22: Stupid Mistake**

Surprised by his call sure Josef was sick of her by now Allie answered quickly, "Hello."

"Allie are you busy?"

"No I was just getting ready to go volunteer my time at the hospital."

"Can you come by I need to speak with you."

"I'm on my way…is everything okay?"

"I'll speak to you when you get here. Come on in and have a seat in the den I'll be with you shortly."

Allie hung up her phone and grabbed her things so she could head to the hospital after she left Josef's. She was unsure what he needed to speak with her about but was more than glad to listen to her friend after all he had been putting up with from her as of late.

Allie looked up as Danielle came into Josef's den, she wasn't in the mood for another fight and doubted she had enough energy for it. She was here to see a friend not be berated no matter how much she deserved it. She braced herself as best as she could, "I don't want to fight with you."

Danielle moved towards her and sat in the chair adjacent to her, "Neither do I. I asked them to give us some time to talk." Josef had tricked her, _traitor_.

"I swear I never meant to hurt him I just—"

"You didn't want a repeat of your past," Danielle finished for her in a mater of fact tone.

"What do you know?"

"I came by yesterday to see Jean and overheard you and Josef."

Understanding flashed through her eyes knowing Danielle had heard everything and by her tone she wasn't here to fight, "I never meant to fall in love again, especially not with a human but Seth made that impossible." She smiled softly, "He made me love him and then it was too late, I hoped things would work out but…"

"But what? Why'd you break his heart if you love him?"

"Why let it go on longer and love him more and more each day. I should have ended things sooner but I hoped it would work, I prayed he was different and that I would get to be happy this time but once it became clear I couldn't continue on like that, even I couldn't lie to myself. It could never be."

"Why?"

"Seth is human."

"So that didn't stop you in the beginning." She didn't answer so Danielle continued, "Jean was human, so were Beth and Candice."

Allie laughed slightly, "You sound like you want me to turn your brother."

"I want him to be happy."

Allie was speechless, what could she say to that. The sister she had spent the better part of two years trying to convince she wasn't some monster trying to hurt her brother and now after causing him so much pain she was acting as if she wouldn't mind seeing him with her forever.

"Why do you think it wouldn't work? I believe that you love him I just don't get it, I really don't. If you love him then why put both of you through this?"

Ally was crying softly unable to fight back the tears rolling from her eyes, "Because I can't take it. Watching as he grows older year after year knowing he'll die and I'm just supposed to watch him die. I thought he might want…but I was wrong."

Danielle heaved a sigh, "How were you wrong? What made you suddenly give up hope? Did he tell you he didn't want more? I know he loves you Allie with that big heart of his, and I know for a fact that he wanted forever with you"

"He…he did…he…" Allie was shaking with so much emotion. "How?"

"I asked him. It was such an easy answer too, he saw you two together forever he loved you with every fiber of his being. How could I argue with that. He's so miserable right now and there's nothing I can do to take away his pain, do you know how hard that is for me? I've looked after him all his life and this has hurt him more than anything and I can't do a thing."

"Oh God what have a done? I've screwed up." Even though she didn't really need to breath she was to the point of hyperventilating as she sniffled back sobs.

Danielle felt sorry for her she could see she was in pain but it still didn't make sense, "What made you think he didn't?"

"Oh God it's so stupid now I can't believe I just…oh God…I knew, I just…I had been…waiting…for the other…shoe…too good…" She was hard to understand through her tears but Danielle understood enough.

Surprising herself she moved to sit beside Allie putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She knew that feeling, that things were too good to be true and that everything would just come crashing down around you. She had felt that with Coop for so long but with time she came to realize that he just loved her no questions no conditions, just loved her and wasn't going anywhere.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Call him, talk to him."

After sniffling back her sobs she looked at Danielle, "And say what? I'm stupid, I broke your heart please forgive me."

Danielle smiled at her, "It'd be even stupider to continue to be apart because you don't know what to say."

Allie smiled through her tears, "Why are you doing this? You don't even like me."

"I want Seth to be happy and he's been miserable without you. I miss my brother, I miss his smile and his laugh and he hasn't done much of either since you two broke up."

She was starting to calm down hearing all of what Danielle said, really hearing it with her heart. She had been right talking to Josef, she had been a fool to end things. "Thank you," she whispered weakly knowing it wasn't nearly enough.

"Thank me by making my brother happy."

"I don't know how to explain or if I deserve him…I let him go so easily."

"He loves you," was all Danielle said. It was all that needed to be said.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23:  A Call

**Chapter 23: A Call**

.com/watch?v=iuXkhE0VMcw 'Lover I Don't Have to Love' by Bright Eyes

"You have a nice place," Kimberly looked around his loft as he shut the door behind them.

"Thanks I like it." After work he had invited her back to his place. No bar was needed she had been right they understood each other and what they could and couldn't offer each other.

Kimberly set her purse down on the table by the couch and sat down waiting for him to join her. "You seem nervous," she ran her hand up his thigh as he sat beside her.

"I usually don't bring anyone here," he admitted.

"Oh," she leaned in and kissed his neck. "Don't think Seth. Thinking hurts, let's just have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," Seth pressed her body back down on the couch towering himself over her.

Allie paced across the living room of her apartment phone in hand trying to think of what to say. Did she call? Did she just show up? What was she going to say? Sorry? Throwing her hands up in frustration Allie threw herself into her favorite chair letting her red curls spill over the back.

"Just call him he might not even answer," she reasoned with herself as she sat back up.

"Call him…that's it just dial and call." She let out a deep unneeded breath and hit the speed dial entry and a picture of his face showed up as the phone began to connect. Allie stared at his face until she heard the first ring pulling the phone up to her ear to see if he would even answer then if he didn't would she leave a message.

Seth heard his phone ringing and pulled it to his ear not even bothering to look, "What?"

"Seth?"

Seth sat up away from Kimberly, "Allie?"

"Are you…busy?"

"I…what is it? Are you okay?"

Allie smiled happy he still worried, "Can you…can you come over?"

"I…" Seth looked at Kimberly who he had just had pressed into his couch working on removing her shirt as they fooled around. "I'm sorta busy…" he was trying hard to think, to focus. Why was she calling him now asking him to come over, he knew he wanted to but he also knew he was trying to keep himself from thinking about her trying not to focus on the hurt and seeing her again at her place where she had ended their relationship sounded like pain waiting to happen.

"Oh," She paused. She knew he was with a girl she could hear it in his voice. "That's fine, I'm sorry to have disturbed you this evening."

"Wait Allie what is…" She had already disconnected.

"That her?" Kimberly was pulling her shirt back into place and her purse over her shoulder already knowing this night was over.

"Yeah," Seth looked at the phone wanting to dial her number and tell her he'd be right over. "Sorry," he said looking up at Kimberly.

"I understand trust me, if Ashton called me I'd be there in a second. I hope it works out for you Seth."

She left quietly not making a big deal, she understood. That was what had attracted him to her, she knew he was just filling a void and he couldn't do more than that, and he knew she was doing the same. Tossing his phone to the couch he took off for his shower knowing he didn't really have a choice. The second she called him asking him to come over he was going to go, he couldn't help himself.

Allie looked at her phone swearing at herself, "Sorry to have disturbed your evening really did I just say that?" She willed herself not to cry as she set the phone down. She shouldn't have called in the first place she should have just went and seen him face to face. She after all had ended things with him, she should be the one going to him not the other way around.

Knowing what she might walk in on knowing things could get messy she stood up and walked to the door. She had told Seth he deserved a woman who was willing to fight for him, well she wasn't going to give up if he really wanted forever she would fight for him as long as it took. She'd fight for him and pray he did still love her enough to get over the pain she had caused, enough to forgive her.

Mick and Beth sat in the Benz outside the dance studio ready to pick up Kayla from her first class. She had been so excited and Mrs. Webber had offered to drive her home but they wanted to be there for her first class, it was a milestone they always wanted to remember but not wanting to be too overpowering they sat outside.

No new leads on the case had been frustrating enough they needed these moments with Kayla, with their family. "This is what normal families do," Beth looked over at Mick who had his eyes locked on the front door.

Looking over at his Beth he smiled, "And we're normal?"

"We are. We have our differences but yeah we're just a normal family."

Mick leaned over pulling Beth closer to kiss her lips, "I love you Beth. I don't think you know just how much you mean to me."

Beth grinned, "Feel free to show me when we get home." Mick kissed her again loving how simple she could make his life seem so as she put it…normal.

"But Mick really, you are the love of my life. I'm so happy, even when I'm upset you always find a way to make me feel better just by being there."

Mick brushed her hair behind her ear taking in everything that was his Beth reflected in her pale blue eyes. His grin widened as he heard squeals of delight coming from the doors, "I know that squeal anywhere."

Beth giggled leaning forward and kissing him again, "Our girl."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24:  Out in the Open

**Chapter 24: Out in the Open**

Her nerves were getting to her as the elevator approached his floor she could scent him, his scent lingered in the elevator, his and a woman's. Pressing her lips she held her head up high this was of her own making and she had no right to be upset by anything she may find inside his apartment.

As the elevator doors opened Allie went to step out just as Seth was stepping inside nearly running into her, "Seth?"

"Allie? What are you doing here?"

Allie took him in her hand stopping the elevator doors trying to close between them. He looked good freshly showered leaving her no idea how far he had gown with that girl he was with when she called. "I…I came to see you…I…I didn't…"

"I was on my way over," Seth saved her from her rambling.

"I thought you were busy," she hated that she was so nervous and jealous.

"You called," he answered giving a shrug of his shoulders like that was simple enough to understand and she did.

The doors started to ding unable to close, Allie stepped forward and into the hallways looking him over. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…sure…" Seth ran his hand through his hair nervously. He let them in looking around his place it wasn't unclean but he wasn't sure what she would be able to scent from it.

Allie could scent the woman from the elevator, the scent focusing on the couch as she caught a scene of them making out doing some grinding before his phone rang and the image fell away. She couldn't scent anything further from the girl which meant they didn't continue after the call making her heart feel fuller. She went right over and sat right in the middle of the couch waiting for him to join her. He sat in the chair across from her looking at her with his hands clasped together.

"So…you called?"

Allie smiled at him missing deeply the innocent way he sounded so unsure sometimes. "I came to talk about us."

"Us?"

"I've been so stupid Seth a real idiot. I jumped to conclusions but I love you and I never stopped I've missed you so much it feels like I've had a silver tipped stake in my heart. I never should have let you go."

Seth fought the urge to stand instead he pinched his arm making sure he felt the pain, he was awake for sure. "What are you saying?"

"That I love you. I'm so sorry for all the pain and I want to rewind, I want to go back."

Seth couldn't believe it, "Just like that? What changed your mind? You never told me why you ended things in the first place now they don't matter."

She had been expecting this, "I left you because I was scared." She felt a tear roll down her cheek, prepared or not she it didn't make it easy, "I was scared because you were going to be just like Richard."

"Who's Richard?"

"The husband I buried."

Seth sat back silently waiting on her to continue. When she finally did she had regained some control over her voice and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Richard was my husband. You know why I was turned, I was a vampire when I met him but I fell in love. He asked me to marry him after courting me properly and I wanted to so badly. I loved him but I knew I had to tell him the truth, I did. I told him what I was and he accepted it and I accepted his proposal. After five years of marriage I was becoming more worried wondering when he was going to join me, become a vampire and when I confronted him not letting him change the subject again as he always did I learned the truth."

She sniffled again, "As much as he loved me he didn't want to be like me. He would live his life by my side. I was mad and I left. He had led me to believe we could have eternity when he planned on making me watch him grow old and die. When I came back to talk it out a month later he was dead, a heart complication." She smiled sadly, "I swore I'd never get involved with another human again but then you came along and made me fall in love with you."

Seth dropped his head into his hands trying to take it all in. He had known from the beginning she had been hurt, he had figured that out for himself and knew she didn't like to talk about it. He understood partially but the other part of him was upset, "We were together for almost 2 years Allie. How could you think I'd do that to you?"

"Because I'd been expecting it since the first time you made me laugh in your hospital bed."

"Two years Allie and you just walked out, walked away without talking to me. I wanted…what made you think—"

"You were talking about getting old and gray," Allie burst out. "You were talking to your sister about your kids and how if they were anything like the boys you'd have a head of gray hairs. Vampires don't age and you knew that, we can't have children either. If you saw yourself getting old and gray with kids of your own you never saw yourself like me in the future."

"Some silly comment that I don't even remember and you bail?" He had joked with Danielle many times about her boys and their high spirits being the reason to turn gray early but he hadn't meant it as more than a joke.

"All I could think about was Richard when you said that and…I can't watch that. I know it was stupid, I heard that and I shut down, I wanted to protect myself. Letting you go now seemed easier than being with you knowing what I'd have to watch. I had been lying to myself since the beginning thinking this would be different that you wanted it but I heard that and I couldn't lie to myself any more."

He wanted so badly to go to her, sit beside her and pull her into his lap kissing her holding her but he had to be sure. She had ripped his heart out once without warning and he wasn't sure he could lose her again, "What changed?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25:  First Step Forward

**Chapter 25: First Step Forward**

Allie looked him in the eye, "I saw you. I saw how hurt you've been, just like me and my will power was fading. I knew you were hurt at first, but I thought you had moved on with your life. I had no idea you were still so hurt. I went to Josef for advice and found out the truth." He look at her confused, "Your sister overheard me and told me. She told me you had wanted it…she told me that I was wrong."

She gave a sad laugh, "I think part of me knew it or hoped still after everything and that's why I couldn't bring myself to leave, to really let go. I should have up and left town but I couldn't I pretended it was work but truth is I would leave in a second if you weren't here."

Seth took a deep breath, "So now you want to pretend like the last six months never happened that everything is the same as before."

"No," she shook her head. "I learned something. Love is dangerous and it may hurt like hell sometimes but without it there isn't much point. I haven't been happy since I broke both our hearts. I can't change what I did but I can tell you how much I love you and hope and trust that you still love me enough to someday forgive me."

She smiled at him, "You asked me once to give you a chance, I'm asking you to give me a chance to fix this and make it up to you if you do still love me. If you do still want that…forever with me."

"I've missed you so much Allie, I never stopped loving you but after a few months of you ignoring me and sending me away…I gave up. I haven't… been drowning my sorrows alone…I've been…"

"I know, I half expected to find a girl here but I meant what I said Seth, you're worth fighting for and I might not deserve you but I know I love you and if there's any chance I'm fighting for it."

Seth stood suddenly and was beside her in an instant her face in his hands pulling her close kissing her soundly. Six months of longing pouring between them, Allie returned with equal vigor her hand on his neck just below his hair line caressing that spot just the way he liked. Seth pulled back only when he needed air, "I love you Allie," he said quickly before devouring her lips once again.

"I love you Seth so much, I've missed you so much," she was glad she didn't have a need to breath between their kisses and her overwhelming emotions she only allowed herself to feel. His lips trailed down her neck kissing and sucking with an eagerness she felt exploding within herself as well, "I'm so sorry Seth, so sorry I was so stupid."

Seth paused kissing her moving to look into her eyes, "Yeah you kinda were for thinking I didn't want to spend forever with you but…" he stroked her face, "…I love you Allie that has never changed."

Allie pulled him to her kissing his wonderful forgiving lips rememorizing the feel and taste of them. The kisses lasted forever both desperate, hands touching, holding and pulling closer afraid to let go and find it all to be a dream. Seth pulled back first breathing deeply, "Promise me."

She began to work on pulling his shirt open needing to touch his skin but stopped at his request unsure what he wanted. "Anything," it didn't matter what it was she loved him and she had him back in her arms forever she would do anything he needed to take away what she had done to them.

Pressing his forehead to hers he closed his eyes breathing deep, "That this isn't a dream, that you're really here. Promise me you'll never leave again. If some things wrong tell me and we'll work it out." He gave a sad laugh, "I don't know if I could handle this again Allie."

Tears rolled down her cheek as she moved her hands up to his face, "If this is a dream then I never want to wake up." She kissed his lips softly, "I promise you Seth, I promise on everything I have I will talk to you. You're stuck with me now."

.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM Florence & the Machine- Cosmic Love

Seth devoured her lips pressing her back into the couch before pulling back pulling her with him as he wrapped his arms around her stumbling back towards the bedroom. His hands were stuck between pulling her closer and trying to undress her not wanting to let her go enough to do the later. As they reached the bed Allie had worked his shirt down his shoulders and was pulling him to her as her hands splayed across his back feeling his muscles move.

Sensing his conflict and feeling the pang of guilt that she had done this to him Allie was determined to take extra care to make sure he never doubted her again. Releasing him she moved her kisses to his neck as her hands worked on her own blouse and slipped it off as he held her waist tightly before moving her hands back to his neck allowing him to shake the shift from his arms one at a time. Turning Allie placed her back to the bed and holding his hand she slowly sat down scooting into the middle as she pulled him with her willing him to cover her body with his. Seth did just that pressing his bare chest to the lace of her bra his lower half pressing his desire against her.

Moaning softly Allie looked into his eyes, "I've miss you so much. Make love to me Seth."

Kissing her hungrily Seth slipped his hand beneath her and unsnapped her bra, pulling up from her only enough to pull it free and toss it aside before pressing his bare chest to hers feeling her erect nipples against his skin. Allie reached down between them and began undoing his pants pushing them as far as she could without breaking the kiss. Seth pulled from her lips to grunt as her hand encircled him, "Allie, I've missed you so much…oh God that feels like heaven…I want you so bad," Seth managed between kisses.

Pulling her hand from his thick member Allie began unbuttoning her own jeans eager to shed all barriers that were keeping him from her, "Me too…I need to feel you inside me Seth."

Reluctantly pulling from her lips Seth sat up keeping his eyes on hers as he reached down and pulled her jeans and panties off moving them down her legs with ease. He wanted to look at her body take in everything making sure he hadn't missed anything but Seth couldn't look from her eyes, they were what was holding him in the moment reminding him this was real. Allie sat up with him to stand on her knees leaning back with him keeping the connection of their eyes as she did as he had removing him of his clothing. When his pants were tossed Seth pulled Allie back up to him rolling her beneath him as he devoured her mouth, his body settling over top of her with perfect ease.

"Seth…" she whispered pulling his shoulder tight as he thrust inside of her in one long thrust.

She had missed him so much, the way he made her body hum and sing with desire. He began thrusting into her fast, his need as clear as hers as his mouth explored her neck and shoulder sending even more thrilling sensations down to her core. Trying to make it last as long as possible Seth varied his movements but it wasn't of any use they both needed this too much. Feeling her begin to flutter around him Seth pulled her face into his neck, "Do it Allie."

Tears of joy slipped from her eyes as he moved his head for her bite, even after everything she put him through he still wanted this part of her. "I love you Seth," she whispered before sinking her fangs into his neck softly moaning against his skin as his blood hit her tongue. She felt it all, the sheer devastation she had caused him but even through all of that she still tasted his love strong as ever. The volume of emotions going through her as she felt herself go over the edge she pulled from his neck and screamed his name. He had found his own release her name a murmur on his lips as his hips pressed firmly into her as she pulled from him all he had, her lips back on her new mark licking it clean.

Allie pulled from his neck and Seth saw her tears. Before he could question she brought her hand up from his back and bite down softly on her wrist offering it to him. Seth didn't hesitate keeping his eyes on hers he brought her wound to his mouth and licked her blood. A spasm rocked through him as he felt the power of her blood and everything it held there, her love and pain, the heightened feeling of their bodies still connected as his shaft hardened instantly and he began to move against her as his tongue ran across the laceration she had made taking as much as he could.

The wound closed up but Allie was meeting him thrust for thrust before he fell over the edge again, stars filling his vision before he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Allie held him tight enjoying the warmth his body provided along with the knowledge that they were together, her Seth was in her arms and in her most womanly parts.

Gathering his senses Seth rolled to his side pulling her with him, "I love you Allie…forever I swear."

Allie began to cry happy tears as she snuggled into his embrace, "Forever then."

To Be Continued…

Evilous

See I know everyone was ready to strangle me with how I left the last chapter but they had lots of making up to do and well I didn't want it to be too long or for you to have to wait even longer. Hope you enjoyed.


	26. Chapter 26:  Wife's New Security

**Chapter 26: Wife's New Security**

Even with Candice in his arms as he slept David couldn't manage to push the nightmares away. He had lived so long without them, now it seemed they were back with a vengeance. He honestly didn't know if talking to Mia was making them better or worse all he knew was that talking to someone about them made him feel better for a time. He looked down to the completely innocent look on Candice's face as she rest her face against his shoulder and felt a wave a guilt wash over him. She was so patient and trusting with him he didn't deserve her and he knew it, most women would have had a problem with their man spending late nights talking to their ex but Candice didn't mind knowing she had nothing to worry about.

Moving his hand up he wiped the frost from the side of the freezer to look across the room at the clock hanging on the wall seeing it was time to get up and head to work. He began to stroke her arm as she sighed and began to move, "Ummm…sleep."

David chuckled, "I don't know about you but I've got to get up and go to work."

Candice opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Me too although I much prefer my current position."

"No doubt about that," David pulled her forward and kissed her lips. When he pulled back he wiggled his eyebrows, "We could save time and share a shower."

Laughing Candice slid the lid open and sat up, "Sure and the time we save will be used when we get distracted."

David watched her get out before following, "I think it's a win/win."

Candice looked over her shoulder walking right past her robe and towards the shower, "Coming."

"Right behind you," he said it in a way that left her breathless knowing he had double meaning to it as he followed her into the shower.

Showing up at the lab Coop was surprised to see the new security when he swung by to see Danielle on his lunch break. Danielle saw him and walked to him giving him a kiss, "What brings you here?"

Coop shrugged, "I finished a meeting early thought I would come have lunch with you and the boys."

"That sounds great just let me finish up here. You can go on up and see them if you want."

Coop tugged on her hand, "What's with the new security?"

Danielle bit her lip she hadn't told him about the new part of her research, she wasn't avoiding it she honestly had just been too worried about Seth to mention it. "I ummm….I found something that needs a new type of testing…" She looked at the guards, "They are for my safety."

"Are you in danger?"

"Not really Josef has made sure I am safe."

Coop raised his eyebrow, "I'm starting to worry about you Danielle."

She touched his cheek, "Don't. Look I'm testing on vampires…feral ones who are out of control and going to be put down anyways. It's not safe for me to do the tests but I have instructed my…assistants here to do what needs to be done and I evaluate."

Looking at her with wide eyes he couldn't believe she was so calm, "Dani…you realize what you just said…feral out of control vampires…how long?"

She too his hands in hers squeezing them seeing he was worried for her, "Today."

Glad she hadn't been keeping this type of thing from him he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Knowing he needed calming she held him tight, "I'm safe Coop. Look at those guys they could stop a tank," she nodded her head at her assistants who were sitting on the couch against the wall waiting to help her with more tests.

"They do look strong," Coop admitted. "But—"

"Besides," Danielle cut him off, "we control how much blood they get so they don't have more than they absolutely need to survive."

Shaking his head he moved his mouth to her ear, "I never thought I'd be worried about you working in a research lab." Before she could say anything else to convince him he continued, "I know this is important to you so I'll deal with this."

Turning her head up she kissed his lips, "You're the most understanding husband ever. Thank you for not demanding I stop."

He shook his head, "I don't want you to have to choose between your career and me. You had this before I came into your life."

"I did…but as much as I love my job I love you more." She stroked his lip with her finger, "Thank you."

Coop looked over her shoulder, "I'm glad they're here to protect you but it's kinda weird having them watching and listening to us."

Grinning Danielle pulled his hand towards the back of the lab where she had an office she never used staying out in the lab all of the time, "The office is soundproofed from what I was told."

"So we can talk?" He grinned shutting the door behind them and pulling the string to shut the curtains.

"Depends how set were you on having lunch with the boys?"

Coop pulled her to him, "I think I'd rather have you for lunch."

Danielle moaned as he turned them pinning her against the door grinding himself against her. "I like those plans."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27:  Reassurance

**Chapter 27: Reassurance**

Allie woke and opened her eyes quickly, seeing with her eyes what she felt, she was in Seth's arms. Breathing a sigh of relief she let her eyes close again just enjoying the way she felt sure this wasn't a dream, they were together again. Her fangs were beginning to ache some, the tell tail sign she needed blood and if possible freezer time, she had been lacking that as of late spending only a minimum amount in there more time working. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms but knowing she couldn't stay without making a few calls Allie slipped out of his embrace and stood up looking for her pants.

Seth opened his eyes and felt nothing in his arms, panic gripped his heart as he thought everything had been a dream sitting up, "Allie?" He spotted her naked body reaching for her pants and felt better, it was real.

Allie fished out her phone quickly and came back to him in a blink, "I'm here. "

Seth pulled her close pressing his forehead to her chin, "I woke up without you and thought it'd been a dream."

Smoothing the back of his neck she whispered, "Nope you took me back so you're stuck with me." She felt his body relax against her again as she felt a wave of guilt hit her, she had made him so worried and their trust they had built would have to be rebuilt. "I couldn't believe it either and had to look at you before I'd let myself believe it. I'm sorry you had to wake when I got up."

"It's okay," he pulled back to look at her. "So were you getting dressed to head home?"

Shaking her head quickly she held up her phone, "Unless you're kicking me out. I didn't want to leave but I need some food, I was going to see if Josef would have some delivered for me, also I need to call into the hospital to let them know I won't be coming in today. I also wanted to pull your curtains closed."

Seth grinned, "I've missed you so much." Allie leaned into him kissing him softly as she purred softly showing him how she missed him. When she pulled back after Seth had felt her fangs he looked at her, "I don't feel any different…what was that last night?"

"When you had my blood?" Seth nodded, "I didn't turn you or anything if that's what you meant."

"I didn't care last night, I wanted it, I do want it Allie."

A tear slid down her cheek, "I want that too but that takes planning if done right and since you are thankfully not in a life or death situation we have the time to do that."

"We can talk about that later…when I tasted your blood I felt…I don't really know for sure what that was."

"That was everything I was feeling."

"I thought so," he pulled her closer to him. "You should call work now."

Allie dialed work and told them some things came up and she would be taking some personal time for the next few days all the while smiling at Seth as he traced her shoulder. When she finally hung up the phone Seth tried to take it from her but she pulled it back, "I have to call Josef I need a meal before we do anything else."

"Then let's go to your place. I know you need freezer time, and your place is the best until I can get one of those freezers installed here."

Allie stroked her mark on his neck making him shudder, "I love you Seth."

Seth leaned forward kissing her chastely knowing he couldn't let himself get carried away. "God I've missed hearing you say that. I've missed everything about you…about us."

"Me too," Allie kissed him again and stood up to gather her clothes and get dressed while Seth hurriedly packed a bag of things to take to Allie's.

Sabrina felt the bile rise in her throat as his arm tightened around her middle. Her reprieve didn't last. When Bruce had woke late in the day he had been upset with her for opening the curtains in the house. She had explained she just wanted some sunlight and he seemed to calm down but he still promptly closed them all telling her she could open them if she wished during the morning but they needed to be closed prior to his waking.

She had fixed dinner while he watched and they made conversation he wanted to know about her life, everything. She started with her family growing up and her likes and dislikes, she had played along and played the perfect wife keeping Peter to herself. After taking dinner down to the girls she had dinner with him while he chatted about himself. He surprised her by sounding very charming and normal…if he wasn't holding women in his basement that is.

After dinner she had cleaned up and gotten ready for bed, this time it was clear he wanted her. As she showered she let the tears run down her cheeks as she fought over what to do, fight him and hurt herself, possibly enrage him and lose her life or reverse things on him, something she was sure by what she had heard from the girls sure they learned not to fight and to go along with it but she doubted any of them tried to seduce him. The thought made her want to vomit but she knew if she was going to get him to trust her, to get some type of leniency she was going to have to be different than the others, maybe if he thought she wanted to be with him he would drop his guard and she could get away.

Going into a safe place in her head she decided to do whatever she could to stay alive and get free, she just hoped if it worked that Peter could forgive her. The girls had been right he hadn't been bad, hating herself even more her body enjoyed it even after he bit her. Sure Lindsey had commented he liked to bite but she never thought he would break skin. Just before he moved to her neck and bit she swore she saw fangs. She felt him drawing on her neck like he was actually drinking her blood and her body responded first with pain but then pleasure.

"Rest my sweet Sabrina," Brice kissed along her neck licking where he had bitten her sending a shiver down her spine.

Snuggling closer into him with her eyes closed tight she prayed for Peter, that she would get to him again and that he would forgive her. _'I love you Peter,' _was her last thought before allowing herself to go to bed.

Mia picked up her phone and saw she had no messages from David and gave it an unflattering look, "Come on David you know you'll come around sooner or later."

She picked it up and called his cell that went straight to voicemail, "Hello David it's Mia," she purred into the phone. "I was just calling to say that I've been thinking about what you were saying the other night…I would like to discuss it further. Call me when you get this. Ciao."

Dropping the phone down on the nightstand she stood up and shed her robe leaving her completely naked as she whistled. Two attractive men came into the room looking her over as their bodies responded instantly before joining her on the bed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28:  Reporter

Hey everyone so sorry for the delay. Back on night shift and well between people being sick and taking 'personal time' we are short staffed and i've been filling in. Anyways thanks for staying with me.

**Chapter 28: Reporter**

Jean swatted Josef away as he ran his hands around her waist pulling her to him as she worked on setting things up. "Josef," she scolded.

Josef let go but smirked at her, "What?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "You know what. Keep your hands to yourself until we finish this."

Josef let out a loud sigh, "It would be so much faster to just have this reporter sent to the tar pits."

"Then you'd have another one asking questions. Not everyone belongs in the tar pits."

Josef moved back to her side, "What can I do to help love?"

Jean smiled, "Work on what you're going to say and stop trying to get my skirt off until after."

"I plan on doing not trying when the presentation is over," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But for you I will sit over here and simple enjoy the view."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I'm a natural charmer," Josef winked as he sat down at his desk watching as Jean set up her presentation.

Jean took a step back seeing everything was how she wanted it and then turned to Josef to see how relaxed he looked, "I'm nervous about this how are you so calm."

Josef shrugged, "You have a wonderful idea Jean I trust this will work…and if not we have plan B."

"The tar pit?"

"I was thinking more of a pay off not everyone belongs in the tar pits," Josef gave a laugh.

Shaking her head Jean checked to make sure the water was on the table and that she had herself a glass that looked half way drained for appearances. As Jean made her way towards Josef his secretary knocked on the door, "The reporter Mr. Zion is here for you."

Josef looked at Jean winking, "Send him in."

After a moment Mr. Zion came into the office, he was a shorter man who looked like life had been hard on him, his short black hair already thinning out even though he was only in his early thirties. "Mr. Zion, thank you for joining us." Josef stood and took the man's hand before gesturing to Jean who stepped forward before Josef could say anything.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zion, call me Jean. Mr. Kostan feels horrible about the scandal involving the charity his name was on but he had no idea such things were occurring. Those responsible seem to have fled the country and Mr. Kostan here would like to make things right. He has already paid for everything to be replaced and found a much more reliable chairman. He has also been cleared of all involvement however we know that doesn't mean the news sources are finished with him. In that respect we'd like you to be the first to get a look at a new project Kostan industries is contributing to."

Jean made her way over to the presentation and began going through it for him giving all the details and all of her charm as Josef watched with a smile on his face. Mr. Zion took notes and such as she talked but as soon as she finished and moved to take a drink of her water for good measure he looked at the two of them. "Any questions?"

"That sounds like an amazing project but I wonder is Kostan industries behind it because of the good it will do or because it's headed by Mrs. Jean Kostan herself."

Jean frowned at the man, "I have you know this project is already being worked on having funding not only from Kostan industries but many other companies and private parties as well. Josef may be my husband but he has always been a business man. He doesn't throw around this kind of money to 'please me' as you might say he looked at it from a business point of view.

The reporter took some more notes as he spoke, "So it's the charity and not you he's contributing too."

Josef held up his hand to stop Jean, "Mr. Zion, let's be frank. Companies such as Kostan Industries give to charities all the time for tax ride offs and to help give a sense of conscious. I have many charities I give to but I have found one that is near and dear to the woman I love which makes it personal for me. Not only have I invested money for this project from the company but my personal accounts as well. This is a good project and any plans you may have to smear it you will be warned against, go after me all you want but you if you try to smear the name of this clinic or this project you will have made an enemy of the wrong person."

"I think we're done here," Mr. Zion stood up and flipped his pad over and stuck it inside his blazer pocket before heading towards the door.

Once he was gone Jean looked at Josef, "That man…"

"Was wrong. This was a wonderful idea Jean, both the project itself as well as to give him something to write about but some people just want to see the negative in everything."

Josef stood and took Jean in his arms, "How about we head home?"

"I have to meet with the contractors, you have a telecast meeting with your Asian sector and then we're going to go see Mick and Beth."

"Well yes when you put it that way," Josef kissed her nose. "Later then."

"I'll hold you to that," she kissed him softly before heading out of the office.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29:  Second Opinion

**Chapter 29: Second Opinion**

Beth was going over areas that fit the criteria she and Mick had slowly been dwindling down as she watched Mick and Kayla go over the ideas for the tree house. Mick had spoken to Josef's contractor about making some plans for the house that could make it fun for kids but more importantly safe. Kayla wanted it to have a some special things on it and Mick was adding them for the contractor to add. He planned on helping out with his girl making it something they could do together but without the skill he was going to need help.

Beth felt her pocket vibrating and pulled out her cell, "Hey."

"Busy?" Candice's voice made Beth take notice right away knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Give me a second," Beth set her computer down and looked at Mick mouthing Candice's name before she headed upstairs. "Okay what's going on?"

Candice laughed, "I just need a friends opinion."

"I'm listening."

"David has been spending more time with Mia lately…lots of time."

"Oh…you don't think—"

"Never," Candice quickly cut her off. "I know David would never cheat on me. It's her I don't trust. She seemed nice but I've seen her kind before, she wants him back."

"He is a catch and she knows that," Beth sat on the chase lounge in their room. "If you trust David and know he won't fall to her games what's the problem? And just to be clear I don't think David would either, I mean you're amazing and I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend."

Candice laughed, "Thanks Beth. I guess it just has gotten a bit annoying. I liked having him all to myself, now I have to share. I mean he helps you and Mick out, he has poker nights at Josef's I don't care but having to share him with someone I know wants to steal him away…besides why does she have to be a lingerie model?"

Beth knew dealing with ex's was hard enough especially vampires who wanted what they thought was theirs back, "Who knows but David traded up for sure."

Candice was silent for a moment, "Hey don't start thinking he didn't. You are not only sexy but you are smart, witty, compassionate and so much more. More important than that he loves you, she was just some chick he used to sleep with."

"Yeah, threesomes."

"See shows he never cared for her. Men might think threesomes are cool and sexy sure but if they love someone, they don't want to share her with anyone. Besides it's not like she's his sire."

Candice knew what Beth was saying was true. "Thanks I think I just needed to hear it from someone else. I've never been the jealous type and I don't think I am more…annoyed. I just don't want to handle this wrong."

"How so?"

"Well if I tell David I don't want him seeing her then I come off as controlling and untrusting. Honestly I don't want to do that especially since I'm the one who told him he should talk to her in the first place."

"Makes sense," Beth thought for a moment. "Just keep things as normal as possible. She'll get tired of this game and give up. David's not going anywhere."

"Thanks Beth," Candice was feeling better having talked things out rationally with her friend. "I have to get back I was thinking I might go see David for a break."

Beth giggled, "Sounds good." Beth disconnected and headed back downstairs to see Kayla in Mick's lap sitting pointing out things on their building plan giggling happily.

She leaned over and kissed Kayla's head then kissed Mick softly, "Looks like a pretty cool tree house to me."

"Momma look it's going to have a swing, and a poll and a porch," Kayla was waving the paper in front of Beth.

"I see. I'm sure all the kids will always want to come over and play."

Kayla nodded excitedly, "I know. You and Daddy can come play in it too even if you are grown ups."

"We look forward to it. Now you know what time it is…"

Knowing just what time it was Kayla hugged Beth tightly, "Night Momma." Then turned and hugged Mick, "Tuck me in Daddy?"

"Of course angel," Mick took the picture and set it on the table as Kayla went ahead of him to go brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

"She's such a daddy's girl," Beth beamed.

Mick was grinning wide, "I love it." His smile faded, "Anything new?"

Beth shook her head, "I've been running everything we know but haven't been able to narrow down the area."

Mick stroked her cheek, "After I get our girl in bed we'll go over it some more see if there's anything else we can think of."

Beth nodded patting his leg, "I think she's ready for you." Mick stood up and headed up the stairs as Beth reached back out for her laptop pulling into her lap when an idea hit her and she set it down and pulled out her cell instead.

"Nothing new Beth," Guillermo answered.

"That's good that there aren't any new bodies but I have a lead I need you for."

"What do you need?"

Beth pulled her laptop to her and opened a document, "When you do autopsy's you notate stomach contents right?"

"Yeah, but there wasn't anything abnormal in there."

"I know but can you give me a run down for each girl please?"

"Sure I'll call you back when I get back to the morgue I stepped out for a quick snack."

"Thanks I'll fill Mick in on my idea when he comes down."

"How is the little one?"

"Such a daddy's girl."

"Yeah I've finally gotten use to the idea of Mick having a kid. You two have really done something different."

"Maybe but this is who we are."

"Well I got to go but I'll call you when I get back to the morgue."

Beth disconnected just as Mick was heading down the stairs, "I have an idea. It might be nothing but it's worth a shot."

Mick came back and sat beside her, "Tell me."

"He's keeping four women right and each one of the bodies they had all been in relatively good shape. They had been eating proper meals, I called and asked Guillermo to get me the stomach contents of each of the victims. Nothing special was found but if we can narrow down their last meal, he's keeping four women at a time so he can't leave every day to shop so maybe he buys bulk. Then taking into account time for digestion and such maybe we can come up with something."

"It's worth a shot. That gives me an idea though, maybe we can look into the power consumption. He's going to have his freezer, plus he's taking care of those women. Either he's a handy man who outfitted the place himself and did it off the books or he filed permits with the city. I'm thinking a basement remodel and if I were him vampire or not I'd keep them separate, easier to manage. Also like you said he isn't going to work every day so he much make his money at home or have it built up."

Beth leaned over and kissed him, "Let's get to work."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30:  True Colors

Hey everyone sorry for the delay super busy with work sigh. Anyways getting ready to head that way now but figured I had this done so wouldn't make you all wait until my next night off which will hopefully be Monday. Enjoy.

**Chapter 30: True Colors**

Candice was in David's office doing some of her own work while she waited for him to return hoping to talk with him about something that had come up. Expecting to see her handsome man she was surprised when a quick knock sounded as the door opened. Mia stepped in looking every bit the model she was, "David I was…oh Candice. I wasn't expecting you."

"Of course not," Candice caught the scent of annoyance.

"I was hoping to talk to David, thought we'd order lunch."

Candice raised her eyebrow, "David has other plans for lunch."

"I see, I'll just leave him a message then."

"Go ahead," Candice pushed her a notepad and pen.

Looking Candice over Mia knew she wasn't buying her act. Deciding to push where she could she took the pen and began to write. "David is such a good man, quite the charmer."

Amused Candice gave a laugh, "I know what you want and try as you might it won't happen. David is with me. Period. You're wasting your time."

Looking up from her note and straight into Candice's eyes Mia grinned, "For now it seems he is…but things have a way of changing."

"Some things sure, David did but he's happy now. We have something you couldn't possibly understand."

"And we have a past you could never understand."

Candice shrugged, "I'm not the least bit worried. David might not see what you're after but he won't fall for your games. Just because he's a bit clueless to you doesn't make him stupid."

"Are you going to tell him not to see little ole me?"

"No," Candice said simply leaning back in the desk chair.

Surprised by her faith Mia finished her note and pushed it forward, "Please see that he gets this."

Candice let the note sit on the desk, "I'm not a secretary if he sees it he does but he might be a bit busy."

Mia flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'll call him. We have lots to talk about."

Candice waited until she was sure Mia was on the elevator before she let her smile drop to a sneer, "That conniving bitch." Shaking herself from that witches intentions she went back to her work as she waited for David to arrive.

Candice didn't have to wait long he showed up only moment late, "This is a pleasant surprise."

Candice moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Hugging her back David kissed her head, "What's wrong?"

Smiling up at him she kissed him softly, "Mom called she isn't feeling well."

"Is she okay?"

"She's been feeling bad the last couple of days. She has an appointment tomorrow."

"Do you want me to make arrangements for us to visit? I could start making them and as soon as our schedules allow we could get on a plane."

"No," she kissed his cheek. "She said she was fine and didn't want me to fuss over her."

"If you're sure. Anytime babe you know that."

"You're so sweet, thank you." She looked at his desk, "I thought we could have lunch together."

"I think I can take a break," he pulled her towards his desk pressing her against it. "Are you on the menu?"

"Maybe," she smiled coyly at him, "If you've been a good boy."

David leaned closer to her ear, "Depends on how you look at it but I'd be happy to go on my knees," he spread her legs as she sat on the edge of his desk and fell to his knees between them. His hands pushed up her skirt and he kissed her thigh, "And should you just how bad I can be."

Candice gasped as David kissed further up her thigh pulling her to the very edge of the desk and pushed her skirt up as he moved his kisses from side to side.

"Yes," she sighed. "Show me how bad you can be."

David pulled her panties down easily going right for his goal, licking along her lips that were becoming wetter the more he stroked. Growling against her savoring the taste of her as he plunged his tongue into her core, Candice arched her back one hand holding herself upright the other running through his hair pulling him closer as he made her moan.

David worked her hard bringing her to the point of climax before backing of to simple strokes drawing out her juices and driving her crazy. "David I need you."

Grinning against her core his purred, "Have I been a good enough boy?" He finished circling his tongue around her ultra sensitive nub.

"Yes," she cried out. He rose from his knees talking her lips in his, her essence still on his mouth his hand opened his pants in record time before he was buried deep inside her wet heat. They moved together quickly until they reached their climax finding the right spot to bit down.

Breathing hard David hugged her tight leaning on her still standing with great effort. Candice grinned against his neck, "You're so good at being bad."

David chuckled, "I could say the same for you my love." He stroked her hair as he slipped from her smiling at her sigh as he reached for her panties and helped her slip them back on before taking some tissues and wiping himself off and buttoning up. "Are you sure you don't want to go see your mom?"

Candice smoothed out her hair, "Let's see what the doctor says first. She's sure she doesn't want me to worry so…"

"Just let me know how my favorite mother in law is doing?"

Candice swatted his arm, "Favorite mother in law?"

"What? We might not be married but we're going to spend forever together. I'd say that qualifies."

"Yeah," Candice was happy slipping off the desk. "I have to get back to my office but lunch was fun."

David hugged her and kissed her temple, "My day is always better when you're here."

"Charmer," she straightened her shirt. "Oh and Mia stopped by."

David walked her to the door, "I'll call her in a bit."

Candice turned towards him at the door, "See you at home?"

"Can't wait," he watched her walk to the elevator before turning back to his desk.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31:  Solution or Cause

**Chapter 31: Solution or Cause**

"Hello," Mia purred seeing who was calling.

"Mia it's David. I got your message."

"I see she did give it to you. I was beginning to wonder."

"Of course she did. We were…busy."

"Oh a working lunch, she teased mentally giving Candice a point for keeping his primal hungers satisfied. This would be so much easier if she was some prude who didn't meet his needs.

"You know I'm not going to talk about our relationship."

"I know, I know you're not comfortable talking to me about her that's fine."

"I simply don't think its appropriate. I love her Mia, she makes my world better. There just aren't adequate words to describe it so why try."

"Yet you still have nightmares."

David shook his head as he thought how best to answer this same thing that had been on his mind. "You know why I have those. I'm not proud of my past but I'm a different man now. A better man."

"Not everything about the past was bad David."

"I know," He remembered plenty of good times. "I'm just not sure if talking about those times makes the rest worse."

Mia was surprised to hear this, if he stopped talking to her about his past she lost her advantage, her only hold on him. A smile emerged on her face, maybe if his beloved knew just how much he was keeping from her and telling another woman she would end things and give her the opening she needed. "I'm sorry if I've caused problems for you David. I truly only wanted a friend. I have so few who knew me before, who understand."

"Don't be sorry Mia," she could tell he felt bad. "I just have to find a way to get out of these nightmares and sleep better."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks but I don't think so. I have to go, have things to do."

"Of course I should be getting ready to go as well. I hope you get some rest David."

Hanging up with Mia David went back to work. Occasionally he was distracted by the scent of Candice and he could only grin. He loved her so deeply, he might not show it all the time the way some did but she knew. He knew she talked to her friends about them, it is after all what women did, but she didn't gush to every random person they say how perfect and happy they were. When they were together no one needed to be told it was clear in the way they touched, brushed against one another, the looks in their eyes, no need to brag about it.

Breaking from his thoughts his phone began to vibrate, he looked at the clock it was time to be heading home he had been lost in thought for a while. He looked at the phone expecting to see Candice's picture but instead saw Mia's number, "Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you again but I found something that might help you."

"With what?"

"Your nightmares. A friend of an acquaintance got me something that is supposed to keep your dreams away."

"What is it?"

"Humans have something similar but this is a more concentrated dose. I have one dose with me now, if you'd like to swing by and pick it up. If it works for you I can get you more."

"I…" he wasn't sure about taking something he didn't know anything about but the idea of a peaceful night sleep without having to wake Candice and assure her he was okay when truth be told he clearly wasn't was appealing. "Where are you?"

"Swing by The Black Hole, I'll make sure your names on the list. Just come back to the VIP section."

David looked at the clock again knowing Candice would have already went home and be waiting for him. "I'll be there shortly." Hanging up quickly he got his things together and headed for the door, the sooner he got there the sooner he could get home to Candice.

David had no trouble getting in or finding the VIP section. The music was blaring but he focused on finding Mia. He saw her in a dress that was teasingly short and the neckline was well between her breasts when she was her way to him it was easy to see the dress was backless. "David," she pulled him into a hug. "Glad you could come."

"I can't stay," he looked around at the people who made up the VIP section.

"I figured, have to get home on time. Wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

David looked pointedly at her, "It's not like that. I'd much rather be home this has never been my scene."

Mia nodded, "I know I was just teasing you David. For old times sake. But come on you have to have time for one dance. One dance you can't come out and not have one dance."

"Mia I don't—" Not taking no for an answer Mia pulled his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor before he realized it.

David stood there for a moment before he gave in to one dance knowing it would be easier than arguing. Mia was moving before him nothing overtly sexual until she was bumped into him by another dancer. She turned to see who had bumped her and David caught a flash of fang and grabbed onto her waist, "It was an accident."

Mia looked over her shoulder, "I know thank you." David released his hold on her but she stayed where she was and started to dance brushing herself against him causing him to step back, "I really do need to go Mia."

Mia smiled having what she needed, "Okay thanks for the save. She walked over to a guy and reached into his shirt pocket nibbling on his ear before she made her way back to him.

She handed him the vial, "Let me know if it works for you and if so I can get you a regular supply."

"Thank you," David pocketed the vial.

Mia started back towards the dance floor, "Anytime and thanks for the dance." She sauntered back into the crowd with a grin on her lips.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32:  Peaceful Understanding

**Chapter 32: Peaceful Understanding**

Seth squeezed Allie's hand as they made their way to his sisters door. They had spent every minute together since his apartment when they shed the lies and the pain and gave into what they both wanted and got back together. Allie had protested but Seth wouldn't let her skip her freezer time, he had even pulled up a chair and blanket and took a nap next to it. Having already made plans to watch the boys so Danielle and Coop could have some time alone together Seth had asked Allie to come with him, after all he wanted to thank his sister for convincing Allie to come clean.

"I never thought I'd be here again," Allie commented. She never expected to be at Danielle's again, not to visit with Seth's nephews, not after breaking up with him. A smile formed on her face as she realized that she and Danielle were probably at a better place than before, knowing his sister approved of them and what their plans for the future contained made her smile.

Seth pulled her closer kissing just under her ear, "Never letting you go again."

Danielle opened the door and gave a smile seeing instantly how happy her brother was. She pulled him to her and gave him a hug, "I'm so happy to see you."

Chuckling Seth returned his sisters hug, "I saw you the other day Sis."

Pulling back Danielle took his chin in her hand and gave him a look, "No I haven't seen you in quite a while, not this you anyways."

Knowing what his sister meant Seth left it alone and reached for Allie's hand which she laced quickly with hers. "Thank you Sis."

Looking at the two of them together Danielle saw really for the first time just how happy she made him. "I'm glad you two worked everything out."

They walked into the family room where the boys were playing and Lucas looked up, "Uncle Seth." Seth went right to his nephews on the floor and gave them a hug greeting them.

Danielle stepped beside Allie and spoke softly, "You found something to say."

Allie smiled softly as she looked at Danielle, "I just told him the truth. It was crazy and painful but you were right. He forgave me. Thank you."

"He's happy again that's all I ever wanted. You know I do like you Allie," she glanced at Seth and lowered her voice so only Allie could hear, "But if you break his heart again vampire or not I'll break you."

Allie turned and looked Danielle in the eye, "If I break his heart again I'll help you."

Seth looked up in time to see both his sister and the woman he loved smiling at one another. "Allie come here," he held out his hand to her and she closed the distance squatting down to the boys. "Lucas you remember Allie right?" Lucas nodded, "She's really special to me okay do you mind if she hangs with us tonight?" Lucas looked at Allie then handed her the toy car he'd been playing with before Seth sat with them.

Touched Allie fell back to sit with them and started to play with them. Coop came down from getting ready and wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist, "Seth looks happy."

Turning in his arms Danielle kissed Coop softly, "Hey is now let's say goodnight so we can go."

Josef was sitting behind his desk finishing up after his last online meeting when Jean came in, "I was just getting ready to head home."

Jean made her way to him quickly and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "I don't want to leave."

"Shhhsh…it's okay Jean," Josef rubbed her back up and down trying to calm her. "What's the matter? Leave where?"

"Here…LA." She looked at him, "I have a bad feeling that reporter isn't going to heed your warning."

"Hey," he pulled her chin to look at him, "Now you listen to me. I was going to tell you when the story posted tomorrow but it's all good. He doesn't mention the new plans you came up with but it's not bad."

"It's over?"

"Jean baby no reporter is going to ruin our lives here. I'm rather fond of the area," he kissed her nose. "Feel better?"

Jean nodded, "But wait…if the story hasn't posted how do you know it's good?"

Josef grinned, "The publisher might owe me a few favors."

"I was worrying all this time for nothing?"

Tracing his finger down her cheek Josef gave her his best grin, "I told you not to worry doll face."

Jean released a heavy sigh leaning in to kiss his lips softly before whispering, "Careful you're age is showing." With that she pushed up from his lap and headed for the door, "I'll see you at home…Doll Face."

Josef chuckled as he watched her leave, "God that woman…" He didn't want Jean worrying about any of this with the reporter. Shaking his head Josef went about finishing what needed to be done before heading home to make sure his Jean was all relaxed.

Keith Zion sat on his couch sipping a bottle of cheap scotch as he looked over his story, his real story. Kostan's threat had spurred him on he must be hiding something big and being told by his publisher he had to rewrite it as a human interest piece made his anger grow. Not only had his freedom of speech been taken away but he had also been made a fool of.

"I'll find out what you're hiding Josef Kostan sooner or later. I'll find it."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33:  News for the Future

**Chapter 33: News for the Future**

Seth stroked Allie's arm as they sat curled up on his sisters couch just enjoying the peace and quite," You are wonderful with them."

Allie sighed, "They're great boys. It must be a family trait."

Seth chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure they'll break some hearts." They sat in silence a little longer before he squeezed her tight, "Explain the turning to me."

"Once preparations are made we'll select a night and I'll drain you and feed you my blood. That's all I really know at this point I've never turned anyone before. I'll speak with Josef soon about the rest. I can tell you what I remember from being turned." Seth stayed silent eager to learn, "Okay well everything is so much more intense. You feel things in a whole new way, its like you were in a haze before and everything is suddenly clear."

Allie took a breath and prepared for the next part. "I had this unquenchable hunger…hunger for blood. In those first weeks all I wanted was blood and…"

"And?" Seth questioned softly.

"Sex. From what I've been told its like that with every new turn, it's like your sex drive is kicked into high gear."

Seth smirked, "That doesn't sound too bad."

"No I think we'll enjoy that part. That's most of what I know, Josef had to socialize me slowly, the earlier the better. Just keep me controlled around a human, then once it became easier increase the amount of people until it was as if nothing had happened."

"I want this Allie," he kissed her temple. "I want to spend forever with you."

Looking up at him she knew she had to ask, "I want that more than anything too Seth but are you sure you won't regret it? You won't be able to have children of your own, you won't be able to take the boys to the beach on a sunny day, you won't—"

"Have to worry about losing the woman I love," he finished for her. "I know what this means Allie and I'm sure without a doubt that I want this. Besides I think we have the boys and Mick and Beth have proven if we ever wanted a child to love as our own we could." Happy with his answer she snuggled back into his chest content just being held as they waited for Danielle and Coop to arrive home from their date.

Danielle was happy seeing her brother happy and even when he said in a serious voice upon their arrival home that they needed to talk she didn't care. She sat with Coop across from her brother and Allie when he continued, "As I'm sure you know I'm going to be turned soon."

Nodding she snuggled against Coop, "I know it's what you want." She had become accustomed to the idea, even thought now being a vampire wasn't all that bad. All the people she cared about minus her husband and children were vampires now, or going to be soon. With her research showing positive projections for real life application and taking a real close look she was seeing the whole vampire thing in a different light.

"I won't be able to see the boys for a while after, you know to adjust."

"I've been through this a few times," she gave him a smile. "I'm sure Allie will take care of you."

"I promise. I've never turned anyone before but I'm going to ask Josef to teach me."

Danielle nodded, "So are you too going to get a new place, one big enough for the two of you?"

Allie looked at her hands, "I was going to ask Josef for help with that too." She looked at Seth, "I thought he could recommend a good realitor who would understand certain needs."

Seth squeezed her hand, "Or you could move in with me. I asked Josef a while back after you told me what you were how they find places. He said my place used to be vampire friendly as he put it, apparently there's a freezer room that was hidden when he had it made ready for me." Seth glanced at his sister then to Allie, "We can get a double wide freezer and everything. There's plenty of space and he said the hidden fridge is still intact I just haven't found it."

"You want me to move in with you?" She asked with watery eyes.

"Yeah…I mean unless you'd rather have a different place."

"Your place is great. I love the old loft feel of it."

Coop was grinning at them, "If you need any help moving just let us know we'd be happy to help."

Turning her eyes from Seth's she gave him a smile, "Thanks now that I'm the only one moving it will be half the time."

"We can set it up tomorrow, make sure you have everything you need," Seth was eager to get her moved in.

"Everything we'll need," she corrected. "Before we do this I'd like you to spend more time with you sister and nephews. I have preparations to make and you won't be away from them too long but when you can't visit someone you realize how much you miss them."

"You'll be with us again soon enough," Danielle assured more for herself than for him.

Sensing his wife's pain Coop hugged her tightly to his side and changed the subject, "Speaking of how were the boys?"

"They were good. Allie is great with them."

Allie would have blushed at all of Seth's compliments, "I see a lot of kids in the ER but yours were sweet angels."

Seth stood up, "Well you two enjoy the rest of your night. Allie and I have things to do," he tugged her hand to stand with him. Danielle stood and gave her brother and Allie a hug.

"Thank you for keeping the boys for us," Coop stood too and kissed Allie's cheek, "Its great having you around again." He meant it, she was a wonderful person sure but more selfishly she made Seth happy which made his wife happy.

Seth pulled Allie out of the door calling out a final goodnight over his shoulder. As they got in his car Seth couldn't help but looking at her, "And what plans do we have?"

Seth smiled, "We have lots of time to make up for."

"Yes, yes we do."

After narrowing down the area to a much more manageable area Mick felt the pull of the freezer calling. He knew Beth needed it as well Mick set his work aside and stood up. Reaching down he pulled the laptop from Beth, "We need to rest. We can pick this up again with fresh eyes."

Beth wanted to keep working but knew Mick was right, as much as she pushed it was becoming harder to focus. Fresh eyes would make it everything clearer. Nodding she allowed him to pull her up, she giggled when he whisked her into his arms like her hero.

.com/watch?v=7EDbZ2E5Xx0 Howling by Morcheeba

Mick set Beth down as they entered their room shutting the door ready to simply climb into the freezer with Beth for a few hours of rest. Beth began undressing quickly giving him a hungry look making him instantly reconsider going to sleep. "We can always rest while Kayla is in class Mick."

Giving her a devastatingly sexy smirk Mick quickly shed his clothes as he watched Beth climb onto the bed before he joined her. Her small frame pinned beneath him, his hard length pressed eagerly against her thigh Mick kissed her jaw, trailing teasing kisses and nips down to her ear. "You drive me crazy woman."

Beth giggled as she rolled their positions pinning him beneath her sitting up to straddle him. Taking his hands in hers she guided them to her hips as she lifted herself up before coming down and taking him in fully. Groaning with pleasure Mick pushed up into her harder as his hands guided her hips in a rhythm , her back arching as she gave soft gasps of pleasure. She ran her hands up and down his chest as his thrusts kept a steady pace, nails softly raking his skin in a way that made him growl.

Focusing on the beauty on top of him Mick watched the pleasure on her face, the way her breasts bounced every time he rammed his shaft into, down to the way her lips held onto him every time he pulled from her before pushing right back in. Moving his hands to brace her Mick rolled them mid stroke keeping his pace as he pinned her, his hands moving to take hers holding them above her head. Breathing heavily they continued their dance meeting thrust for thrust. Unable to pull him closer with her pinned arms Beth grinned against his cheek as she wrapped her long legs around his hips, "So close," she whispered.

Taking her lips Mick plundered her mouth with his tongue as he released her hands keeping his weight on one elbow the other going down to her bottom squeezing and kneading it as he pushed harder towards the brink. Feeling fangs on fangs Mick pulled back and looked at his Beth, his vampire mate and love of his life to see the same love and need reflected in her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her neck softly as he felt her fangs in his neck as her walls convulsed around him just as he sank his fangs into her neck drinking in her delicious blood as he filled her with his seed.

Sated and contend Mick cleaned her neck as it healed perfectly feeling her do the same as her remaining spasms drained him of every drop. Mick kissed his way up her neck to find her lips, "My Beth."

Mick rolled them to their sides keeping her against his chest as she purred happily, "My Mick."

After a few moments of silence as their bodies still hummed with pleasure Beth lifted her head up to look down at him, "You were right, that was relaxing."

Mick began to chuckle, "I hadn't intended this but I can never resist an opportunity with you."

Sighing as Mick slipped out of her she rolled onto her back and looked over at the clock, "Kayla will be getting up in an hour or so."

"Since we're going to get some freezer time at the loft why don't we go take a nice bath."

"Sounds like heaven," Beth sat up and slid off the bed and started towards the bathroom with Mick right behind her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34: Plan Formed

**Chapter 34: Plan Formed **

Days had gone by and Sabrina was finding it easier to play along which pulled at her heart every time she thought about Peter. She knew she had to do this…to stay alive…to find a way out even if it was a long shot. Being the woman he wanted was easy really, she just listened to him and took from what the others had said and used what she remembered from her psychology minor in there.

When Brice came in from his slumber he saw she looked sad, her heart rate picking up as a horribly fake smile was forced on her lips when she saw him, "Good afternoon."

"What's wrong? You look sad."

Shaking her head she looked away, "It's nothing."

Brice moved to stand beside her, she was by far his favorite one. She was different than the others and he found himself thinking he had found the winner, when he was with her it didn't seem as much like an act. He had had just come from his freezer thinking if things continued this well he might get rid of the others and make her his forever. "Tell me."

"It's silly really," she wouldn't look in his eye. Part of her was thrilled that he was acting concerned giving her hope this plan would work. Giving a soft laugh she pointed to the TV, "I was listening to the TV while I cooked and I saw a preview for this movie I had been wanting to see for a while. I was just thinking how'd I'd go see it tonight but…I remembered I…I can't."

The look on his face when she glanced up at him told her he was actually contemplating it and she went for it touching his arm gently, "It's fine maybe when it comes out on TV we could watch it together then."

Stroking her arm he looked into her eyes, "You really want to see it?"

Sabrina nodded, "I love watching movies, I used to go every week." With Peter she silently added.

Brice thought about it as she went back to preparing the dinner trays for the others. "If I were to take you to the movie would that make you happy?"

"Very much," she smiled up at him.

"You will be good, not try to run away?"

"Why would I do that? You're very kind to me."

"Just making sure and just to give you incentive if you try anything I'll be forced to kill your friends."

Shaking her head, "That's not necessary; I wouldn't try to run away. I have no where to go and you have been so good to me. I was scared at first but that was before I understood. I'm still learning about you and all you can do but I love you baby." The last part made her want to vomit every time she said it she felt her heart tighten as thoughts of the man she really loved came into her mind. She was still learning what made this man tick he didn't eat, he was super fast, could hear a whisper from across the house, he slept in a chilled room and he didn't like the sun…and he took biting during sex to a new level actually drinking from her. Sabrina might not be sure what he was but she was sure of one thing he wasn't human.

Candice was sitting in David's office holding her phone debating over calling him. She had just heard from her mother and although she said she was fine she had a feeling she wasn't telling her everything. She looked up as Mia came in without knocking.

"Do you every knock?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "I called ahead. David told me to wait in his office."

"You'll need to rescheduling. I need David's attention on another matter."

Mia moved to the chair and took a seat, "I'm sure you do. Always needing his attention, you're quite the needy girlfriend always in his office or wanting him home early."

"You don't know the first thing about our relationship so please don't even try to understand it," Candice had never in her life been called needy. Usually she was told she was too independent and didn't let anyone take care of her.

Seeing Candice was on edge Mia knew this was the perfect opportunity, "I just came to make sure David was still sleeping okay. Those horrid nightmares…they have him really upset."

"He sleeps just fine thank you."

"Of course now that he has someone to talk to about them…and some medicinal help. Just tell David to swing back by the club for another dance and I'll get him some more…never mind I'm sure he'll call me." Mia gave a satisfied grin as she stood up and headed towards the door looking over her shoulder, "Ciao." This had been a better visit than she could have planned.

Not wanting to give the bitch the satisfaction of seeing she had upset her Candice called David but it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated she waited for the beep, "I need to talk to you if you can fit me into your schedule, I wouldn't want to interrupt your time dancing with Mia."

Hanging up Candice heading to the loft needing to cool down and collect her thoughts. She wasn't feeling like herself.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35:  Message Sent

**Chapter 35: Message Sent**

After feeding the girls Brice had told her to get ready. He found out the times for the movie they were going to see satisfied that the theatre wasn't a place she might run into people she knew. She had come down dressed in a nice knee length skirt and knit top and her wavy hair falling over her shoulders as if she were going on a date.

All the way there Sabrina had subtly picked up the location of the house, the type of vehicle he was driving, anything she could get and remember without drawing attention to her actions. He seemed tense and she knew he wasn't sure about this and it was a miracle he had even agreed to this. Slipping her hand into his seemed to ease him some as he relaxed a little, as she began to talk about the movie they were going to see.

He bought their tickets and then got her a Coke and popcorn combo adding in some Snowcaps when she mentioned how good they were. The movie was good and Sabrina focused on it knowing whatever he was he seemed to be able to sense her emotions and she only had one shot at this.

As the movie ended they started out with the others tossing their trash. He headed towards the exit but she pulled on his hand, "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She leaned up and kissed him softly hoping he wouldn't try to stop her.

It did the trick and he watched as she walked into the large restroom. She scanned the crowds of women and saw one at the sinks, her cell phone sticking half out of a pocket on her purse slung over her shoulder. Walking behind her Sabrina swiped the phone from her bag and ducked into the first open stall.

Inside she quickly found the text message app and started to type a message to Peter's cell phone.

'_Don't call back. Being held w/ 3 others Brice drives blk Malibu CU73 house end of E Suwannee ln brown w/ blk shutters. Others in basement. Don't come send help. Dangerous & crazy. I love & miss you Sab_'

The message ended up sending at two texts and took a minute to send. While she waited she set the phone on the toilet paper dispenser and used the restroom, she hadn't had to lie about that all the soda and nerves. As she finished she was happy to see the texts had sent and left the phone where it was knowing she couldn't take it with her. She quickly washed her hands and did a check of herself in the mirror and put a smile on her face before heading back out to Brice.

She smiled wider as she took his arm, "Sorry I had to wait for a sink to be available."

Having been listening for any signs of a distress call in there he knew she hadn't tried anything. "That's fine. Would you like a coffee or ice cream?"

"No thank you I'm full from the popcorn. Maybe next time," she hugged closer to his arm hoping to convey that she was happy with him and keep his guard down.

"Of course my love of course."

Peter received the text from an unknown number and his eyes went wide. He grabbed the land line and dialed Beth's cell she had given him for any new information. He wanted to call the police but they still didn't believe she was missing and the idea that this could be some horrible hoax...he needed to talk to Beth she and Mick were the only ones who were looking.

Beth looked at her phone then to Mick, "It's Peter. Hello," she answered.

"Mrs. St. John thank God. I just received a text…it's from Sabrina."

"Forward it to me right now."

Peter was on it sending while he talked, "I don't know the number. She said don't call it back. The man who took her has three other girls in the basement. She gave some other information but why didn't she call. What do I do? Do I call the police?"

"I just got your text. I'm going to hang up and call you back from another number okay." Beth took Mick's offered cell and called Peter back as she pulled up the text.

"Hello?" Peter answered warily.

"It's me, I'm on Mick's phone. I'm going over this now. You're going to hear me do some talking okay just sit tight."

Beth hit the number that had sent the text message and it rang and rang until someone finally answered, "Hello."

"Who's this?"

"My name's Josh I'm sorry to say this phone was turned into lost and found just a few minutes ago. Do you know who it belongs too?"

"No sir," Beth gave Mick a grin. "I don't know the owner I just had a missed call from this number. Might have been a misdial."

"Of course. Have a good evening."

"Before you go where was the phone left? A friend might have been using someone else's phone to call."

"Edwards West Stadium 18," the man replied.

"Okay maybe I don't know. Have you tried going through the contacts and looking for one labeled home?"

"Ahhh….no…thanks."

"Anytime," Beth hung up and brought up the phone Peter was waiting on. Mick had been doing his own work on the computer listening to the call and the information on the text. "Peter it looks like Sabrina was able to slip a cell phone and text you."

"Why didn't she call 911?"

"She may not have been able to talk, she knew you'd understand her message."

"What do I do?"

"Go to my office. We'll meet you there."

Beth disconnected as Mick turned the laptop to her, "That's in one of the area's we had listed. I ran the partial tag she gave and one of the hits comes back to a Brice Kilarney and his address is on Swannee Ln."

Beth stood up, "We can't call the police. We don't know what he'll do to the women and it'd risk exposing us."

"I know we have to get Kayla somewhere."

"I hate waking her but I'll call Jean see if we can bring her over."

Beth quickly dialed Jean as she went about gathering her things. Jean was happy to watch Kayla and said she'd come over so the girl could stay asleep.

Mick and Beth had both changed into clothes more suitable for a raid. Beth had changed from her jeans to a pair of cargo pants that she could move in with pockets to hold anything she might need. Mick had tried calling David but no answer. Jean arrived faster than she thought possible with Josef behind her, "I'll watch Kayla. Josef thought you might need a hand."

Josef stepped forward, "Need to keep this under wraps until we can assess the damage."

"Let's go we sent the client to the office," Beth started for the door.

"Why?" Josef stood there.

"To keep him from going to the police or charging in there himself," Beth put her hands on her hips as she looked at him sternly.

"Fine I'll have some men meet us at the address you found."

"This guy is smart so let's just meet at the end of the street no need to risk him seeing us."

Josef kissed Jean on the forehead before following Mick and Beth out the door dialing as he went. Josef climbed into his Ferrari and followed the Benz as he made arrangements.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36:  Why?

**Chapter 36: Why?**

When David got to an area that had service he saw he had a missed call from both Mia and Candice, he quickly checked his voicemail and heard the message Candice had left. He hung up and tried her number but it just rang and rang until it went to voicemail. He knew she was upset, that much he could figure out and it had to do with Mia and she wasn't going to answer his calls. Leaving her a quick message, "Was finishing something for Josef. On my way home to you now, I love you," he headed home as fast as he could.

As he walked in the door he saw her sitting at the bar sipping a drink, whiskey from the smell of it. He could tell she was upset, her emotions were all over the place but her posture stiffened as he walked towards her. His pocket started to vibrate but he quickly reached in and turned it off, this needed his full attention. She set her drink down and stood up turning to face him, "So glad you could fit me in tonight."

"Can baby you know you're the most important thing in my life. I'm sorry, I know sometimes I get busy with work…but I always have time for you."

She snorted crossing her arms over her chest and stepped by him as he tried to lean in to kiss her. "Please tell me what's wrong," David was trying to figure out why she was upset with him so he could defuse the situation.

"I want you to talk to me David."

"I do talk to you."

"Not about the things you talk to Mia about. What do you talk to her about while you're out dancing the night away complaining about how you have to come home early to your needy girlfriend."

David blinked, "What? I've never said…are you jealous? I'd never—"

"I know you wouldn't cheat on me David. I trust you. I don't trust her and you can't see it but she wants you. I can't blame her."

"Well I don't want her she's an old friend and that's it."

"That's not all."

David threw his hands up, "What do you want? You're the one who told me to talk to her, that you were okay with us being friends. You knew we had a past, you said it didn't bother you."

"That was before I knew she was a lingerie model that wanted you back. Before you started going to her with a bunch of secrets." Candice put her hands on her hips, "I've dealt with women like her before they do whatever it takes to get what they want and she wants you. At first I just ignored her, she may be a model but I know you. I know your heart and that you love me. But do you know how hard it is to ignore…to believe what we have is stronger when I find that you are confiding things to her you don't feel you can tell me."

Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked fast trying to get rid of them. She wasn't this girl she never had been, fighting over some guy. But this wasn't some guy it was David and she never thought of it as a fight, more a declaration to Mia that she had no chance. She wasn't supposed to be insecure she hated those girls.

David saw the vulnerability in her eyes, she always seemed so calm and collected, so strong only letting that down with him but he could see she was putting up the wall she used with everyone else. It broke his heart that he had done this to her. "Can, baby I—"

"I've never been good with relationships, they always fell apart maybe its just me. I've never been good with relying on someone else, I've always taken care of myself and most men can't handle that. I've never been needy that's for damn sure." She turned away from him as she sniffled despite her attempts not to. "Maybe—"

"Stop it, we are not falling apart do you hear me." He said strongly as he pulled her shoulder towards him turning her to face him.

"I don't care about Mia. She's just an old friend. We have nothing just a past and that's all. I'm so sorry she's made you feel this way—"

"That's just it David, she hasn't. Her I can handle it's you."

"I never did anything with her." He thought for a moment and corrected, "Once we danced briefly, she pulled me into while we were talking but I didn't even finish it I ducked out and told her I had better plans with the woman I love."

"Tell me about your past. Tell me everything not the little things you think I want to know or what you think will pacify me. I want to know the things that have you so upset some nights you can't sleep, the things you seem so unable…so unwilling to tell me that you so easily open up to Mia about."

David was speechless, "I'm the one you share things with. I share everything with you, if I'm upset I come to you because you're the one I love the one I want to share everything with. I don't need every detail of all your days but if you are upset about something I want to be there for you. I want to be the one you talk to. And if not me then…even Mick or anyone but her, anyone but the harpy bitch trying to steal you back."

David pulled her chin up to look at him meeting her eyes he said simply, "I'll never talk to or see her again. I had no idea you were this upset. If you had told me sooner I could have stopped this."

"She was a problem I could handle until I lost my footing. It was like going into the court room without even looking at the case, so unprepared. How do I stand up to her and feel solid when I find out you go to her with things that pull you from our bed."

David hugged her to him, "She's gone. No more."

Candice held him breathing in his scent calming her, "But David why wouldn't you tell me? Why do you find it so easy to tell her?"

David knew his answer would make or break them. She wanted to know why he went to another woman to trust instead of her. He was silent for a long time just holding her in his arms trying to think of the words to explain it when he finally spoke, "I guess because I don't care what she thinks of me."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you all my…my sorted past, my mistakes. She knows some of it already because she was there and the rest well…I don't care if she thinks I'm weak or a coward she's just a girl from my past. You're the woman of my forever and I don't want you to see me like that."

Tears welled in her eyes once again, "David I can never see you as anything else than what I have in front of me. Everyone has a past not all of it pleasant but we take that and become what we are now." She kissed him softly, "How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me? Besides you could never be weak or cowardly to me."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37:  Making Up

**Chapter 37: Making Up**

As they got off the elevator Beth met Peter pacing at the door and took him in the office while Josef and Mick went into the loft to gather hunting supplies. "I have to go to her."

Beth put her hand on his shoulder, "We are going to check the place out. We have to be careful and make sure we don't alert him if this is true."

"I have to be there."

"I understand. But we have to keep our cool. You can't go running in there. She didn't want you risking yourself and it would only put her in danger. I need you to trust us we have back up that will help us handle this okay?"

Peter looked into Beth's eyes and nodded, "Good now I want you to sit tight we'll be ready to go soon."

"I haven't been able to reach David," Mick slipped his phone in his pocket once more.

"He was handling something for me earlier, he may be out of range." Mick nodded and went back to packing his bag. "We need that man to stay here, maybe a tap on the back of the head," Josef stuffed a handful of stakes in a duffle bag.

Mick turned from his bag looking at Josef with a look of disbelief on his face, "We are not knocking the man out Josef."

"What? He'll only hinder us and risk his wife."

"Beth's working on him now. We are not leaving him Josef it'll only cause more problems."

Josef sighed, "Your show." He looked at his phone, "My men are in place."

"Then let's go," Mick slung his bag over his shoulder.

.com/watch?v=FNrQOUtXYOo Live- I Alone

Lifting her in his arms David took Candice up the stairs and to their bed in seconds, the whole time devouring her mouth with passionate kisses. He loved her so much; the idea of losing her from his life was something he couldn't bear. Knowing this was all because he hadn't trusted her, trusted in their love enough to believe she wouldn't turn away from him had almost cost him dearly. They still had lots to talk about true but right now he needed her and she needed him.

Yanking her shirt over her head quickly David pressed her back into the soft sheets of the bed as he ground his hard length against her. She moaned against him pulling at his shoulder, one leg over his hip pulling him closer to her. He growled as he lowered his kisses down her neck and shoulder sliding her bra strap down as he went; not bothering with undoing it he simply tugged it down exposing her breasts to his mouth. Her hands tugged his hair as he rolled her pebble hard nipple between his teeth and tongue giving attention to both before recapturing her lips. Candice worked her hands between them and began to undo his pants, slipping her hand inside as soon as she could taking hold of him and stroking.

"I can't lose you," he breathed against her ear. "I love you, you alone."

Pulling her hand from his pants Candice pulled his face to hers with both hands, "Its only been you David. You're the only one for me." She kissed him softly touched by his words. She had known all along deep down that it was true she just had a moment of insecurity that got to her and she forgot how blind he can be sometimes and how he just believes her when she says everything is fine. She still had questions but one thing that wasn't a question was how much she loved this man, and right now she wanted him.

David rolled off of her long enough to shed his clothing and her pants before laying on his side next to her pulling her to her side facing him. Looking into her eyes he slid his hand down her shoulder, brushing the side of her breasts, down her side to her hip and back down to her leg which he lifted up pulling it over his as he drove his length deep within her welcoming depths. Hands pulled each other closer, lips played as tongues danced, as hips worked in sync driving their lovemaking. The passion between then was teetering on the edge as they changed ready for the bite, for the climax they were nearing. One hand on her hip grinding himself harder into her with every thrust David nuzzled her neck as she did the same just as everything broke free and they bit down seeing fireworks as they met their mutual end.

After a long peaceful silence only their unneeded labored breathing and soft purrs filling the air hands touching and stroking Candice broke the silence, "So that was a great make up."

David chuckled, "I'm so glad we don't fight for long."

"Or very often," Candice completed. They had only ever had a handful of fights small really and all resolved very quickly.

David hugged her tighter, her naked body on top of his, "Me too you just call me on my crap."

Candice grinned against his chest, "We communicate, we talk even when we don't know how to do it well we get it out there."

David didn't know if he wanted to grin or grunt she was doing that thing she always did, hinting. He loved that she knew he wasn't always aware of some things and cut him many breaks with hints but right now he wasn't sure he wanted them. She wanted to know what he'd been talking o Mia about and he couldn't blame her seeing how upset she'd been over it but still…

"Talking got us into this fight," he simply answered.

Candice bit her lip, "I'm not going to lie, I really do want to know what you've been telling her but…" She looked up meeting his eyes, "…if you can't bring yourself to tell me I won't try and make you. I won't hold it against you, talk to anyone but her."

He knew what she meant, she wouldn't bring it up again as long as he didn't confide in Mia. "Maybe we should get dressed and have a glass of nourishment." If he was going to do this he would need a strong drink to get him through it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38: Rescue

**Chapter 38: Rescue**

Mick pulled to a stop near Josef's men at the end of Suwannee Ln. Peter sat anxiously in the back of the Benz gripping his phone hopping beyond hope for another message. Mick shut off the engine and turned to look at Peter over the sear, "We're going to go check the place out but I need you to stay here."

Peter nodded, "I'll only get in the way. I know, it's not easy but I know it's for the best. Just bring my wife back to me."

Mick nodded and got out of the vehicle with Beth, "You did good with him he seems calmer considering."

"I just told him the truth. We're trained to handle this. If we have to worry about him it will take our focus off of his wife and the others putting everyone in danger. He's a logical man, he just wants her back."

Mick placed his hand on the small of Beth's back and led her to where Josef was with his four men explaining the situation. "There are four human women inside, three we believe are in the basement locked up. Another will be with the vampire. Mick what's the plan?"

Mick stepped forward, "Like Josef said we're focusing on getting the women out alive. The ones in the basement should be safe for the time being. First let's try to get eyes on the other, her name is Sabrina and this is her picture." Mick help out her photo for everyone to study, "Once we have her location we move in. One of you can go to the basement entrance and get the others out. We're not sure what they may or may not know about us so just get them out of there."

Josef rocked back on his heels, "I'll take care of them." He smirked at Mick, "Come on play hero and assess what they know, win/win."

Mick rolled his eyes, "The rest of you hit at once on my command." He pulled out small case and handed everyone an ear bud.

"Are these clean," Josef eyed his before popping it in.

Choosing to ignore his best friend Mick continued, "Remember he's one of us so silence is important."

Everyone clear on their jobs went down the street in the shadows until they came to the right house. Mick checked the tag on the vehicle, it matched perfectly. Beth put her hand on the hood and mouthed to Mick, 'warm.' Everyone began to circle the house with silent precision.

Beth stuck by Mick and he turned hold his finger to his ear he could hear talking inside, "Thank you for taking me out. The movie was just as good as I had hopped."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you ready to head upstairs?"

"Is it too late for me to grab that snack?"

"Go ahead," Mick heard Sabrina moving in the direction of the kitchen and another set of footsteps heading for the stairs.

Beth pulled Mick's arm pulling him to her so she was able to whisper in sub vamp tones, "I'll get her to call him down you get another and catch him as he comes down the stairs."

Mick looked at Beth unsure, "Are you sure you can get her to do that without spooking her?"

"I can try. Be ready," she kissed him softly before moving along the houses edge towards the kitchen following the heartbeat.

Mick whispered, "Everyone clear on the new plan? Kyle meet me on the east side of the house, the rest of you span out."

Beth pulled out the picture Peter had given her, of them together along with her phone and pulled up an open document to type on. She enlarged the type as much as possible and then typed a quick message, "Here to rescue you. Stay calm, call him down to you."

Catching sight of her in the kitchen window pulling down a jar of cherries she quietly stepped on the edge of the hose box just under the window. Waiting until after Sabrina had set the jar down Beth held the phone and the photo to the window and gave a soft tap, like a branch hitting it, but it got Sabrina's attention. Beth pulled the photo away and held her finger to her lips, as she watched Sabrina read the message.

Sabrina turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen her heart pounding as she thought of being free, of seeing her Peter again. She looked at Beth who had typed, 'Trust me.'

Taking a deep breath Sabrina turned to the counter and picked up the jar of cherries, "Brice sweetie could you come help me. The jar lid is too tight."

Beth gave her a thumbs up and motioned for her to stay where she was as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and got down hearing Mick's voice over the ear bud, "Everyone ready." Josef met Beth at the door just off the other side of the kitchen and into a mudroom, it was the closest entrance to get into the basement and to Sabrina.

Josef gave her a nod as he held a stake at the ready in his gloved hand. Beth listened intently hearing footsteps followed by Mick's command to move in before everything broke loose. Josef busted the door in with one kick and charged in with Beth on his heels. Beth went straight for Sabrina who had sunken to the floor with her hands over her head but seeing Beth she threw herself into her arms.

Beth held Sabrina in her arms as she listened to everything going on, hearing Mick grunt a few times and some rumble before he spoke clearly, "He's staked." She breathed a sigh of relief knowing Mick was safe.

Sabrina pulled back, "The others are in the basement."

"We know. Someone is getting them now. Everything is okay you're safe now." Sabrina nodded and let Beth help her up from the floor.

Beth pulled out her phone and dialed Peter, "Is she there is Sabrina okay?"

Beth smiled down at Sabrina, "She's here." Beth handed the phone to Sabrina, "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Peter?"

"Oh thank God you're alright." Beth could hear the breathlessness over the phone and wasn't surprised in the least when he came running up the stairs and to the door only moments later. He pulled her into his arms the second he reached her both clinging to one another saying how they loved one another.

Only after she had Peter to stay with her did Beth slip away to see Mick, "We have to call this in."

Mick looked over at her and handed her his phone, "Go ahead everything is ready here."

Beth looked at Brice as she dialed and connected with an operator. As she gave the information she looked down at the knife buried deep inside his chest, it had been swapped out after he had been injected with a deadly dose of silver. It was already arranged that Guillermo would do the autopsy and the knife would be cause of death and tox results would be clean.

Beth hung up the phone and went with Mick back into the kitchen to see how Sabrina and the others were doing. Josef was leading the others up the stairs talking softly to them calming them assuring them this nightmare was over and he would make sure they were taken care of. Before Beth got closer Mick tugged her arm and whispered in vamp tones, "It would look better if Sabrina left out the part about calling him downstairs."

Beth nodded and came up on them, "How are you doing? Do you have any injuries?"

Sabrina's head was buried in Peter's neck but she turned to look at Beth, "He didn't beat us…is he…is he dead?"

"He's dead. I know this is a lot to ask of you after what you've been through…but if you could leave out the part about you calling him down here at my request that would…help."

"Why?" Peter was stroking her back up and down afraid if he let go of her for an instant she would disappear.

Beth shook her head, "We had intended to capture him make sure he didn't sneak past us but he got violent and…the police might see it as a trap."

"Anything for you. You saved my life. I'm glad that sick bastard fought, I'm glad he's dead." Tears spilled from her eyes as they held one another. Peter knew what they had on the case, Beth had warned him that the other victims had all shown signs of sexual activity, she wanted him to be prepared that if they found her alive the chances she had been raped were high.

Sirens were heard as everyone moved out onto the front lawn. Josef's men went down and retrieved their vehicles from down the street making sure to hide everything that might bring about more questions.

Lindsey came over to Sabrina and Peter and cleared her throat, "Did you do this?"

Sabrina pulled her watery face from his wet shoulder and looked at Lindsey nodding. "I got him to take me out to the movies. I managed to slip a cell phone from someone and text Peter everything I could."

Lindsey wrapped her arms around her and Peter, "Thank you."

"We're free," was all she could manage.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39: Troubled Past

**Chapter 39: Troubled Past **

With his words they got up and got partially dressed, David in his pants and Candice in his shirt, and headed down stairs. After they were seated downstairs on the couch by the glass fireplace David spoke, "What happened to set this off? I'm guessing Mia said something to you."

Candice shrugged, "I haven't liked her from the beginning but I knew she was your friend and I wanted to respect that. Having you come home smelling like her didn't help but you always came home to me, always made me feel safe like you always have so I let it go."

Candice released a heavy sigh, "I was waiting in your office to talk to you. She came in like she owned the place and started talking about how she was hoping you were sleeping okay still…like she was the reason you were sleeping better. I tried to ignore her but she kept on and mentioned you dancing with her and I…"

"I'm so sorry baby," David kissed her forehead softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

Candice didn't say anything just sat quietly waiting for him to say something. When he finally did speak she could see he had that boyish look of confusion on his face that she loved. "How can the things I tell you about my past not affect the way you see me? I know you've told me…showed me this before that my past doesn't change this but…how?"

Giving him a smile she answered as best as she could, "I don't know how? How can I judge you for things that I wasn't even born for? I wasn't there, you weren't with me…whatever you did made you the man in front of me the man I love. All I care about is what you do now…" She grinned, "Maybe it's the fact that I'm so rational and fact focused, what makes me so good at my job."

David kissed her softly, "What have I told you about my sire?"

"Nothing really. You met him in a cat house, both man whores," she gave him a teasing grin showing she could take this. "He turned you when you were dying, you traveled, he taught you the ropes, then you went your separate ways."

David sighed heavily, "All of that is technically true in a vague sense."

Candice didn't speak just set her finished glass down tucking her feet under his leg, her feet no longer got cold but the act itself was ingrained and natural. David took comfort in the way she was sitting completely at easy.

"I won't bore you with the teaching he did but during that time I met Mia. You know I wasn't a saint and that we had a sexual relationship." Candice simply nodded. "She also was with William, sometimes both of us." David swore he would have blushed if he could when Candice's eyes opened wide.

"We were close, friends we traveled together sometimes. One trip she didn't make with us having prior plans but was going to meet us after. We were in Virginia and that's the last time I ever saw William."

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"The problem with our playboy lifestyle was although the women loved us the men in towns usually didn't. We robed them of their winnings stole their women so they were suspicious of us. William had the bad luck to choose a woman the sheriff had his eye on. I'm not quite sure what happened or how he was found out but the town knew. I was just outside of town with a couple of…snacks when it all began."

Images of the time flashed before his eyes, his best friend, his sire being led in silver chains with others to the gallows. He remembered the sides being piled with thatch easy to catch fire by others while everyone cheered and rallied around catching the monsters. Candice could tell this was hard for him so she just have his hand a squeeze in her lap giving him the 'yes you were a man whore' grin hoping to calm him.

It worked, "When I came back into town they had him chained in silver, him and a couple other vamps in town even a man accused of helping us. I stayed out of sight and watched as they chained him to the gallows and got it ready to burn. I left as they were getting ready to light it. I knew if they saw me they would burn me too, it was common knowledge we traveled together."

Candice moved closer pulling him into her, his head in her neck and hair, "Oh David that was…I'm so sorry you had to see that."

David took in her comforting scent, her unyielding acceptance. "I just ran away. I didn't even try to help him."

"What could you have done? You saved yourself and I for one and thankful you did."

"I just watched…I didn't even try."

"There was nothing you could have done. One of you against a town who knew what you were. You only would have joined him in death." Candice pulled back to stroke his cheek, "Thank you for telling me this. I think that watching your friend, your sire be murdered was just…beyond words but I want you to hear me. You are in no way a coward do you hear me. You are one of the bravest men I know. Please know you can always tell me these things, you don't have to keep it inside. You won't get rid of me," she gave him a soft smile followed by a kiss to seal her words.

David hugged her closer, "You are amazing."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," the thought alone made her hug him tighter.

Stroking her face he kissed her softly, "You never have to find out."

"Good," she kissed him again.

They just stayed on the couch holding one another breathing in the others calming scent. David breathed a sigh of relief that after all he feared she would think of him he had been wrong. He knew he had been stupid to confide in Mia, it just seemed so easy. She knew William and he knew her sordid past why not share his with her. After what could have been minutes or hours Candice was the first to speak again with a question that had been on her mind since he mentioned it, "Now about that whole sharing situation…"

David groaned as she continued, "I just…how does that work with vampires? I mean wouldn't the predatory side come out. The thought of sharing you with anyone even one of my friends I'd rip their throat out."

Chuckling David kissed her nose, "That's because we have a deep connection. With Mia or any of the others it was just a good time, just sex. It was all I knew before, I had never felt anything more."

Candice straddled his hips, "We are connected, why don't we go back upstairs and see just how much."

David grinned pulling her down against him so she could feel just how much he liked that idea, "Why wait and go upstairs?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40:  Statements

Hey everyone sorry but day shift always kicks my butt. Being a night owl and swapping to days screws with my system for the first week. Anyways here you go...

**Chapter 40: Statements **

The police and ambulances arrived as the street filled with neighbors and news crews. The police let the paramedics take the women to the hospital for a full work up and allowed everyone else to drive themselves to the station to file their reports, Carl had not been pleased when he saw Beth and Mick there but hadn't said anything accept, "We'll talk at the station."

Beth and Mick were in the same interrogation room when Carl walked in shutting the door and setting a tape recorder in front of them. "Before we go on the record I'd like to say what the hell were you thinking? You should have called me Beth."

Beth nodded solemnly as Carl hit the record button, "This is interview of Mick and Beth St. John, Private Investigators by Lt. Carl Davis. Please state your names for the record." They both did. "How did you find yourself at 1938 Suwannee Ln this evening?"

Beth took a breath and started from the beginning. She told Carl how they had been hired to find Sabrina by Peter Sharp, how the police weren't taking it seriously. She told him the evidence they had uncovered explaining they didn't turn anything over because they couldn't be sure and every time they tried to talk to the officers handling the other cases to see if they could point prove they were connected they were given the same story, 'they'd look into it.' Carl shook his head knowing they were all busy with crime on a rise.

Mick took over and explained how they had received a call from Peter about a text message he had received. "I know we should have called it in right then but we couldn't be sure what it was. It could have been a prank and with how little the police were doing on her case we didn't want to stop it all together because of a prank someone might have been playing."

"That's true it didn't make any sense how she would get a phone to text on and when we called it back it was at the movie theatre. What kidnapper takes his victim to the movies?"

"So you went to the residence on your own?"

"We went with back up to check the place out. We wanted to be sure everything matched and see if by chance we could see anything to prove she was still alive," Mick kept his eyes on Carl as he spoke having built a reputation of trust with the man thus far.

Beth nodded, "Yeah I went around by the kitchen and I heard noises. I looked through the window and saw Sabrina. I told Mick and the others and got Sabrina's attention telling her to get down. Next thing I hear is a crash, we go in the kitchen door to get Sabrina and I hear a fight going on in the other room."

"I was with Kyle on the other side of the house and when we heard him coming down the stairs we broke through the window hoping to grab him and detain him before he could get a human shield. He was stronger than we thought. He rolled on top of me and had a piece of glass above me when I managed to shove him off. He went for Kyle but he had pulled his knife and got him."

"Then we called 911 right away," Beth added hoping to ease Carl's mind some.

Carl sat forward rubbing his head, "That's all well and good but what in the hell was Josef Kostan doing there?"

Mick smirked, "Yeah well he's a good family friend. We called Jean over to babysit Kayla so we could check this out, he insisted on coming with us." Mick looked at Beth then to Carl, "He can handle a gun so I let him come."

Shutting the file in front of him Carl stood up, "That concludes the statements for Mick and Beth St. John for this date. You're free to go home, if we need anything further we'll call." He clicked the tape recorder off and stuffed it in his pocket, "Go home before you get into any more trouble."

As Josef sat after giving his statement he pulled out his cell and called Jean knowing she would be anxious for an update. "What happened?"

Josef chuckled, "That's the first thing you ask?"

"In this instance yes. Josef please tell me is everyone okay?"

"The girls have been rescued, the bad guy is dead and I just finished giving my statement."

"Thank God," Jean breathed a sigh. "The girls…"

"They've been through a lot here. They're going to need some serious help."

"They didn't get taken to the station did they?"

"No, they were taken to the hospital to be checked out. They will give their statements there. Sabrina is with Peter, those two have been locked together since we took care of the captor."

"That's good that she has someone there with her. Do you know if the other women have any family or close friends?"

"I don't but the police are handling this Jean."

"They may be able to offer some help but they have no idea what those women need. I'm going to call Tracey see if she can get a couple ladies together and head to the hospital to see if we can help."

Josef knew his Jean had a big heart and this was just the kind of thing that tugged at her heart strings. "Of course, anything you need just let me know."

"I'm glad you were there Josef. I'll see you soon."

"I'll be there as soon as I can love," Josef ended the call seeing Carl Davis heading towards him again.

"Kostan," Carl sat across from him.

"Lt. Davis, are we finished here?"

"Nearly were you calling your lawyer?"

Josef shook his head, "No I don't think I need my lawyer for this. I was calling my wife to let her know everyone is safe. She also wanted to send some staff to the hospital. She runs the clinic for women, after what those women have been through…"

Carl nodded, "One last question for you. Where did you learn to shoot?"

Josef raised his eyebrow biting back his comment about learning to shoot decades before he was born and simple answered, "The business world can be a dangerous place sometimes. I have my security sure but I also find it important to know how to protect ones self."

"You're free to go, you may be called in again for any additional questions."

"Oh course," Josef stood up and fixed his jacket heading for the elevator.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41:  Dropping A Bad Habit

**Chapter 41: Dropping a Bad Habit **

Mick and Beth opened the door and were greeted by Jean who gave them a warm smile before going straight into Josef's arms. Mick smirked at Beth, "This is why he wanted to go play hero."

Beth simply sighed happily knowing that the girls were safe and one more sicko was off the streets, and of course she had reunited two people who loved each other very much. Mick pulled her into him knowing just how she felt, it was nearly dawn and they hadn't slept. "How about we clean up then after we send Kayla off to school we spend the day in bed."

"Sounds perfect," she turned to Jean. "Did she wake up?"

"No she slept through."

Josef placed his hand on Jean's lower back and lead her out the door, "We're going home."

"Thanks for the help, both of you."

Josef and Jean waved as they headed out towards his car helping her in before climbing inside behind her ready to get home and receive his hero's welcome.

Candice stretched her body slowly like a cat pressing against David who was half beside her and under her. He chuckled, "We should really get some freezer time after all that…making up."

"We put that vampire stamina to the test," she kissed him softly.

They had spent the rest of the night making love in various places in the loft unable to keep their hands off of each other. "We need a meal first," he gave her a look before continuing, "Maybe I should go get it while you wait here or we will only get distracted again."

Candice gave him that knowing smirk as the thoughts of the previous night when they had every intention of getting a drink then heading to bed turned into over a couple hours on the counter and floor. "If you say so," she teased.

"I do we both have to keep our strength up."

David untangled himself from her and stood up reaching for his pj bottoms and slipping them on as he headed out not looking back knowing what would happen if he did. As he went down he thought about their talk, between bouts of lovemaking he had told her everything, everything he could think of that he had confided in Mia afraid to tell the woman he loved. She listened intently and offered him far more than Mia ever could, not only did she listen but she was able to sooth his soul with her calm effect and love.

As he gathered a decanter and two glasses he thought of their fight and how he had caused her to be jealous. She had never thought he would cheat that she never doubted, he smirked as he thought how ridiculous that idea would have been, vampire stamina or not she kept his hands full. Just thinking about it made him want her all over again but he knew as her sire he needed to make sure she was fed and got some rest. Stalling for time he went over to where he'd tossed his pants and found his phone.

His phone was full of notifications of missed calls and messages. Before he could do anything he realized Candice was walking towards him. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her come downstairs.

"I thought you got distracted all on your own," she teased then looked at his phone.

"Sorry babe, I just remembered when I came in my phone started going off. Figured I needed a minute to cool down so thought I'd see who called."

Candice was wearing his shirt, not the one she'd put on the night before that one was still tossed over the coffee table, this was another one she'd snagged. Moving to the counter where the glasses and decanter set she poured two glasses, "Let me guess…Mia."

David looked and sure enough he had a missed call from her, "Looks like one of them was her but I have a bunch from Mick." He put the phone on speaker and hit his voicemail they listened to Mick's messages asking him to call as soon as he could that they had a lead and wanted him to come. After two more from Mick there was one from Mia, she practically purred as she spoke something David with eyes finally open realized. She wanted him to come by the club saying she had gotten him more of the drug and he knew where to find her.

"What drug?"

David hit delete as he looked into her eyes, "I told you about my nightmares," she nodded. "Well Mia found someone who has something that takes away your dreams."

"What was it?"

"Not quite sure." David could see she was upset by this, "I only took it a few times and I slept through the day with you in our freezer."

"I don't like the idea of her giving you drugs who knows what could be in them."

"I feel fine, better than fine," he meant it. He had the woman he loved in his arms and she still loved him after finding out what a coward he'd been.

Looking into his eyes Candice made a simple request, "Don't take them again please."

David thought for a moment and weighed the decision but knew there was really only one choice, "I won't."

"If you keep having those nightmares we can…we can do something to work on that."

David kissed her forehead, "I'm going to call Mick see what happened last night. You drink."

Giving him a playful look she took her glass and began to drink it down as David placed his call to Mick. Mick gave him a brief rundown on what had happened, David apologized for being unable to help but he had been taking care of something of the utmost importance. Mick said it all worked out then disconnected sounding half asleep anyways.

After his call he took the glass Candice offered him as he sat on the barstool beside her. As they sat there in comfortable silence his phone began going off once more and Mia's name showed up. David looked at Candice kissing her softly as he answered, "Hello."

"David so glad I caught you."

"Hello Mia I—"

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the club if you came by I got a wonderful offer. I felt bad not giving you a new supply and since your…girlfriend," she spit the word out as if it had a nasty flavor, "was in your office and kicked me out I thought I could bring them to you now."

"That won't be necessary Mia. I won't be needing it any more."

"Are you sure? You said it helped."

"It did but I have something better now? I didn't come looking for you last night Mia and I won't be doing so again. I think it would be best if you finish your business in town then go back home and forget about me."

"Why David?"

"Because I don't appreciate the game you were playing with me and the woman I love."

"Oh…her. Did she get all pouty because I came to your office? She acted all possessive and jealous I don't know what you—"

"You need to stop now Mia. This is about me, I was having a hard time lately about what happened to William and I didn't want to tell Candice for my own reasons. You offered to listen and I let you, it was stupid on my part."

"No it's not everyone needs someone to talk to David."

"I know, and I have my someone. I think it would be for the best if you didn't try to contact me again. Goodbye Mia."

David disconnected the line before she could say anything further, he'd said all he needed to say. He had kept his eyes on Candice during the call reading her as he spoke, "I can't believe I was so blind before."

Candice ran her hand up his arm, "You weren't looking for anything sinister from her. You thought she was your friend, you didn't know she wanted you back. I can't fault her for wanting you," she gave him a smile, "You're wonderful but you're mine and I can fault her for that. Going after a man who's already in a committed relationship is just…desperate. Women can be real deceitful sometimes."

"Not you," he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She gave a smirk, "Oh I could be trust me. I just channel my powers for good."

David chuckled as he kept her hand in his, "How about we go to the freezer now and rest."

They climbed the stairs and undressed before climbing into their freezer snuggling against one another. David stroked her back as she kissed his chest before whispering, "Sweet dreams."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42:  Surviving the Game

**Chapter 42: Surviving the Game**

Jean wake front her freezer after a brief nap and started to get up quietly not wanting to wake Josef. When they had returned home they had celebrated the rescue of course, she looked down at Josef as she shut the lid behind her and couldn't help but smile. Sure he joked about playing hero for the fringe benefits, she knew him better she knew he really did care despite how he played it off but then again he was her hero. He'd saved her. He had been a friend and confidant when she woke to a world of confusion, he'd helped her through so much and they fell in love. He really was a softy at heart, at least for those he cared for, she had no doubt he was stone cold killer if need be.

Sighing Jean got ready as quickly as possible wanting to get to the hospital and see the women and see if she could help. A few of the women from her clinic were already there sure but she wanted to go herself, talk to Sabrina especially she had after all been the one to find a way out. Jean also knew that having a loving husband with her now would help but that healing would take time. So after leaving a note on the freezer lid for Josef that she'd be back as soon as possible she headed out.

Sabrina was sleeping in the hospital bed with Peter beside her, he had refused to leave her side at all during the night afraid to let go. Her sleep filled with nightmares of being with Brice, the things she had done to…escape…her body responding against her will as he bit her. Images of those moments of playing happy turned to crashing sounds, Brice coming after her dripping with blood, his appearance looking like death itself, pale and cold, his teeth dripping blood…his fangs.

"Sabrina…Sabrina you're okay." She woke with a start to Peter giving her a shake. Her first response was to fight but as her mind processed it was Peter she began to cry as her body went limp against him. Peter held her against him stroking her back up and down, "It's okay now baby everything is going to be okay. You're free…shhhh…you're safe I've got you."

"Peter…I'm so sorry…I love you so much."

Peter held her tighter trying to reassure her, "I love you too baby. Everything is going to be okay."

"I was so scared…Peter I didn't know what to do and…oh God…I…" she began to cry again.

Jean stepped in the open door softly knocking. Peter looked up to see her but didn't stop stroking Sabrina's back continuing to tell her that he had her and she was safe. "Sorry to interrupt."

Sabrina sniffled some more tears and looked up some towards Jean, "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

Jean came closer shaking her head and giving her a compassionate smile, "Don't be you've been through so much. You were strong and you held on."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jean Kostan," she stepped to the end of the bed. "I run the woman's clinic across the street. My husband was part of the group that rescued you…I wanted to come to see how you and the others were doing. I know its hard but if you'd like to talk I'd love to listen."

Sabrina looked at Jean and the way she came across, she truly did care. It radiated off of her in a way with her kindness and love. "I'm just so scared."

"He's gone," Peter assured her. "He'll never hurt anyone again."

Jean met Sabrina's eyes and an understanding passed between them, not all wounds are physical. He wouldn't touch her again sure but what he had done to her, made her do was seared into her brain. "If you'd like to talk or you need anything…anything just give me a call," she produced a card with her personal numbers on it as well as the clinic information.

"Wait…" Jean had turned to leave but stopped at her request. Seeing the battle inside her, wanting to talk and lash out but not wanting to say it all to Peter.

"Peter, would you mind if we spoke alone for a few minutes."

Peter looked horrified, the idea of ever letting her out of his arms again terrified him. Sabrina felt just as uneasy but knew at the very least he needed to eat, "I'll be fine for a little bit. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get some food?"

Sensing his unease about leaving her alone Jean reassured him, "I won't leave her until you return."

Still unsure Peter got up reluctantly kissing Sabrina making sure she would be okay before slowly heading out the door. After he was gone Jean stepped closer to Sabrina and sat in the chair by the bed, "How are you?"

Sabrina started to cry again, "I feel so dirty."

Jean moved from the chair to the bed taking Sabrina's hand in hers offering her strength for her to continue, "I…I didn't fight him when he…I…I hated it but my body….I feel so ashamed."

"Look at me," Sabrina looked up to meet Jean's eyes. "You have nothing to feel ashamed for. Your body responded to it, that is natural. From what I understand he was a good lover, your body responded and that is nothing you can control."

"I didn't even try to fight."

Jean had spoken to the other women, they had all fought the first time and he had been brutally rough with them. "Why don't you tell me why?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Lindsey was telling me all sorts of things. That he was good and gentle but if you fought him…he hurt you. "

"You were protecting yourself," Jean continued.

"Yeah I guess but its worse than that…I seduced him. I didn't want to God the thought makes me want to be sick. But I…I knew it was going to happen there was no getting around it. I thought maybe if I took a proactive role and tried to be his perfect women he wanted us to be then maybe he would slip up."

Jean gave her a smile, "Sabrina don't you see? You did it. You got out, you got help, you saved all of your lives."

"I know," she pulled her hands to her face and curled her legs up to her chest. "I know I did what I had to do. I had to get free but…what do I do now? I can't lie to Peter he deserves the truth we've always had that. I love him too much to lie to him but…I'm afraid I'll lose him."

"Sweetie," Jean soothed. "That man is so in love with you how do you think this will make you lose him?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Once he knows…how can he look at me the same? How can he look at me and not see what I did, what I was forced to do?"

Jean was very happy to see that Sabrina wasn't taking blame for this, that she knew it wasn't her fault. She had worried in the beginning that she wouldn't be able to move on, but her will was strong she only feared losing the man she loved in all of this. Jean placed her hands in her lap as she looked at Sabrina, "Do you really think he would blame you?"

She sniffled back more tears, "No but he'll see it."

Peter walked in quickly practically tossing the food tray down on the table having overheard what was being said. "Baby, oh God no. I knew…I had a pretty good understanding of what had happened to you…from the case. Oh baby nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Sabrina looked at Peter her lips quivering as he sat on the bed gathering her into his arms holding her tight, "I love you baby."

"But I…"

"Did what you had to in order to survive. I knew you'd find a way to stay alive so I could find you. I'm here for you baby no matter what, don't give up on me. We'll get through this together."

"Oh Peter," she sobbed into his shirt. Jean stood up and backed away towards the door with a smile on her face knowing she would survive this.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43:  Going Forward

**Chapter 43: Going Forward**

Allie ran the roll of tape over the top of another box before marking it's contents with her sharpie and pushing it towards the others. As she looked around her little apartment she couldn't help but sigh, she would miss the place. Biting her lip she couldn't help the giddy excitement she felt about moving in with Seth, he always made her feel this way, like anything was possible and she was starting to believe it. They had been busy the last couple of days getting things ready.

Seth had stayed with her to help her pack while a contractor was in Seth's loft reopening the old freezer room and hidden fridge and updating them. When Seth wasn't with her helping her pack he was with his nephews taking them to the beach or out to the park. She had called in to work to keep tract of some of her patients and let them know she'd be coming back for a little while then she'd be on an extended leave of absence.

Hearing Seth in the hall long before he opened the door calling out, "Honey I'm home," she just shook her head.

Seth came over and kissed her softly, "Did you have fun with the boys?"

"Sure did," he looked around. "Looks like you finished everything."

She nodded, "I was inspired. The contractor called said everything is ready."

Seth pulled her against him and spun her around, "Then let's start loading up."

Allie giggled, "Calm down we'll get there."

Seth shook his head, "I lost you once I'm not taking any chances on you changing your mind again."

Her smile dropped as she felt a pang in her heart knowing the pain she had caused both of them. She knew he didn't hold it against her, he wasn't that type of person but she had damaged the trust they had built and she would forever be sorry for that. Sensing her change Seth set her down moving his hands to her face, "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled at him pushing aside her own regret.

Reading her like a book Seth kissed her forehead, "Don't do that. Don't pretend something wasn't going on in that head of yours."

He knew her too well sometimes, "I just…I was just thinking how stupid I had been to ruin what we had."

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything," he was adamant. "We just hit a bump in the road."

Seeing she wasn't convinced he pulled her towards the stack of boxes closet to the door, "Hey what we went through made us stronger, it got us to where we are now. You're moving in with me," he grinned, "I'm going to become a vampire soon but most of all no more secrets between us."

Allie nodded, "You're right."

Feeling a bit more serious Seth looked at her something just now occurring to him, "Allie…you're not…you're not moving in with me because you feel bad about before are you?"

"Of course not!" She touched his cheek, "I love you Seth and I'll always regret the pain I caused you with my own silly insecurities but I'd never move in with you if I wasn't sure."

Happy with the answer he kissed her softly, "Then let's put the past behind us and get you moved in."

"There isn't room at your place for all of this stuff just yet. Maybe we should just take over some of it, the necessities first then work on getting the rest. The rent is paid up until the end of the month no need rush and fill your place with clutter."

"Our place," he corrected. "It sounds good. You pick boxes and I'll take them down."

"Sounds like a plan," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading over to some boxes labeled clothing and started picking what to take on the first trip.

Keith Zion sat at his computer typing up a new report on his new favorite subject, Mr. Josef Kostan. Title read: High power businessman goes on rescue mission. Keeping his nose on anything Kostan did Zion had been shocked to hear Josef's name mentioned in the rescue of those women from the psychopath.

"What were you doing there Josef Kostan?" Zion paced in front of his computer as he began to run over different things in his head trying to find a connection or lead that might fit.

Deciding it would be best to get closer, get more information he headed for the shower. He would head to the hospital and get the story from the women.

Mick and Beth had spent half the day in the freezer after sending Kayla off to school but now they sat closing out their files for this case. Beth was organizing the report and all printed documents into the file that would be stored at the office when she looked up sensing Mick was staring at her. Catching her eye he grinned, "I think we should take a break."

Beth shook her head, "We're almost done Mick."

"Not with the paperwork, with cases. We don't have anything open right now, now that we solved this. I'm sure we'll be brought in to answer some more questions as the police finish putting this away."

"What do you have planned?"

Mick crossed the room and sat beside her taking the file from her hands and setting it on the coffee table, "I just spoke to the contractor about the tree house. He has everything we ordered and is ready to start working on it." He was grinning widely, "And I checked the weather, it's supposed to be cloudy the rest of the week. So I figure tomorrow is Friday, I could start with the others while she's in school and not much she can do. Then she can help all weekend if she wants."

Beth couldn't help but smile herself at the joy on his face, "Sounds like a great weekend."

"I just want to spend some time as a family before we take on any more cases that are going to take our attention."

Reaching up Beth stroked her finger down his jaw line, "You are a wonderful father Mick."

If possible his smile brightened, "I'm so happy Beth."

"Me too," she kissed his cheek. "But I think you forgot we will have Mrs. Danour to finish up."

Mick sighed, "But it won't take too long. We have all the financial records now we just need the money shot."

"Yes cheating spouses can be so reliable."

Mick kissed her once more, "So after this we take a break for a week or two?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Beth swatted his arm. "Now go finish your filing you are not getting out of it."

Mick chuckled and stood up returning to his desk to finish knowing he had some great news to tell Kayla when she came home.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44:  Being Different

**Chapter 44: Being Different**

Kayla watched Beth as she moved about the kitchen cutting up her apple for her after school snack sucking her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. Beth came to her at the kitchen table and set the apple and glass of water in front of her kissing her forehead, "Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you momma," Kayla ate the first slice still watching Beth.

Beth moved back to the sink to wipe up the juice from cutting the apple with a smile on her face knowing Kayla was about to ask questions. She recognized that look, that curious look that she loved and waited for the question to come in it's own time.

After finishing her snack without asking the question on her mind Kayla went into the living room to play with some of her toys. After a few minutes she looked up at Beth when it finally came, "Momma?"

Beth looked up at Kayla, "Yes sweetie."

Kayla looked at her mom as she played with her dress nervously, "Why don't you and daddy eat like other grown ups?"

Beth's mouth opened as she tried to think of something to say. "Uncle Josef said it's a secret juice, that I can't tell anyone about only family. I haven't told anyone momma…no one but I can talk to you right?"

"Of course Kayla, you can talk to your father and me about anything anytime." She might not know just how to explain the juice but that much she did know. What do you tell a six year old about why you don't eat real food? Mick wasn't here, he was out trying to get that money shot for their last open case, she was on her own.

Beth moved towards the couch and sat down with Kayla, "Do you remember the movie Beauty and the Beast?"

Kayla shook her head, "That's one of my favorites."

"Mine too," Beth smiled. Racing through her mind how she was going to relate this to this movie, her original idea being the Beast was different and never hurt anyone but then when people found out about him they automatically thought he was bad but he wasn't bad and that is why their secret was important. Somehow it just didn't make sense in her head without explaining what they were.

"Momma are you and daddy vampires?"

Beth's mouth dropped, "What do you…what?"

"Maggie's big sister loves vampires she says their romantic. They drink red stuff too and their pretty and fast and strong just like you and daddy."

Shocked by the turn in the discussion Beth made a split second decision to tell the truth. She didn't want to lie to her daughter, not when eventually she would find out and possibly resent her for lying to her. "Yes sweetie. Your daddy and I are vampires but its very important that no one knows. It's a big secret." Kayla was silent just staring at her, "We love you so much sweetie and please don't feel scared of us."

"I'm not scared momma I know you loves me. Vampires are good right, that's what Maggie's sister said."

Beth smiled, "Vampires are like everyone one else, some are good and some are bad."

"Like Alan is mean and scares people sometimes." Beth gave her a smile and nodded. Kayla grinned, "Can you fly?"

"No," Beth remembered back when she asked Mick the very same question. "But we can move really fast."

"I wanna see."

Beth stood up and in vamp speed went to the kitchen and back again in less than a second Kayla clapping and cheering, "Take me."

Picking her up in her arms Beth was so relieved when Kayla hugged her tight, "Hold on tight."

Beth ran through the house with Kayla laughing in her arms the whole time. Beth finally stopped and they fell back on the couch, "That was fun momma."

After a minute to settle down the laughter Kayla looked at Beth, "Do you have vampire teeth?"

Beth nodded, "Would you like to see?" When Kayla nodded excitedly Beth turned her face away and let the change take over. When she faced Kayla again she gave a toothy smile and watched silently as Kayla took in her face reaching out to touch her. After a moment Beth became her normal self.

"Is Uncle Josef and Aunt Jean vampires too?"

"Yes they are. So are Uncle David and Aunt Candice."

"Not Aunt Danielle?"

"No her and Uncle Coop are regular people like you. That's why we do things differently sometimes. But it's really super important that we keep it a secret from everyone who isn't our family okay." Beth was trying to make this clear while not scaring her she had already taken in so much with such ease. "It's just like the movie, we're not bad but people get scared of things that are different, do you understand?"

Kayla nodded yes, "I won't tell anyone our secret."

Beth hugged Kayla tightly so glad to finally have it out and that thankfully vampires were in style and good these days.

"What else is different momma?"

Beth decided now would be a good as time as any to show her why she and Mick weren't able to do things with her sometimes. Beth took her upstairs and showed her their freezer and explained how it helped them feel more rested but stressed how dangerous it would be for anyone else to get inside. Beth explained about the sun and how being in the bright sun too long made them feel sick and tired. Kayla took it all in asking questions here and there until Beth had explained most of the basics, leaving the blood as special red juice for now.

"Will I be a vampire?"

Beth loved her daughters curious mind but at the moment she really wished Mick was here to help her. "People aren't just born vampires sweetie someone has to turn you into one."

"Who made you a vampire?"

Beth smiled, "Your daddy. You see he became a vampire long before I was even born but when we met we fell in love." Kayla had that excited wide eye look, she always loved stories of her parents and their love. "He was a vampire and I wasn't, but I knew I wanted to spend my life with him. I asked him to turn me into a vampire so we could be the same and love one another forever."

"That's so romantic," Kayla leaned back into the couch looking dreamingly up at Beth.

"It is," Beth agreed. "Now come on it's time for your bath."

"Will daddy be home before I go to bed?"

"I don't know sweetie he's finishing up on a case but I'm sure he'll try his best."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45:  Surprise Daddy

**Chapter 45: Surprise Daddy**

When Mick came home Kayla was on the couch reading a book, "How's my angel?"

Kayla dropped her book and ran into Mick's arms, "Daddy!" Mick spun her around in his arms, "Faster daddy faster."

Mick did it a little faster before tucking her under his arm and carrying her to the kitchen where he could hear Beth cleaning up after dinner. When he set her down she held onto his hand keeping him down close to her, "Can I see your face daddy?"

Mick looked confused, "You are seeing my face."

"Your other face…" she looked at Beth who was watching, "…your vampire face," she whispered.

Beth saw the look of panic on Mick's face and spoke in sub tones, "A lot happened today Mick. I tried to warn you but you never called me back. She knows what we are and seems okay."

"Ummm…well now…"

"Please daddy…" Kayla gave him a sad plea and he was lost.

Mick looked up to Beth, "Go one she liked mine."

When Mick looked back at his little angel he had allowed the change to happen. He opened his eyes worried, never really expecting his sweet innocent little girl to see him like this. Although he had grown to accept what he was still the idea of those so pure around him rejecting him, being scared of him frightened him. He couldn't stand it if his girl was afraid of him, he was supposed to be her protector.

As his eyes finally found hers she touched his face, "Your vampire face is sad. Why daddy?"

Mick felt tears form and he kissed her forehead. "Daddy didn't want to scare you sweetie."

"I'm not scared of you, daddy; you're my hero."

Hugging her to him Mick looked at Beth his face back to normal as tears welled in both their eyes. Mick pulled back and looked at Kayla, "How is my angel?"

"Good, Momma made me potato soup."

"I can smell it," he kissed her forehead quickly. "Can you give your mother and me a moment to talk please?"

"Uh huh," Kayla skipped off to the living room as if nothing abnormal had happened.

Mick stood and quickly walked to Beth but before he could say anything she placed her finger to his lips. "I know I never expected this either but she knows now we just make the best of it." Mick remained silent as he tried to wrap his brain around it, "Why didn't you call me back?"

Mick reached into his pocket and held up his phone, it was dead. "Sorry I forgot to charge it. I realized it was dead when I tried to call you with the good news. I got the shots. One cheating husband caught in multiple compromising positions with a woman who is not his wife."

Beth grinned, "Looks like it was just in time for some much needed family time." Mick pulled Beth into his arms taking comfort in the familiar way her body molded to his as he processed everything. "Come on let's go tell her the good news before we tuck her in."

Mick and Beth walked hand in hand to the living room and sat on the couch, Kayla instantly crawling up into Mick's lap which tugged at his heart that his little girl was still…well his little girl. "Kayla I have some news."

"What daddy?"

"Everything has arrived for the tree house. Building will start tomorrow."

She clapped her hands happily squealing at high levels before settling down, "I can't help if I'm at school."

"Don't worry there will be plenty of time for you to help this weekend," he assured her. "Your mother and I have also finished our cases for right now and are going to take a couple weeks off so we can spend more time together."

"You're the best daddy," Kayla threw her arms around his neck and hugged him resting her little head on his shoulder as she yawned.

"Sounds like someone is ready for bed," Mick shifted her weight and stood up. Kayla reached for Beth who stood with them and gave her a hug and a kiss, "Night momma love you."

"Love you too sweetie," Beth watched as Mick carried her upstairs to tuck her in. Leaving him to do it alone knowing he needed some alone time with her Beth went back to finishing the dishes.

After getting Kayla tucked into bed Beth pulled him from her bedside where he was watching her sleep to their room, "I can't believe our little girl knows."

Beth wrapped her arms around him, "She just up and asked me. I can't believe it."

"Did she see you vamp?"

Beth shook her head, "No of course not. She just asked why we don't eat like others. Then while I was trying to come up with an answer and give this horrible explanation about how different isn't bad but sometimes people think that way, while mind you relating it to one of her favorite movies she just asked if we were vampires."

Beth shrugged, "Apparently vampires are still popular and Maggie's sister is in love with them."

"So you told her."

"Yeah I did. I wish you had been here and we could have done it together but…I made a decision. I didn't want to lie to her Mick and she needed to know why we are different. She knows she can't talk about it to anyone but family. Besides she wasn't scared she was excited, I made sure she felt at ease and everything I showed her I made it fun." Beth blew out a breath, "When I showed her how fast I was I held her and ran around the house."

"She took it all in that well," Mick couldn't believe it.

"She seemed to. Come on Mick she's a bright girl and she's known we are different for a while."

"What if she says something Beth?"

"I don't think she will. Josef had her promise not to talk about our special juice and she hasn't." Beth grinned, "She was making sure I knew she was proud that she hadn't told anyone."

Mick stayed silent holding Beth in his arms, "What's the matter Mick?"

"I just…" Mick shook his head, "…I can't believe this. You know how hard it was for me to accept what I am, to believe that you could love me no matter what."

Beth cupped his face in her hands, "Mick you know she's not scared of you. She thinks our story is romantic."

"It's just hard to believe I'm still her hero."

Kissing him softly Beth put her head to his, "Mine too."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46:  The Facts

Hey everyone sorry for the long delay. I was out of town this weekend, went to the Vamp Diaries Con in Atlanta Ga. Anyways here is the next update. Thanks for being patient.

**Chapter 46: The Facts**

Josef was sitting behind his desk when his secretary rang him, "Mr. Kostan that reporter is back to see you."

Looking surprised the man would show his face in his office again Josef told her to send him in intrigued. Mr. Zion walked in with his head held high, a determined look on his face as he took each step with defiance. "Nice to see you again Mr. Zion, please have a seat."

Keith took the seat across from Josef and pulled out his pen and pad, "I have some more questions for you."

"I see, and what article are you writing now?"

"I still have to schedule an interview with your wife and get more information on her project for the clinic but while I wait for her to pencil me in I came across another story; one where you went on a rescue mission to save some women from some crazy psycho."

Josef raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a very captivating story when you put it like that unfortunately the truth is much less so."

"Why don't you let me be the judge?"

Josef could see the man was trying to get at him, trying to get him to become defensive or react in some other manor. Deciding to play along and keep his cool Josef smiled, "As I'm sure you know Mick St. John is a close friend of mine, he was the one who rescued the women. He had information that he wanted to check out, verify his facts before he turned it over to the authorities as not to waste their time. He called me to borrow a couple of my men to go with him, I was intrigued and went along. When we got there we found that the woman he was hired to find was in fact there, we didn't want to risk the man hurting her while we waited for the police so he devised a plan."

"You went into a dangerous situation unarmed?"

"Of course not, I had a gun. One I have a permit and license for in case you were wondering," Josef could see the wheels turning in Mr. Zion's head. "I had a small role really we had received word there may be others in the basement. I simple went down there to check while the others handled the real danger. I simple got to free a couple of terrified women and help them out to safety."

"I see," Keith scribbled some more notes on his pad. "Is that all?"

"Not much else happened. We waited for the police to arrive and that was that."

"You just went home?"

"I had to give my statement to the police of course but then yes I went home."

"Your wife had women from the clinic visit the victims, even visited them herself the next day."

"Jean was worried about them when I told her, she wanted to help out. She offered her assistance to them as she does to any woman needing help."

Before Keith could say anything further the door opened and Allie came strolling in, "Josef I need your…" she saw that he wasn't alone and stopped, "…I'm sorry I didn't realize you were with someone."

Keith took in the red headed beauty before him with an appreciative look before giving her a smile, "We were just finishing up."

Allie looked from the man to Josef giving him a 'Sorry' look. Keith stood up and extended his hand to Allie, "Keith Zion."

Allie took his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Josef stood up and walked around the desk towards them, "Allie, Mr. Zion is a reporter doing a piece on Jean's clinic. He's also decided I might make a good piece for the small part I played in the rescue."

"Rescue?"

"Don't you watch the news or read the paper?" Keith was astonished.

"I've been busy, I'm in the process of moving so I'm not as up to date with current events."

Keith smiled, "Well as it stands your…friend here helped rescue four women from a deranged psychopath."

"I'll fill you in on everything later," he gave her a look before turning to Mr. Zion. "If you have any further questions for me please feel free to schedule an appointment at a later date, although I don't think I have anything else to offer on that."

Keith knew it was his que to leave, "I will. Thank you for your candid responses." He looked at Allie, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Allie simply smiled as she stepped closer towards Josef's desk to wait for the man to leave. He gave her the creeps. After the man was gone and the door was shut Josef returned to his desk giving Allie a smile, "How are things going?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Josef I didn't know you were with someone."

Josef held up his hand, "It's fine I always have time for a friend. That man was trying my patience as it was, you saved him really."

Allie smirked, "You talk to reporters now?"

"Forget him, why did you come by?"

Her joking manor dropped and she looked at him seriously, "I need your help."

"With?"

"Seth," she sat forward in her chair. "You've been amazing with everything and I can't thank you enough but I need more."

"What do you need Allie? I'm happy to help."

"How do I do it? I've never turned anyone before Josef. I want this so badly and he wants it too but I don't want to mess it up."

Josef stood up and gestured towards the couch, "First you make sure he knows everything. Tell him what to expect, what you remember from your turning."

They sat down next to one another turned to face each other Allie intently listening, "I told him everything I remembered."

"Good, now for Jean I made sure she had a wonderful last day in the sun. Doing things she wouldn't be able to after, go spend the day with her friends she would miss while in transition, the sun, eating her favorite foods, that type of thing."

"He's been spending more time with his sister and the boys."

"When you both decided to do it let me know and I'll send over a healthy supply of freshly donated. It will help him." Allie nodded, "Aside from that it's draining him and feeding him your blood."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm scared."

Josef took her hand in his, "Allie you'll do great."

"What if I screw it up, what if he dies? What if he doesn't wake up?"

Understanding her pain and fear Josef offered her the best advice he could, "It's scary the thought of losing someone you love but you both know the risks. He's chosen this, you have to trust in yourself to do this."

"How much?"

"With all you have," Josef knew she needed to trust herself before she tried turning anyone.

She shook her head, "No, how much do I drink? I've never had more than a couple mouth full's."

A smile spread across his face, "Drink until you hear the heartbeat start to slow. Keep drinking but slow down focus on the heart, you know very well the line between life and death. When you've reached the point of no turning back pull back and give him your blood."

"That's it?"

Josef smirked, "I would suggest keeping the lights low, possibly candle light for sensitive eyes. Silk sheets feel wonderful, and doing it in throes of passion will certainly be memorable. This is someone you love not someone you're agreeing to help by turning them, although the throes of passion seemed to work back then too."

Allie laughed despite her worries. She looked at Josef, "Thank you Josef."

"Of course Allie, I'll be there to help any way I can."

Allie stood up, "I think I should go home and talk to Seth now."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47:  Center of Everything

**Chapter 47: Center of Everything**

After Allie left Josef seen he had a missed call from Mick and Beth's home line, "Well aren't I popular this morning." He checked his voicemail, a vague message to call back.

He called the number and Beth answered on the second ring, "You rang."

"Josef…we have a development with Kayla."

"Is she okay?" Josef became worried something had happened to his favorite rugrat.

"She's fine Josef," Beth couldn't hide the smile over his concern. "She knows about us."

"She knows what?"

"What we are," Beth simply stated as she reached the backdoor and called for Mick who was outside working with the contractor on the tree house. Beth put him on speakerphone for simplicity and explained to Josef what she explained to Mick the night before about how Kayla had asked and she told her the truth. Beth told him they made sure she knew it was a secret and no one could know and she understood.

"I knew this would come, I just thought she'd be a little older. She's our youngest member," Josef laughed.

Beth looked at Mick, "We just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, keep me appraised of any changes. I'll have a talk with her next time she is here."

"Keep the freshies to yourself Josef she doesn't need to know everything just yet."

"Yes I'll leave that until after the birds and the bees talk. Now if you'll excuse me I am regrettable working on a human schedule today and it is getting near time for me to return to my freezer."

Josef disconnected as he processed everything. He was the center of information it seemed, the reporter, Kayla learning the truth, Allie needing advice and help with turning her mate, even a call from David telling him that he and Candice had things to handle and wouldn't be in tonight. He had woken shortly after falling asleep to find himself alone, a note from Jean telling him she had went to check on the women. Knowing it would be easier to keep a schedule with her he woke and came into the office to get some business done, too busy with everyone else to do any of it.

Hearing the door to his office open yet again he wanted to close his eyes and take a break from being the center of everything when he caught the scent of who was coming in. A smile played on his features as he spun the chair back around to the door, "My love."

Jean made her way to him, his arms opened to her and pulled her onto his lap when she was within reach. With a soft sigh she kissed his lips, "I thought you'd still be in bed."

He shrugged, "I woke up and you were gone. I had things to do thought keeping the same schedule would make getting you all to myself easier." Jean rested her head on his shoulder, "How are the girls?"

"Traumatized, but I think with time they will move on."

"What about Sabrina did she say anything about vampires?"

"She is more worried about her husband than anything else Josef. She feels as though he will look down on her for what she was forced to do. He heard her concerns and I believe he will help heal her. He seems like a good man."

"I'm glad. I was just going to take a brief nap in subzero bliss if you'd care to join me."

Jean yawned softly, "You have read my mind."

Josef released her so she could stand following behind her as they made their way out the door where he let his secretary know he was going. She was to hold all calls until he returned. Jean led the way to the area she was very familiar with, they spent a lot of time in his office freezer when she worked for him. Both in need of a charge they slipped inside the room and stripped their clothing off hanging it neatly before crawling into the freezer with a sigh.

Seth was rearranging the living room making room for more of Allie's things when he heard a knock. Not expecting anyone he thought maybe Allie had forgotten her key, "You don't have to—" his words fell off as he saw who was standing in front of him. "Kimberly?"

"Hi," she greeted him. "I'm...I'm sorry to bother you but by any chance did you find a bracelet?"

"Bracelet?"

She looked past him into the apartment, "Yeah I was wearing it the night I came over…but I haven't been able to find it since. I've looked everywhere and the only other place I could think would be here."

Seth held the door open further, "Come on in we'll check. I haven't found it but then again I haven't been here much."

"I know I was surprised you answered the door," she saw the look of confusions and continued, "I've been by a couple of times but no one was home."

"Sorry you could have called I would have made sure I was here," he meant it she had been a great confidant when he was lonely and sad. Truth be told he still felt bad in how things had ended between them, not that they had went that far but getting hot and heavy on the couch with someone then stopping in the middle to go get back with the love of your life while she slipped away silently didn't feel right. She had been understanding about it knowing how he felt about Allie from the start still he felt the need to apologize again.

They were looking at one another Kimberly unsure if she should start looking for her bracelet or wait for permission. She couldn't help but notice how much better he looked from the last time they had seen each other. He had been attractive yes but he had this deep sadness about him, the sadness was gone and she had a pretty good idea where it had went.

"Sorry—"

"How'd things—" she laughed as they both began to talk at once. "Sorry go ahead."

Seth took a breath and looked into her eyes, "I am sorry about how things happened with us. It was rude of me too—"

"Don't," she cut him off. "I told you then I understand. No harm I promise. It wasn't like we were involved, we were two people who were both sad and hurt and looking to fill the void. We were going to have sex yeah and I'm sure it would have been good but neither of us were looking for anything more from each other. You're great don't get me wrong but I wasn't falling for you or anything."

"I know that but—"

"Nothing. We'll still work together and you may have to hear the occasional huff about Ashton but I hope we can be friends… but that's it. I hold no hard feelings towards you Seth."

"I'm glad," he gave her a smile. "Let's find that bracelet."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48:  Friendship

**Chapter 48: Friendship**

They began to look around the floor and in the shaggy rug with no luck. Kimberly looked at the couch knowing it was the most obvious choice as that was where things had gotten heavy. Seeing her attention Seth moved towards it and started on one end pulling off cushions while she started at the other reaching into crevices along the way. "So I take it things went well with Allie?"

Seth's smile went supernova and she knew instantly that they had. "Yeah we talked and got everything out. Now she's moving in and we're getting ready for my turning."

"WOW," she was shocked to hear that. Sure she had expected that they had worked things out, giving it another go but moving in together and a turning not what she expected. Slightly jealous she asked, "Mind if I ask why she broke things off in the first place?"

Seth debated for a moment over weather or not to tell her. She had listened to him vent about Allie and his break up and had been a comforting ear but this was Allie's business. Deciding he owed it to her he gave her the basics, "She was scared I didn't want to be turned. Apparently I had made some jokes about turning old and gray and she took that as me not wanting the life of a vampire. She thought ending things then would be easier than watching me die."

"Why didn't she just ask you?"

Seth's hand found something cold and hard. He pulled his hand back and had her bracelet in his hand, "Found it." She beamed and held out her hand. Seth took both ends and held it around her wrist to fasten it in place for her. "Allie had her reasons. It doesn't matter anymore because now we know what we both want and nothing is going to stop us."

With her bracelet on she pulled her arm back to look at it making sure it was all in place before giving him a smile, "Thank you for finding it. Ashton gave it to me."

Seth put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad we found it."

Kimberly smiled at up him, "I'm glad things worked out for you and your vampire." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You deserve to be happy, it looks good on you."

Allie had stepped into the loft carrying another load of boxes in time to see the couch pulled apart and a woman kiss Seth's cheek. Her immediate reaction was shock but before she reacted she took in everything else and calmed herself. Seth looked up sensing her presence and gave her a warm smile.

Kimberly turned around quickly and blushed, "Allie this is Kimberly. Kimberly this is my girl Allie."

Allie set her boxes down and walked to join them letting Seth wrap his arm around her. She instantly recognized the scent, this was the woman he was with the night they got back together. Allie took inventory, she was very beautiful, sun kissed glow, her body was strong and curvy in the right places, her cheeks pink from her blush. Seth had told her about Kimberly, as he wanted no secrets and they would be working together and they had come close to sealing the deal she wasn't sure if she had come to finish what they started or what.

"It's nice to meet you I've heard so much about you," Kimberly extended her hand.

"As have I," Allie shook her hand politely. "I take it you heard our good news?"

"Seth just told me I was wishing you both well." She looked nervous, "I should be going but thank you again Seth." She hurried out the door leaving Seth and Allie alone.

Allie turned in Seth's arms feeling a slight tug on her heart, she knew he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her but still she felt a hint of jealously at that woman. Maybe it was that she had been able to help him when she had broken him, or that she was much more attractive than she had pictured. "She seems nice, come by for work?"

Seth kissed her forehead and moved to the couch to replace the cushions, "No she came by looking for her bracelet." Seth stopped what he was doing at looked up at Allie, "I told you she was here that night, the night you called. Things had gotten kinda…she lost her bracelet in the couch."

"I'm glad you were able to find it for her." Allie meant that, he was a good man and she could see he was glad they had talked and things hadn't been awkward after how things ended.

"Yeah hey I know this is probably none of my business but is there any chance we could find out what happened with a vampire named Ashton? She was his exclusive for a while and then he just left her. Maybe something happened, maybe he was afraid to lose her too?"

Seeing the way he wanted to help her made Allie smile, "I don't know but I can ask Josef."

"If you could," she nodded. "Thanks it's just she needs closure one way or another, she deserves to know why it ended…and maybe they'll get back together."

"You care for her," she wasn't jealous just making an observation.

"I was where she was before you called. I know what it feels like and if I can help her I need to try." Allie didn't say anything just nodded that she would assist him in any way she could. Seth placed the last cushion on the couch and pulled Allie to him, "Besides if I got my vampire back, maybe she can get hers."

Allie smiled, "Your vampire huh?"

Seth grinned, "My vampire, my girl, my soul mate, whatever you want to call it you're mine and I'm never letting you go."

Allie kissed him deeply only pulling back when she knew he needed to breath did she whisper against his lips, "I have more boxes in the car."

"Then let's bring them up," he took her hand in his and pulled her towards the door.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49:  Building Begins

**Chapter 49: Building Begins**

After dropping Kayla off at school Beth came home to find a flurry of activity going on in the backyard, when she left it was only Mick and the contractor going over final plans now there were at least ten people out back. She poked her head around to find Mick in the center of it all, his hands on his narrow hips just over the tool belt he was wearing and she grinned. She made her way up to him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Don't you look sexy this morning."

Mick looked over his shoulder at her and gave her that lopsided grin she loved before turning in her arms wrapping his own around her. "I wanted to get an early start. I want to get as much done as possible."

Beth watched the other people who she assumed were part of the contractors crew bringing in precut pieces of wood and other parts. Mick looked down at her his tone losing some of it's zeal, "How is she?"

Beth drew her eyes up to his filling with understanding, "Mick you were playing with her not 45 minutes ago, she's fine. Better than fine really."

"I know…it's just…she didn't say anything on the way to school did she? You're sure she won't slip up and say anything about our secret?"

"I'm sure," Beth assured him. She knew her daughter and she knew she loved them and she understood the basics of their situation. "Do you want to know what she talked about on the way to school?" Mick nodded needing to know. "She couldn't stop talking about how great her daddy is and how he's building her a tree house."

Mick grinned, "I can't wait to build this for her."

"Well I'm going to go meet Candice. She called and it sounded like she wanted to talk, I just wanted to swing back by and make sure you all are careful. I know how excited you are about doing this but don't forget cloudy or not you don't need to be out here all day. Make sure you drink plenty of blood and take breaks."

"Yes Mother," he teased.

Beth raised her eyebrow, "I hope you don't have motherly feelings for me Mick, because I have something in mind for you tonight and there's nothing motherly about it."

Pulling her to him tightly her brought his lips to her ear, "You never have to worry about how I see you baby. God you're so…breathtaking." He finished by nipping at her earlobe. "You should go or I might just have to take you upstairs and leave these men to get started without me."

Beth could feel her body pulsate with pleasure at his words, "No, you need to do this. You've been looking forward to it for too long. I'm going to go see Candice, but tonight you're mine." She pulled from his arms and headed back around front knowing if she didn't they would end up in bed.

Candice opened the door letting Beth right in as she bit her lip as she realized what her friend would smell. She had invited her over without thinking about the fact that their loft was permeated with the smell of their lovemaking. "Sorry," she apologized as she saw Beth's nose wrinkle.

Beth just gave a laugh, "Nothing to be sorry for. Mick and I are the same way," she grinned.

Candice ushered her over towards two seats by the window, curtains pulled, where she thought the scent wasn't as strong. Beth looked at Candice and could see all the worry and uncertainty had been washed away. "So I take it you and David have talked…somewhere in all that."

Feeling as though she could blush Candice grinned, "Yeah. We had a fight." David was upstairs in the freezer she had left him telling him to stay and rest while she spoke with Beth but she wondered if he was listening.

Beth smirked, "Followed by lots of make-up sex."

"I was upset about Mia, I let it get to me and…I'm so glad he didn't let me go."

"What?"

Candice shook her head, "I was upset and I almost ended things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Candice knew this wasn't her story to tell it was David's but she was glad Beth was there for her if she wanted to. "I confronted him about keeping secrets from me and…he had his reasons. Stupid reasons yes but sorta sweet too. I can't really explain more than that but he came clean about everything and I told him how I felt about Mia and her trying to win him back. He of course had no idea, men can be so dense sometimes," Beth laughed at this.

"We made up…a lot. Then when the bitch called him he told her to stay out of his life and don't come near us again."

"I'm glad you got this worked out."

"Me too, it was causing stress that I didn't need. I didn't even realize how upset I was about the whole thing until it was over. Sure I never liked it but I never realized how much weight that was on my mind…now I feel light and free of it all."

"Amen," Beth looked at her hands. "I have some news."

Candice looked up expectantly, "Kayla knows we're vampires."

Beth watches as the smile drops from Candice's face and a look of shock and surprise replace it, leaving her speechless. "It wasn't anything we planned on telling her but well…she asked point blank if we were vampires and I…I couldn't lie to her."

"She asked?"

"Yeah," Beth explained to Candice how Kayla found out and the things she told her to make her understand and try to have fun with it. Candice agreed with her that it was the best choice, and she was a strong girl she would be fine with this. Beth also told her about how sweet Mick is, so worried that his baby will be scared, which made Candice laugh. "That man is such a push over when she is around the idea that she'd be scared of him…not a chance."

Beth giggled, "He is isn't he?"

"So my little niece knows I'm a vampire. Have you told everyone yet?"

"Just Josef so far, I figured he needed to know and he could tell Jean. The both love her," Beth grinned. "She brings out the soft side in everyone."

"She's an amazing little girl Beth," Candice placed a hand on her shoulder. "What you and Mick have done for her, taking her in and loving her as your own…"

"She's given us something we didn't know we could have, she made us a family. The way Mick looks at her, it melts my heart."

"So I hear a tree house is going up today," Candice wanted to lighten the mood neither of them wanted to get all teary.

"Yes they are working on it as we speak. Kayla and her friends are going to help this weekend, Mick had the contractor set aside little jobs he can do with them and make them feel like part of the team."

"It will be good for her. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

"Did you have a tree house?"

"Nah, but one of my friends did…well it was more like a tree with random pieces of wood nailed into it as places to sit but it was the best."

"Well I better get going I wanted to stop by and see Coop and Danielle as well."

Candice stood up and walked with her towards the door, "Seth might be there. I talked to Danielle yesterday and he's been spending more time with them getting ready for his turning."

"He's a sweet kid, Danielle is taking this all well."

"Yeah but I think once the turning takes place we should have a girls night for her."

"We're overdue for one anyways," Beth gave Candice a hug at the door. "I'm glad you and David got everything sorted out. I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks Beth," Candice waved. "Give that little girl a kiss for me."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50:  Mother to Mother

**Chapter 50: Mother to Mother**

Realizing it was in the afternoon Beth knew neither Coop or Danielle would be home, both having to work and decided to go to the lab. If you're going to talk vampires mid as well do it at a lab owned by one rather than a busy office where anyone might overhear. At the door she was surprised to be stopped by security, making Danielle come to her.

Danielle appeared from around the guards and gave Beth a smile, "Hey Beth."

"Hey yourself, what's up with the security?"

Danielle looked behind her at the guards, "Josef wanted to make sure I'm safe and he wants what I'm working on now kept hush, hush for the time being."

"Why?" Beth couldn't help it she was always curious about things.

Shrugging Danielle took her hand and pulled her inside towards her office, "Josef's an amazing boss Beth you know I can't talk about it if he wants it kept quite."

"I guess not," Beth sighed. "So how is whatever you're working on going?"

"Good," Danielle beamed. "All tests are showing positive and I'm getting closer to the goal."

"I'm sure you always were determined to do your job."

Nodding Danielle sat on the couch waiting for Beth to do the same, "So what brings you by the lab?"

Beth looked at her friend and thought about the best way to tell her, "It's about Kayla…and your boys."

"What about them?" Danielle's body tensed waiting to hear.

Beth explained that Kayla found out about vampires and everything that had transpired including how well she has taken it and even enjoys it. Danielle's body loosened up as she listened amazed at the development. When Beth finished Danielle shook her head, "What does this have to do with my boys?"

"I told you she figured it out on her own. She knows she can't talk about it to other people that's it's a family secret. She loves spending time with the boys…we've brought them up like family, I just worry she may say something to them thinking its okay because they are family."

Lips parted to say something but nothing coming out Danielle just sits there thinking over Beth's reasoning. It made sense. Kayla and the boys played and talked, Kayla lived with vampires so she figured it out but she never thought her boys would with her and Coop being normal. "I'm not trying to say you need to tell the boys about us I just thought I'd let you know. I'm going to talk with Kayla about this and try to make her understand but in case it slips out…"

"Seth's going to be a vampire soon…everyone I care for is." Danielle had been thinking about this for a long while but the weight of it seemed to hit her all at once.

Sensing her friends distress Beth scoots closer to her giver Danielle a hug, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know."

Returning the hug Danielle gathers herself up before pulling away, "Thank you Beth. Of course I want to know…I just…I just had a moment that's all. I'll talk with Coop tonight."

They sat for a few more minutes just talking, mostly about the kids and showing new pictures. "I think it's great that Mick's building Kayla a tree house."

"Honestly, between the two of them I don't know who's more excited?"

Danielle laughed at the idea, "I'm sure Lucas will be begging Coop to build him one when he gets older."

Beth smiled, "If he does I'm sure Mick will be more than happy to help."

Looking at her watch before glancing back at Beth Danielle stood up, "I don't mean to cut this short it's always so great seeing you but I have to get back to work."

Beth stood understanding, "I understand trust me. I need to get back home and make sure Mick takes a break before Kayla gets home with her friends and they all start helping."

"Sounds like you'll have your hands full," Danielle pulled the door open and led Beth out. "We need to make more time in our schedules to catch up."

"We do," Beth agreed. "We need a girls night for sure, but maybe something for everyone…I'll talk to Mick about it and let you know."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you soon Beth."

Beth waved goodbye and eyed the security guards once last time before heading out the door. She was still curious about what Danielle was working on, something Josef would want kept secret from them and the smell of vampires in the lab left her convinced she needed to talk to Josef again.

Mia paced around the room of her suite putting off the call as long as she could. She hated to admit she had failed. The task had been simple enough, distance David from whatever life he was living and get him alone, use whatever means necessary to accomplish this and if possible get him remembering the past. She had only managed to accomplish half of the goal, he was focusing on his past, so much so that he had nightmares but she hadn't been able to break him from his life.

It was supposed to be simple, the David she knew was always up for two of the four F's. He could push her to a place very few of her previous companions could handle, let alone revel in. Her self esteem had been bruised when he turned her away in the start, but it had been a game get him away from this mundane life, back to the old David, the fun and wild David. It seemed easy enough, the old him was just under the surface waiting to come out but she had be thwarted by some…simpleton.

Knowing she had to make the call she pressed in the number and waited for the line to pick up. She didn't have to wait long, on the third ring it was answered, "Have you completed your job?"

"We miscalculated how deeply attached he is to this life. I was unable to get him away from his play thing."

"Try harder," the voice demanded.

"He knows I was trying to tear them apart and no longer trusts me," she pleaded.

"Does he know your goal?"

"No…he just thinks I was trying to get him back."

"That is the only good news you have given me. It seems my sweet you have failed me…I will contact you again shortly with your next job."

"I'm sorry, I really did try my best it's that pet of his. He's convinced he's in love with her, that she's his soul mate or something."

"She must be a wondrous woman then," the line poked at her wounded pride.

"She's just an average tart who knows to keep his cock happy."

Laughter filled the line, "It seems she really is a catch if even you can't lure his cock from her." The line disconnected as Mia went off into a rant of insults drifting in and out of languages before throwing her phone across the room smashing it against the wall.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51:  Cool Drink

Hello everyone,

Sorry for the long delays. Real life has been a pain, work is crazy and stressful and not working with my muse. But once I get the ending finished and the beginning started it gets a lot easier. Yes you read right Romantic Wish is going to be ending soon...next chapter or so...then on to the next one. I don't have a title yet, it's changed a few times but hope to post it with the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, no way am I jumping ship, if I don't update for a bit blame it on life lol.

Enjoy,  
Eve

**C****hapter 51: Cool Drink**

Beth watched from the window as she put cups on a tray with a pitcher of lemonade for the children. Unable to stop herself she set the tray down and grabbed her camera wanting pictures of what was happening. Mick was in a work area for the children and he had assigned them the task of helping him build some bench seats that would open up to put things inside. The rest of the workers had made great progress on the rest of the house, having the platforms built for the house itself and the first landing that the stairs go up to.

After snapping a few pictures of the kids with Mick, Beth set her camera down and picked up the tray. Mick surrounded by six children all eager to help was a sight. Mick had promised all of their parents that he was going to be using every safety precaution, all of them had on little work gloves to help prevent splinters, along with protective eye-ware and each had on a hard hat. Mick had even gotten Kayla her own little tool belt with pockets for her to hold things and her very own hammer, one perfect for her hands.

Kayla saw Beth first and called to her, "Momma look what Daddy's helping up build."

Beth came and saw the bench, it was almost complete just add the hinged top and it would be complete. "WOW you guys have done a fantastic job. I thought you might have worked up a thirst and brought you all some lemonade." Kayla took the cups passing them to each of her friends, Alice, Andrew, Maggie, Ricky, and Summer. Beth handed a thermal mug to Mick with a wink and then happily refilled empty cups.

Mick stood up and walked to Beth pulling her slightly away from the others whispering still in vamp tones, "Thank you."

Beth wanted to laugh he pulled her away to say thank you but she knew it was for her response, "Well I did have the best intentions earlier."

"I loved your intentions," he hugged her nipping her ear hidden by the wall of her hair.

Pulling back she batted his arm away as she gave him a kiss which received 'awe's and 'yucks' from the young crowd. Beth chuckled as she walked back to the group and collected the cups back on the tray, "One more hour then in the house to get cleaned up for dinner."

"What are you making Momma?"

"I made chicken and rice," she had gone with something simple she had been assured all the other children liked.

"Thank you Momma," Kayla smiled at her before turning back to Mick who knelt back down beside her to tackle putting the top on.

Beth walked back into the house and set the tray down washing out the glasses and making another pitcher of lemonade for dinner. As she was putting it into the fridge she felt the cool air hit her face and thought about her earlier intentions.

_Coming home from seeing Danielle Beth told Mick he needed to come inside, clean up and rest for a while if he planned on being out there with the kids when they got home. He had agreed and went upstairs to shower before hitting the ice box. Beth had only planned to come up and get the dirty clothes to do a load, no other motives but seeing Mick leaned over in his naked glory drying his legs off she couldn't help herself. _

_Mick stood up hit by the scent of arousal like a freight train. He turned just in time to embrace Beth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tugging his wet hair bringing his mouth down to hers. Quickly recovering from the shock Mick enveloped Beth in his arms pressing her body against the edge of the vanity with his naked frame as his mouth matched her hunger. Beth pulled back panting releasing his hair to pull at her clothes, managing to get her shirt off between passionate nips and kisses while Mick pulled at her jeans. _

_Stepping back long enough to slip her jeans and panties down her legs and off Mick quickly tossed them aside pressing her back against the cool marble counter top knocking over bottles of hair care product without a thought. No words were spoken between them, only touches and sounds of pleasure as hands pulled closer until his straining shaft was buried to the hilt deep inside her womanly core. Beth pulled at his shoulder, his firm backside, anywhere she could touch as her back arched up, half leaning against the vanity as he pushed deep inside her with smooth even thrusts. Mick held onto her hips, her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust, pushing her further up the vanity and pulling her back down when she got too far. Picking up her Mick never broke his rhythm, keeping her in the air a mix of thrusting his hips and using gravity and his strength to bring her up and down with his stokes. Grunts and gasps filled the air as Mick pushed harder and faster towards their mutual release, Beth pulling at his neck as her tongue danced with his._

_Feeling the tell-tale signs of her impending release Mick turned them pressing her against the bathroom wall giving her a few rapid fire thrusts sending her over the end. Her mouth pulled from his as she cried out before sinking her fangs into his shoulder, triggering his own release and bite. Fangs drinking in her delicious blood from her neck, Mick continued to thrust slowly within her until he was spent and withdrew his fangs feeling her withdraw hers as well. Pulling back he looked at Beth in his arms pressed against the wall wearing only her bra with him still buried deep inside her and pressed his forehead to hers with a smile. "This was a wonderful surprise."_

_Beth opened her eyes slowly still feeling very high on endorphins, "I didn't plan it. I really only did come up for the laundry…"_

_Mick began to chuckle, "It didn't smell like you wanted the laundry."_

_Beth swatted his shoulder, "Someone should have shut the bathroom door. I saw that sexy backside of yours, all dripping wet and I couldn't help myself."_

_Mick dipped his head down kissing her eyes, her nose, her cheeks before pressing a feather like kiss to her lips. "I'm glad I didn't shut the door…and that you were unable to control yourself." His eyebrows danced with mischief. _

_Beth looked over his shoulder at the sound just now making it into her post lovemaking fog, and saw one of the faucets producing a steady stream of water. Apparently she had bumped it while he had her against the vanity and she hadn't noticed. Mick followed her gaze and started to laugh, as he unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid out of her warmth and set her down. Turning away he walked to the faucet and turned it off and seeing the clock, "We should get dressed. It's almost time to pick up the kids."_

Beth stood up hearing her name, it was Andrew standing behind her. "Andrew, I'm sorry what did you say sweetie?"

"Kayla made me come in here," he looked at his knee that had a small cut on it. "It was just a rock."

Beth shut the fridge pushing away thoughts of her and Mick's escapade away to take care of Andrew. "That's my girl. Now let's get you cleaned up."

Beth lifted Andrew up to the counter and retrieved her first aid kit. She wiped the area clean with a alcohol pad then inspected the small scrape. "Doesn't look too bad," she put some crème on it then a bandage.

Pulling him back to the floor she gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Good as new. Now be careful."

Andrew shook his head as he headed back out the door ready to get back to work. Beth packed away the first aid kit and washing her hands. She knew the children would be hungry from all their work, the ice cream she had gotten them after picking them up having been more than worked off. The ice cream had been her idea, giving Mick at least an hour of freezer time before he needed to be up and working outside again.

Looking at the clock she realized how long she had been in thought, it was time to bring the kids in to get cleaned up. Everyone was spending the night, the boys would sleep in the guest room next to Kayla's, so they could resume the building in the morning. Knowing they wouldn't come in without a reminder Beth headed back out to call the days work to an end.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52:  Shocking End

**Chapter 52: Shocking End**

Allie was pacing the length of the apartment waiting for Seth to come home. Tonight was the night. Seth would become a vampire. Allie had urged him to take his time, assuring him there was no rush that he had plenty of time but he assured her he was ready.

All the preparations were made, the double wide was installed, the fridge was stocked with fresh blood from Josef. Now all she needed was Seth and the final bit of courage to do this. Still frightened to lose him to this, to screw it up in some way, but more afraid to not do it and have him think she had changed her mind about him. Setting down on the sofa Allie rested her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes doing what Josef told her, focusing on the positive, believing in herself and in them.

After a few deep breaths and a replay of all their happy memories, mostly the ones since getting back together where he was more than adamant that he wanted to be a vampire and spend eternity with her, she was feeling much more at ease. By the time she heard the elevator doors she was ready to do this, excited about the turning.

When the door opened and Seth stepped inside Allie was off the couch and walking towards him eager to see him but the look on his face as he looked at her stopped her in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

Seth made his way towards her taking her hand in his, "We need to talk."

Allie let him pull her back to the couch beside him hating the way he looked right now knowing something bad was about to happen. Seth leaned over and kissed her softly keeping her hand in his squeezing it tightly as he sat back turning his body to face her. Allie mimicked him turning her body towards his, "What's wrong Seth? Please tell me, you're worrying me."

"I…I don't know how to say this. I really don't."

"Just tell me Seth, whatever it is."

He nodded, "Promise you'll stay and hear me out."

Her instincts were already telling her to run and hide that this couldn't be good but she owed it to him to stay, no more running she had promised. "I'll hear you out Seth just please tell me."

"I…I got a call from someone today when I was at my sisters." He took a deep breath squeezing her hand harder, "It was Rachel…she needed to talk to me said it was important."

"Who's Rachel?" Allie didn't recognize the name.

"I didn't remember her name until she explained, I wasn't the best person then…she was one of my…she was one of the girls…" He was becoming flustered, Allie knew he had been a bit of a player after she left him trying to drown his sorrows but still admitting he was like that was still hard. Sighing he finished, "Hell she was one of the girls I slept with when we were broken up."

"Oh," Allie was surprised and felt her body tense up.

"Shit Allie I'm so sorry none of it ever meant anything to me. I was trying to get over you and…"

"I know Seth, I know but what did she want? What's the matter?"

"She needed to talk to me, she found me through work. I guess when we talked I mentioned I worked at Kostan Industries, hell I didn't remember her name after it was over." Seth pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "She needed to tell me that she's…pregnant."

Allie's mouth fell open as her eyes became big taking in his words. A woman he had a one night stand with is pregnant. Allie felt tears fill her eyes knowing what that meant, she would only tell him the news if the baby was his. Seth was going to be a father, with another woman, a human woman who could give him this. She felt it like a slap across the face, this is what she had wanted for him. She had pushed him away so he could have a normal life with kids and all…she had caused this.

Seeing her tears Seth kept hold of her hand in his but reached with his other to wipe them away, "I'm so sorry Allie. We used protection." Nothing else was said for a few minutes until Seth finally said what was on both their minds, "As much as I hate it, I can't be turned tonight."

Knowing Seth was a good man he would be a wonderful father to this child. He would never give up a child, he wouldn't be the man she loved if he did. This also meant that to be a good father, he had to be a normal father, a human. To be a vampire and raise a child could work but not like this. With one parent unaware of the world it would cause problems and questions the community couldn't risk.

"You'll be a wonderful father Seth," she started to pull her hand away. She didn't want to run away but she needed to be alone to sort this out. She was only seeing two options and they both pretty much sucked for her.

"You promised you'd stay," his words hit her like a gust of wind stilling her.

"I need time to think Seth, I don't want to make any rash decisions here."

"We have time to sort this out Allie, we do. We don't even know if the kids mine."

"What?"

"I told you she said she wasn't sure it was either me or another guy. We both used condoms so she has no idea which one of us could be the father." He pulled her to face him, "This might change nothing Allie. I just have to find out if it's mine…before we do this."

Allie played over in her head what he said, she had been in shock over hearing that the girl was pregnant that she hadn't heard him say it might not be his. Now there was only a 50% chance the baby was his. Fifty percent chance that nothing would change and their life could continue on as planned; then that also meant there was a fifty percent chance that she could lose him all over again and it was all her fault.

"How soon?"

"What?" Again lost in thought she hadn't heard him.

"How soon before a paternity test can be done?"

Allie shook her head, "I don't specialize in that area, I've never paid much attention…I never thought it would affect me."

"Okay we'll look it up and find out. We'll get the test and find out one way or another." Seth pulled both her hands to his face kissing them, "This doesn't change anything with us Allie. I still want forever with you, it just has to wait a little longer. Hey you were pushing me to wait a while right," he tried to laugh but it didn't come out right. "Tell me you're still with me Allie."

She looked into his eyes, "I'm still with you Seth."

By Sunday evening after Kayla was settled into bed exhausted from her long day of playing hard with her new friends, Beth sat on the couch with a glass of wine curled up against Mick's side. "The tree house turned out wonderfully."

Mick was beyond proud with the way it had turned out. "It did didn't it. The look on her face while she was up there with her friends…" He was lost in thought replaying the way she was climbing up the steps looking out the window, pulling up the basket on the pulley system, slid down the fireman pole he had put in the back. It wasn't finished as Kayla had told him standing on the little balcony; the house was done, now the kids were going to make it theirs.

Tree House St. John (imagine the pole on the backside)

http(colon/)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)come/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/rear01_stiles(dot)jpg

Beth patted his leg, "Come on you need some serious freezer time. You spent way too much time outside even with the clouds."

Mick stood with Beth knowing she was right, he had spent a large portion of the day outside and he was feeling drained. "You know earlier when we were out there Kayla pulled me aside."

Beth looked over her shoulder as they headed up the stairs, "Oh?"

Mick grinned, "She wanted to make sure I was okay out in the sun. I assured her I was okay but she insisted I have some of my vampire juice."

Giggling Beth pushed their bedroom door open and headed towards their freezer room, "That's my girl. See and you were worried she wouldn't understand."

"My angel looking out for me," he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. "What do you want to do now that we have no cases?"

Beth looked him up and down as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them aside, "Well I can think of plenty of things to keep you occupied while Kayla is at school."

Mick looked up at Beth who was shedding the last of her clothes as well, "Oh you do…will I need any tools?"

"I'm sure you will. Now let's go to sleep before we get carried away."

Mick closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms and settling them both comfortably in the cool double wide. "I love you Beth."

"I love you too Mick."

The End

Okay so yes this is the end of this story. Don't worry I wouldn't leave you all with that…okay due to things happening in life I will leave you like that for just a bit. But I promise to be back with the start of the new story as soon as possible. I have done a bunch of debating over the title and I am going to go with, _Illusions of the Past_.

I'd like to thank everyone for their patience with my delayed updates and for your continued encouragement and comments that help feed my muse. They mean the world to me and help inspire more ideas and more things to come. Thank you all and I hope you will continue and join me on yet another journey with our favorite crew.

Always,

Evilous


End file.
